Zero Joker Fox
by Icecore22
Summary: After the events of the duel in the abandon dorm Titan's soul is taken by the shadows and something someone from long ago if given back with a goal from the shadows to protect those around him. Slightly insane/Naru/Alex, Zane/Occ, Jaden/Blair, Sy/Occ.
1. Rise of the True Supreme King

Hey everyone it's Icecore22 here finally back from not having internet. This is my first fanfiction in a while. I'm going to try to work on it once and a while so here it is.

Naruto Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover.

Disclaimer I don't own ether Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the Yu-Gi-Oh! Except the ones I made myself. This story takes place after Jaden's and Syrus's duel against the Para and Dox. After the events of the duel in the abandon dorm Titan's soul is taken by the shadows and something someone from long ago if given back without a goal or motive a HERO has come to help keep the new darkness at bay.

Also I would like to say any cards you look up and find on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia I don't own but those you don't find I do. I'd like to ask for help for making decks for Occ characters who will be like the Duel Professionals from Yu-Gi-Oh! R. I'm basing their names off of different of names of art styles like

Name:Baroque

Age: 20

Description: A man in a blue leotard, gold pointed shoes, a face like Peten the dark clown with golden gloves and long red hair, yellow eyes.

Deck Style: Clown/Jester deck revolved around making weaker dark monster stronger to deal direct damage and indestructible.

Regular Speech

_Thoughts, Duel Spirits, or Monster_

* * *

><p><strong>Demonic Voice, Anger, or Possessed<strong>

**Chapter 1: Rise of the True Supreme King and Return of the Apex Predator. (Re Edited)**

Titan struggled as the blobs of shadow pulled him deeper and deeper into the darkness he couldn't fight it for much longer.

"Please anyone help me please I don't deserve this!" Titan yells as he struggles against the pull of the darkness.

**"Oh really you don't do you?"** a shrill voice cut through the darkness.

"Whose there please help me I'll do anything just save me."

**"Little fool you dare invoke a shadow duel and think you can play it like a child's game." **the voice gets deeper as it became more male.

"Then… What do you want with me?" Titan looks as a figure of purple energy walks toward him seemingly gliding on the blobs of shadow.

The voice became less menacing as it spoke again **"what I want is your place in the light for our king of darkness."**

Titan watches as a boy with spiky blond hair in an Obelisk blue jacket, orange t, whitish grey pants, and brown shoes appears from the mass of shadows sleeping soundly. On his right arm was a blue duel disk with and yellow ring around the top. His face was pale and had three whisker like lines on each side of his face.

"No wait who is that what's happening to me?"

The purple figure smiles revealing a mouth full bright white fangs** "he is my master and has come back from the edge of darkness and thanks to your passing opening the gateway he may return and fulfill his promise to us."**

Soon the blond youth was blanketed in a shower of white light and gravitated slowly from the darkness as Titan struggled and sunk deeper into the shadow realm.

The figure smiles at as the blond obelisk fades away from the darkness. "**Go my lord and prove to them why they should hail the lord of darkness!"**

In the Abandon Dormitory

The blond obelisk opens his blue eyes and stands up slowly, stretching his strained and tired muscles. Running his left hand through his hair he stared at his surroundings and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm home and I can keep my word to you Atticus and to my family," his hand rubs the cards pack on his hip as he walks to the exit of the dorm "but first I've got a long list of things to do." kicking the door open the fresh air hit his face as he stood in the moon light.

"Let it be said that tonight is the night Naruto Uzumaki returns." he walked forward searching for someone to duel. Hopefully a strong opponent with a strong will to test him or at least challenge him before things became bleak. His deck hummed in its case at the aspect of fighting after such a long time of not being used in the shadow realm.

{Time skip the day of Jaden's and Syrus' duel against Para and Dox}

Outside the Main Hall

A group of Obelisk blue students stood in a circle hovering over a case filled with cards with the Kaiba corp. symbol on it. The three of them a girl with red hair, then two boys one with pale skin and black hair and another with glasses and green hair. Each had a look of greed on their faces as they ran through the cards.

"I can't believe we got away with this." The girl spoke as she held two spell cards in her hands.

The green hair Obelisk nods his head "I'm with you Faye me and Sojiro here thought now would be a perfect time to strike."

The black haired boy Sojiro smiles as he shuffled cards into his deck "yeah with everyone watching those Slifer Reds duel to stay here me and Victor knew now was a perfect time to go card snatching."

Faye laughs as she finishes her new deck "yeah with these decks not even Zane could beat us hell I don't even think the King of Games could."

Victor smirked "I can't wait soon we'll run all of the dueling world."

Sojiro looked at him "why stop there we're going to rule the whole dueling universe." the three of them laughed in cynical harmony.

"Oh really now the whole dueling universe well I think you might have a problem with that." a male voice cut through the air as a fog rolled in.

"What the hell was that?" Faye turns around quickly looking for owner to the voice.

"Come out here you coward." Victor holds his duel disk up looking for the new interloper.

Sojiro could make out a tall figure through the fog as it got closer "I see him there." he points to the figure moving closer.

-Insert dark sound effect (opening to March of Mephisto by Kamelot)-

All the three of them could make out was a tall figure in the fog from afar but as he got closer they could see the blue jacket of the Obelisk blue dorm and the blue duel disk. He was a blond and his blue eyes pierced the fog.

"Victor who the hell is he?" Sojiro stares at him questioning his accomplishes

Victor shook his head "I've never seen him before in our dorm he might be a new arrival."

"My, oh my now what do I have here three little mice off the beaten path don't you little herbivores know that at night the carnivores come out to feast?" Naruto's smiles grimly as his fang like white teeth shined through the fog.

Faye takes a step back "this guy gives me the creeps let's just go." she didn't know why but every fiber of her body told her to distance herself from the man before her.

Sojiro shakes his head "no way we didn't go through all this to be scared off by some freak in the fog," he pulls his duel disk up and points at him "if you think you're so bad mister predator why don't you prove it in a duel?"

Naruto laughs a little "wow fine I'll bare my fangs for you honestly I've been looking for someone to get wild but I am in a hurry so why don't we make this 3 on 1?"

Victor and Faye were shocked at the statement Victor was the only on to verbalize his thoughts "are you insane?"

Naruto pauses for a second and shrugs. The three obelisk sweat dropped.

Sojiro speaks up "fine then but if we win you leave your deck and never tell what you saw here."

Naruto nodded "but if I win you turn yourselves in and return those cards to the rightful owners."

Faye pulled her duel disk up "deal I'm ready."

Victor followed suit "fine then let's get this over with before someone see us."

Naruto put his cards into the duel disk "oh boy I can't wait to sink my teeth in its going to get bloody also you do know your all sharing life points right and any card your teammate places on the field is free game to you."

The Obelisk trio nods their heads and Naruto nods in agreement as they each draw five cards.

-Duel-

Naruto 4000

Obelisk Trio 4000

Faye nods to her friends "All right then ladies first I draw," looking through her hands "I play Double Summon now I normal summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands and Sonic Bird both in attack mode ."

Both monsters appear before Faye and stand ready.

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands 1400/1000

Sonic Bird 1400/1000

She continues "next I play Samsara a continuous spell card that activates whenever I ritual summon a monster which I'll do by playing the effect of my Manju and Sonic Bird to add a ritual monster and a ritual spell card so I choose Curse of the Masked Beast and The Masked Beast next I'll play my Ritual card to summon my monster!"

A purple mask appears and devours both Manju and Sonic Bird sending them to the grave and forming The Masked Beast in attack mode.

The Masked Beast 3200/1800

Victor smiles "That's it Faye you put us in the lead."

Sojiro smirked "was there ever a doubt?"

Naruto simply stood in his spot with an impassive look on his face.

Faye was unnerved by his behavior "ugh now thanks to Samsara my two monster go back to my deck and I end my turn.

2nd turn

Naruto 4000

Obelisk Trio 4000

The Masked Beast 3200/1800

Samsara (continuous)

Pulling a card from his deck Naruto looked through his hand slowly "I play Nightmare's Steelcage for two turns you can't attack."

A giant metal cage formed around the field of the obelisk trio pushing the Masked Beast in.

Faye watched as her monster was pushed down "damn I don't have a counter."

Victor looked at her "stay cool we can still..."

"oh little herbivores its extremely rude to interrupt someone while their turn is still going," Naruto broke them from their conversation with an almost neutral ominous voice then continued "now if you don't mind I'll play a monster face down in defense and two cards face down and now I end my turn."

3rd turn

Naruto 4000

1 faced down monster

Nightmare's Steelcage 2 turns left

Two face down spell/trap

Obelisk Trio

The Masked Beast 3200/1800

Samsara

Victor draws a card "finally I'll make my turn and play Fires of Doomsday and now I get two Doomsday tokens but that won't be staying long now because I tribute them to summon The Big Saturn in attack mode.

Both the Doomsday tokens merge into a bright light as Big Saturn appears.

The Big Saturn 2800/2200

Naruto nods his head appraising the monster but never saying a word or losing his smile.

Victor "what is up with this guy since I can't attack I'll place a card face down ending my turn."

Faye smiled "with our new decks and what Sojiro has waiting for him we've got this in the bag."

Sojiro smiled at his hand before turning back to Naruto who was ready to start his turn.

4th turn

Naruto 4000

1 face down monster

Nightmare's Steelcage 1 turn left

Two face down spell/trap

Obelisk Trio

The Masked Beast 3200/1800

The Big Saturn 2800/2200

Samsara (continuous)

1 face down

Naruto draws his card "I play my Nobleman of Extermination to remove from play your face down card!"

A sword fell from the heavens piercing the card in front of Victor revealing Dust Tornado and destroying it. Then from the obelisk trio's decks eight others follow suit.

Faye looked as her Dust Tornadoes where removed from play "what the hell just happened?"

Sojiro paled "it's another effect of Nobleman of Extermination because it was a trap card we all lose our Dust Tornadoes for the rest of the duel he's stalling."

Victor looked down "sorry guys I didn't mean to ..."

**"you little herbivores cut me off again!"** the three obelisk were shocked by the amount of demonic force in Naruto's voice as his blue eyes glowed crimson red then turned back to a clam blue "don't be rude please I wasn't finished I play another card face down and end my turn your move Sojiro."

5th turn

Naruto 4000

Two face down monsters

Nightmare's Steelcage 1 turn left

Two face down spell/trap

Obelisk Trio

The Masked Beast 3200/1800

The Big Saturn 2800/2200

Sojiro draws a card and smiles "alright first I activate Big Saturn's ability by discarding one card from my hand and paying a thousand life points it gains 1000 attack points," Sojiro drops a card.

Obelisk trio 4000-3000

The Big Saturn 2800-3800

Sojiro continues "next I play Original Endurance continuous spell card by giving up Samsara any change in our monsters attack points become their original attack."

Samsara is shattered and replaced by the picture of a Gadget Solider being destroyed by a giant Saggi the Dark Clown.

Faye smiled "here it comes the victory combo."

Victor smiled at her "if he has it he's going to place it."

Sojiro looked at Naruto's smiling silent face and narrowed his eyes "you're not even worried a little then see if this helps I play my own Double Summon and now I summon Koumori Dragon and Luster Dragon both in attack mode.

Koumori Dragon 1500/1200

Luster Dragon 1900/1600

Naruto didn't flinch or even move an inch he just watched and waited with a smile.

Sojiro sneered "next I play monster reborn and bring back my monster I discarded with Big Saturn's effect which was Meteor Dragon come on back."

The massive dragon flew from a crater in the earth and stood next to the other dragons.

Meteor Dragon 1800/2000

Faye smiled "here it comes."

Sojiro smirks "now watch in dismay as I summon a monster you have no hopes of defeating by giving up my three dragons on my field I can special summon Victory Dragon in attack mode."

The three dragons turn gold and burst into pieces forming a larger golden dragon with red eyes.

Victory Dragon 2400/3000

Victor smiled "yes he did it on his first turn too."

Faye looked at their three monsters and the fading cage around them "and next turn we'll finish this loser off."

Sojiro looked at Naruto "then I'll play Fang and Scale switch turning my dragon's original attack to the same as its defense plus 200 for each dragon in the grave."

Victory Dragon 2400-3600

Sojiro continued "and thanks to Original Endurance it's attack is now going to stay that way ," he looked up at Naruto's smiling face and began to get angry "you might as well give up now guy because I doubt you have anything that can help you when this so with that I end my turn playing two face downs."

Victor smiled "our big time into the major league is paved with gold!"

Faye smirked "gold why stop there I see platinum in our future we can have anything we want."

Sojiro nods "and all we have to do is crush one freak how easy is that and even so now that Nightmare's Steelcage is done for."

The trio watches as the card shatters freeing their monster to do battle once more.

6th turn

Naruto 4000

Two face down monsters

Two face down spell/traps

Obelisk Trio 3000

The Masked Beast 3200/1800

The Big Saturn 3800/2200

Victory Dragon 3600/3000

Original Endurance (continuous)

Two face down spell/traps

Naruto drew a card and smiled "I activate my two face downs spell cards D-Devious Actions and R-Reverse Dimension."

The two spell cards flip up revealing a card with a purple D in dark fire and an R in a spiral of black energy. Naruto smirks as a dark aura bursts from his body to the cards on the field.

Naruto's smirk became more profound in the fog as it seemed to disperses from the field "now you see D-Devious Actions allow me to add one normal spell card from my deck along with a monster of my choice and R-Reverse Dimension allows me to special one fiend monster from my deck as long as I remove from play a card in my graveyard and I choose my Nobleman of Extermination to special summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer in attack mode."

A picture of Nobleman of Extermination appears and shatters and forms into Evil HERO Gainer who turns and bows to Naruto.

Evil HERO Infernal Gainer 1600/0

Naruto looks at his opponents sharply before they can talk "now I activate Heavy Storm destroying you face down cards!"

Sojiro shields his eye as his traps cards Mirror Force and Ring of Destruction were destroyed before him and made the mistake of looking into Naruto's striking blue eyes and saw it a world of darkness that only promised pain.

Faye and Victor we're doing worse as the dark aura began to swirl around the blond with whiskers the fog was cleared now. The Trio peered into the very depth of the malice that was this Obelisk before them.

Naruto "now I flip summon my face down monster Jowls of Dark Demise which allows me to take control of one of you monsters and I choose The Masked Beast."

Jowls of Dark Demise 200/100

Jowls eyes peered into the eyes of The Masked Beast and pulled it to Naruto's side of the field forcing it to bow to Naruto.

Faye looked shocked "no my monster!"

Sojiro "it doesn't matter Big Saturn is still stronger so is Victory Dragon."

Victor began to pale "guys we can still win."

Naruto speaks up "I'm sorry but you're finished because I now I play Dark Fusion and now I fuse Masked Beast with my face down monster Armor Exe to summon Evil HERO Dark Gaia!"

A dark vortex pulls Armor Exe and The Masked Beast that also pulled in the dark aura from Naruto as Dark Gaia flew from the vortex. The silver armored fiend lands and bows to Naruto before starring down his opponents.

Naruto smiled darkly "Now Dark Gaia gains attack points of the original attack of the fiend and rock monster used to summon him."

Evil HERO Dark Gaia 5600/0

Sojiro pales "no way it's stronger than our monsters."

Naruto "oh but I'm not finished Infernal Gainer's effect is activated by removing him from play Dark Gaia can attack twice so please rest my friend and Dark Gaia finish this duel devour these weak herbivores with Double Dark Catastrophe!"

Dark Gaia raised its claws to the sky forming two large meteor and launched them at Victory Dragon and The Big Saturn. Both monsters where nothing but ash as the explosion caused the trio of Obelisk to fly backwards into the school unconscious.

Obelisk Trio 3000-3800 = 0

Winner Naruto.

Naruto's monsters fades as the smoke from the explosion filled the main hall of the school building he knew his little duel would attract so attention.

"Come on I hope you're in there Zane or I'm going to have to duel someone else to sooth my hunger." Naruto's eye glow a soft blue.

-In the main area after the duel with the Paradox Brothers-

Zane was watching from affair his brother and his friend Jaden had won thanks to Power Bond. But before he could leave and explosion came at the moment of victory for the two Slifer reds. Chancellor Sheppard, Pro. Banner and Dr. Crowler each covered their eyes before being covered in the smoke.

Bastion quickly used his body to protect Alexis from it, the Paradox brothers jumped away from it before running to the nearest exit no longer needed. Jaden and Syrus stood side by side as they were covered. The rest of the staff and students watched and waited for the smog to clear as three Obelisk blue students were thrown out of it landed in a pile of exhausted bodies.

Banner runs to them followed by Sheppard and checked their vitals "thank goodness they're breathing but just strained."

Sheppard looked at their duel disk and notice each still had a card in it removing them and then checking their decks "these cards are from the forbidden vault how did they get to them?"

A voice cuts through the smoke as it clears "they broke in with all of security watching this duel and all and I just couldn't let the weak herbivores leave with them." Naruto made himself known as he forward with a metal suitcase in his hand walking to the Chancellor he placed the cards at his feet before standing with his signature fox like smirk.

Zane's eyes widen as did a lot of other older Obelisk blue students he spoke shockingly "it … it can't be him he disappeared with the others."

Pro. Banner couldn't believe what he saw "Naruto Uzumaki?"

Dr. Crowler looked ready to run and hide in the ground "one of the great three Obelisk the Zero Joker."

Alexis blushes as she thought to herself "Naruto your alive does that mean Atticus is too?"

Jaden and Syrus stared at the new comer and Syrus could easily tell what Jaden wanted to do. He watched as his brown haired friend jumped off the platform to the blond haired mystery boy.

Jaden looked at him "hey you did you really beat all three of these Obelisk?" he had stars in his eyes at the chance to duel a strong opponent.

Naruto turned his attention to Jade with his smile still proud "of course I hate thieves and I didn't want to waste time so I beat them all at once."

That shocked the masses more here was some unknown Obelisk whom had openly admitted to beating three Obelisk blue students at once.

Chancellor Sheppard looked at Naruto "my boy are you really you?" this couldn't be the same obelisk from before but it was it had to be.

Naruto gave all his attention to his elder "of course it's be me blue eyes, blond hair, and my birthmarks," pointing to his whiskered cheeks.

Sheppard "but...but you disappeared along with the other in the abandoned dorm years ago how can you be back?"

Naruto thought for a moment before smiling "I'll tell you that later but for now I have a duel I want to get out of the way." searching the area for a moment till he found his target "hey mister Kaiser you and I got a duel to do so get down here."

Zane shook his head no at him before moving to the edge of the stairs "I'm sorry but I didn't bring my deck and I think you have more matters to attend."

Naruto glared at Zane with his piercing blue eyes "no I don't I'm nowhere near ready to stop dueling and I need someone who can match me so tomorrow we'll duel until then I won't answer a single question." he began to turn away any one could stop him but Jaden was in front of him with an smile.

Jaden smirked "if you want to duel so bad why not take me on?" he put his duel disk up.

Dr. Crowler sneered from his hiding position "you slacker do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Jaden blinked and looked dumb fondly "um no but I want to duel him still though."

Naruto looks at him "fine then you'll be my next match then Zane then I'm leaving Duel Academy to find someone." he pulls his duel disk up readying it.

Banner looked shock "but Jaden you can't he's..."

Naruto stops and stares at him "oh Professor I wish you wouldn't get involved with this or I'd have to bite into you as well."

Soon Syrus made his way to Alexis and Bastion as Naruto and Jaden took center stage in the stadium.

Alexis looks at Naruto "I can't believe it's him after all this time."

Bastion turns at her "who is that gentleman if you don't mind me asking Alexis?"

Syrus "yeah do you think he really beat three duelist at once?"

Alexis nodded her head "Naruto Uzumaki the ex-leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad before he disappeared with my brother and the other Obelisk blue students from the Abandoned Dorm."

Syrus pales "wait he was the leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad?"

Alexis shakes her head no "no Sy he was the king of the Discipline and Punishment Guard no one dared pull anything like what Chazz did to Jaden or how Titan kidnapped me because in a duel Naruto believes in not letting his opponent get a move off."

Bastion looked scared "he sounds like a vicious fellow."

Alexis smiles "yeah he can be but he was always a good guy to talk to and protected his friends with all his might my brother Atticus would break the rules once in a while with his flamboyancy but it made Naruto and Zane laugh we they had to bail him out of trouble." she laughed at a memory.

Syrus was surprised "wait my brother is friends with him?"

Alexis "yeah you see Atticus, Naruto, and Zane carved names into the academy as being the The Duel Legends Kaiser Zane, King Atticus, and Zero Joker Naruto."

Bastion looked at Jaden get ready to duel with the rest of duel academy "so he's as strong as Zane?"

Alexis "maybe even stronger."

This put Syrus on edge "really but Zane beat Jaden wait what kind of deck does he use?"

Alexis shrugs "last time I saw him duel he used a fiend deck for removing cards from play and canceling effects."

Bastion stares at Naruto "well that doesn't narrow his deck type down a lot so why does Crowler look so afraid of Naruto."

Alexis nods and sighs "well because Naruto has a rule against teachers picking on student just because the dorm they're in so once he caught Dr. Crowler harassing a girl from the red dorm so he strapped Crowler to s rotating bored and he the girl threw stones at him.

Syrus "he's afraid of being hit by stones?"

Alexis shakes her head "no its afterward Naruto found it a good stress relief to throw whatever he could at Crowler once he threw a whole wasp nest."

Bastion and Syrus turn pale and here Jaden was about to duel what could only be described as insanity without barriers.

-The stadium-

Naruto stands in front of Jaden "so are you ready Mr. Slifer?"

Jaden laughs "your funny but if you're going to give me a nick name call me the Next King of Games."

Naruto smirks before giving Jaden a look that made everyone who knew him tense "well first you have to prove you're not a little herbivore who gets eaten."

Jaden "I plan to now get your game on!"

Jaden 4000

Naruto 4000

"Just don't get mad if I end this in my next turn okay Mr. Slifer?"

Jaden drew his cards "funny guy I'll make the first move come on out Elemental HERO Bubbleman in defense mode."

Bubbleman appears before Jaden in his blue armor and cape.

Elemental HERO Bubbleman 800/1200

Jaden "now because Bubbleman is my only card on the field I can draw two cards," looking at his new cards Jaden smile "oh sweetness ok I play one of my new cards which is Polymerization to fuse my Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman in attack mode."

Images of a green bird like man and a women in red merged together to form a green lizard like man with a dragon's head for a right hand.

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman 2100/1200

Jaden smiled "ok I end my turn with a face down your move smiley."

The Slifer reds cheer for Jaden he had formed a solid defense in one turn and summoned his decks head liner on his first turn.

Jaden 4000

Elemental HERO Bubbleman 800/1200

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman 2100/1200

Naruto 4000

Naruto looks at his opponent's monsters "I'm sorry but it's over for you with my hand if I draw what I need I can finish this now."

Jaden looks shocked "no way are you bluffing."

Naruto eyes narrow for a moment as he drew his card "two things you should know I don't bluff and I hate when people speak before I've finished what I have to say so let me finish this I play A-Apex Assault!"

A bloody red A appears before Naruto before becoming a spinning vortex shaking the whole stadium.

-In the stands-

Alexis had to hold onto her seat as the wind rushed from Naruto's card "what the heck is going on?"

Bastion was grasping his seat for dear life "I don't know but I have read some duelist have psychic power to make cards real."

Syrus who was the smallest was almost flying away "so what does this mean?"

Bastion "in simplest terms Jaden is in trouble."

-Back to the duel-

Jaden watches as the vortex got smaller while shielding his eyes from the harsh wind current.

Naruto smirks as the wind died down "now I can draw card equal to the number of monster on the field and if I draw a monster that monster level times 200 is deducted from your monster attack points let's see what I get," drawing two new cards then his smirks widen into a grin "guess what Mr. Slifer I just drew my Summon Skull meaning your monsters lose 1200 attack points."

The vortex fires red bolts of lightning at Bubbleman and Flame Wingman causing pain to both monsters. Jaden could only watch as his monster became weaker and slumped to the floor next to each other.

EH Bubbleman 800/1200-0/1200

EH Flame Wingman 2100/1200-900/1200

Naruto "next I activate the ability of my Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy and special summon him from my hand."

A collective gasp goes through the crowd at what they heard.

Zane stared at his friend "Evil HERO?"

A skinny black and red fiend appeared before Naruto bowing his head to him.

Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy 300/600

Jaden stared at the fiend "wait but its weaker then Flame Wingman and no way can he use it to destroy Bubbleman."

Naruto places another card down "next now because you have two monsters I can normal summon Power Invader from my hand."

Power Invader rises from the ground and lords over the smaller HEROes and Infernal Prodigy the giant purple fiend stood fully behind Naruto.

Power Invader 2200/0

Jaden took a step back from the fiend "oh man that thing could destroy my monsters without having their attack points lowered,"

Naruto narrowed his eyes again "I really don't like being talked over and don't worry about because I use Sorrows Summoning I tribute my Power Invader whose ATK is 2200 to choose any number of monsters from the graveyard whose total ATK equal 2200 or less I think your Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix fit the bill so come fourth you two and thank you Power Invader for this."

Power Invader bows to Naruto before exploding into yellow pixels and reforming in the kneeling forms of Avian and Burstinatrix.

Naruto "next I play Dark Fusion to fuse Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy with the two Elemental HEROes to summon Evil HERO Chaos Angel!"

Infernal Prodigy, Avian, and Burstinatrix flew into a black vortex soon a woman with long black raven wings and a pale white skin appeared. Her dress was black and blue skin tight on the sides and opened from the stomach and opened cover the outer side of her bust while also revealing a well-toned stomach. Her hands were covered by metal gloves with six tassels on each shoulder. (Imagine Hild's dress from Oh My Goddess!)

The female monster wrapped her arms around Naruto in a loving hug before turning to Jaden. Many of the male student could only look at her and blush while some of the female student looked at her with envy in their eyes.

Evil HERO Chaos Angel 4500/2000

Jaden looked at her "what the heck is she?"

Naruto grins "she is the reason I found my way out of the shadows into the light but before she attacks I activate her special ability I can now special summon Evil HERO from hand when she summoned and my opponent has more monsters now Evil HERO Infernal Gainer from my hand."

Evil HERO Infernal Gainer 1600/0

Naruto looks at Jaden "now let's finish this go Chaos Angel attack with Beautiful Malice."

Chaos Angel's claws glow with black lights as she points her hands at the weaker Flame Wingman and slashes firing a black x at the monster destroying it. The explosion from the attack hits Jaden as Flame Wingman is disintegrated.

Jaden 4000-400

Jaden stands back up with a smile on his face "man this is so cool I haven't been pushed like this before."

Naruto grins more "well don't be surprised because this isn't over yet because Chaos Angel destroyed a monster and you still have one she can attack again!"

Jaden looked shocked "but that means when Bubbleman is destroyed..."

**"DAMN HERBIVORE WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING BEFORE I WAS FINISHED?" **Naruto's voice shook the stadium it even caused Chaos Angel to look at him with a worried expression he stared at her "I'm sorry Chaos Angel finish your attack please and Infernal Gainer you finish him off." his smile return as she nodded back.

Evil HERO Chaos Angel flies at Bubbleman before stopping staring at him before she rams her claws through his chest destroying the monster as Infernal Gainer jumped over her landing his claws into Jaden's chest sending him flying from the force of the attack.

Jaden 400-0

Winner Naruto

The Evil HERO monsters bow to Naruto before they disappear.

-The crowd-

Dr. Crowler looked happy "all that money spent hiring professionals to see him get creamed and all it took was a lost duelist." Said Doctor ducked under his seat to avoid being hit by a piece of pipe that embed itself into the spot his head had once been "dammit his aim has improved how I am going to survive him this time?" Crowler began to cry anime tears as he stared and the blond whistling without a care before him.

Sheppard was beyond shock he knew how good Naruto was but never in all his days had, he expected the blond to finish the duel on his first turn like he had. Then what really startled him were the Evil HERO cards he used.

Syrus slumped to the floor "Jaden lost after one turn not even my brother finishes a duel that fast."

Bastion looked at Jaden "the Evil HERO I never saw a deck like that before from what I seen it's a fusion type deck like the Elemental HERO."

Alexis shook her head "those cards are like his old fiend deck but I don't know where he got the others ones."

Pro. Banner "he said he was in the shadow realm didn't he?"

Sheppard "do you think the others are there as well?"

"it's hard to say chancellor but it could be but we don't know how to get there and back to save them if they are there." Banner watched as Naruto walked away but then turned to Jaden.

-In the stadium-

Naruto "you know Mr. Slifer I liked the duel but like I said I have things to do and places to be so Zane I'll give you a week to prepare to duel me head on by that time my Evil HERO cards and I will be ready."

Jaden looked shocked "what do you mean ready?"

Naruto stopped "I made two promises before I fought my way free one I'd watch a certain King's little sister," this made Alexis blush "two I'd find a way to bring my Evil HERO deck into the light and I can't do it with Elemental HERO cards even if the Evil HERO are another branch from the HERO tree in fusion form."

Sheppard walks up to him "but wait why leave then?"

Naruto nods "because I made a promise to duel Kaiser before I left and I plan to keep it so I want to be ready for it and the man who created the game has to know where the rest of the Evil HERO deck is."

The blond turned from them before he got to the exit looked at Zane "a week exactly then we'll finish our duel and then and only then will answer any questions about were I've been." with that Naruto was gone.

-Domino City-

Seto Kaiba and Maximillian Pegasus sat in an office looking over the report of new cards and archetypes made by this year's new designers when a security guard came through followed by a boy with blond hair whiskered cheeks and he wore a long silver blazer with an orange outline.

Pegasus stares at the boy "so who is this young man Mr. Alden?"

Kaiba didn't even look up "does it even matter who he is have him thrown out."

Naruto smirks and sighs under his voice "is that so and here I am thinking the Namikaze and Uzumaki heir had the right of two favors from both Kaiba and Pegasus that haven't been repaired yet."

Both elders looked at up from their work to see a face they thought was long gone.

Pegasus stared at him "and what can I do for you Naru-boy?"

Naruto's face gets serious "I want the rest of the Evil HERO deck so I can be ready for the storm so I can keep my promises."

* * *

><p>Sorry but this just an update and remodeling of chapters nothing major I am working on the new chapter just hit major writer's block so I'm remodeling and fixing errors and hopefully something comes to mind.<p>

Naruto's deck as you guessed is Evil HERO because I think there should be more cards in the archetype it also involves Evil HERO replacements for Avain, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, Sparkman, Wild Heart, and Clayman. There are also gonna be original ones too.

So long till next time in Chapter 2 New HERO deck with a Stellar Duel.


	2. New Evil HEROStellar Duel

Disclaimer no I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

HI guys if you noticed this is different from the original version why because I wanted to reborn it a little and fix some mistakes I made in the hurry to post a chapter.

Now own to the second chapter. For the second time.

Regular Speech

Thoughts, Duel Spirits, or Monster

**Demonic Voice, Anger, or Possessed**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New HERO Deck with a Stellar Duel<strong>

Currently Naruto was sitting in a hospital room looking at his father Minato Namikaze who was on life support since his car accident when he was seven years old. He hadn't come too as he had hoped since he was in the shadow realm. It had been so long from when he was a child from the first time his mother Kushina and his father taught him how to play duel monsters and even helped him build his first deck. His father was the head of the Namikaze Virtual Reality program that was used by Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. which also meant that his family had many enemies from other companies wanting to replace them as the third strongest gaming power. That's why to Naruto his father's so called accident was a bit too unsettling and smelled of treachery. Like the time he had gone and looked into the death of his aunt Cecelia Namikaze or Pegasus as she was married to his uncle at the time of her death. He had gone over his aunt's autopsy report and found a rare chemical similar to something that would cause heart problems over time and he doubted his Uncle Pony would do something like poison his wife.

The Last time he had seen his mother he was 13 and now he was 16 years old so long far too long. He wondered how she was doing and hoped maybe she had matured since he was gone.

Whatever had happened it was clear to Naruto that someone wanted his family removed from power now the only people capable of running things were himself and Kushina his mother. The door to the room opened breaking the blond student from his thoughts turning to a familiar face of Maximillion J. Pegasus.

Pegasus smiles at his nephew by marriage "ah I knew I'd find you here Naru-boy how are you today?"

Naruto bows his head to the older man "I'm fine Uncle Pony."

Pegasus' left eye twitches slightly as he sighs "I wish you and your mother wouldn't call me pony I'm sure if you tried you could come up with something far better."

The blond smirks "but I like calling you pony and if my mother did find a new nickname for you it would be worst then pony."

Pegasus nods his head slowly "your right sadly," turning his attention to Minato "it's nice of you to come and see him your mother would be here as well but something came up and she needed to be there she wishes for me to tell you so misses you."

Naruto smiles truly "that's good if you talk to her again can you tell her I miss her too?"

Pegasus "of course my dear lad oh and here," he reaches into his pocket and hands Naruto a deck of cards "these are the Evil HERO cards I finished two days ago with five to spar to master them for your duel against your old friend."

Naruto looks over his cards and stops at the picture of Evil HERO Chaos Angel and looked her over "you changed her?"

Pegasus nods "yes because now I've given you the updated version she now needs Evil HERO Fallen Angel and two other HERO monsters to be fusion summoned."

Naruto went over all of his new monsters.

14 New Monsters

Evil HERO Infernal Saber DARK lvl4 fiend 1400/1700

Evil HERO Warp Imp WIND lvl2 fiend 1500/1400

Evil HERO Skyrein WIND lvl3 fiend/effect 1000/1000

Evil HERO Inferno Princess FIRE lvl3 fiend/effect 1200/800

Evil HERO Ore Orc EARTH lvl4 fiend/effect 800/2000

Evil HERO Dynamo LIGHT lvl4 fiend/effect 1600/1400

Evil HERO Savage Soul EARTH lvl4 fiend/effect 1500/1600

Evil HERO Acidman WATER lvl4 fiend/effect 800/1200c

Evil HERO Night Raiser DARK lvl4 fiend/effect 1000/1800

Evil HERO Fallen Angel LIGHT lvl4 fiend/effect 1800/1900

Evil HERO Titan EARTH lvl7 fiend/effect 2200/3200

Evil HERO Arch Mage DARK lvl4 fiend/effect 800/200

Evil HERO Big Blue WATER lvl3 fiend/effect 1750/1500

Evil HERO Gatling Guy FIRE lvl4 fiend/effect 1100/2000

Naruto nods "I like them and their spirits are at peace in them." He places the cards into his deck case and turns to his father once more before leaving the room and left the hospital with a solemn look on his whiskered face. As he walked he felt the spirit of Evil HERO Chaos Angel next to him.

_"My lord how are you feeling?" _the voice was soothing to him and softer then silk to his ears.

Naruto looks at her as he walked down the street avoiding people as he walked "I'm fine it's just its been so long since I've been back it looks like everything changed." looking ahead he saw Seto Kaiba, his younger brother Mokuba, and a girl in a pink suit dress with lavender hair, blue eyes and a normal duel disk she couldn't be more than 14 years of age. Naruto hadn't recalled meeting her before or even hearing of her nor had he seen her when he went to see Seto and Pegasus before.

Naruto walks over to them "hello Mr. Blue Eyes, Mr. Hostage, and I don't know your name Ms. Lavender?" he looked at her as if to sum her up.

Seto sighs "her name is Noe my daughter and I wish you wouldn't call us by those ridiculous nick names." he narrowing his eyes at the blond who was by now no longer paying attention.

Mokuba chuckles "I think it's funny Seto he's one of the only people who makes fun of you minus Joey."

Noe looks at her adopted uncle "I still don't see why we're here he doesn't look all that tough to me and father you promised to duel with me today." she looked at her father who was now smiling.

"Well Noe that's why we're here I wanted to see if our friend here is any stronger with those new cards of his." Kaiba smiled knowing he had caught Naruto's attention from the way his eyes gained a slight glint to them.

Naruto turns to them "and how would you do that Mr. Blue Eyes?" he predator smile forming on his lips and Chaos Angel's spirit smiled with him.

Kaiba smirks "you'll duel with Noe here and the winner well duel against me sounds fair to you two."

Noe nods at him "why not I could use a light warm up." she turns and looks at Naruto who was grinning sharply at her.

"And I was thinking a needed to test my new cards out on an herbivore before I went back to duel academy." Naruto activates his blue duel disk.

Noe stands to the opposite of Naruto activating hers "fine just don't cry to me if you lose."

Seto nods as he and Mokuba take up spectator sides against a building watching the two young duelist.

Naruto "you can take the first move I'll go second."

Noe nods "fine let's duel."

-Duel-

Noe 4000 LP

Naruto 4000 LP

1st turn

Drawing her card "hmm ok then" looking over the six cards in her hands she nods and places one on her duel disk "first I summon Stellar Aries in attack mode."

On the field before her appears a large ram with fur that looked to be the night sky itself with bronze horns and armor on its four legs.

Stellar Aries 1700/1800

Noe smiles "this is one of my Stellar monster gifted to me by Pegasus each is based on the constellations and each has its own special ability Aries here turns from a light attribute to a fire attribute and now all Stellar monster I play gain 200 attack."

Aries glows red and it roars/bleats loudly.

Stellar Aries 1900/1800

-On the sidelines-

A crowd had formed to watch the duel of Noe Kaiba and an unknown child. Reporters on the field had camera men out taking photos of the match while other people had begun to make bets.

Mokuba looks at his elder brother "hey Seto I know Naruto is strong but do you think he can beat Noe?"

"I'm not sure who's stronger but I know they're going to make each other work to win." Kaiba explains keeping his eyes on the match.

-Back to the duel-

Noe looks at Naruto's face as he stared at her but said nothing looking at her hand "I play two face downs and end my turn go."

2nd turn

Noe 4000 LP

Stellar Aries 1900/1800

Two face down spell/traps

Naruto 4000 LP

Naruto draws a card and looks over his hand and smiles "first I summon Evil HERO Acidman in attack mode!"

A vortex of darkness forms a pool in front of Naruto as a man in a full body navy blue army with a red visor and two large cannons on each hand. There was a dark tattered cape in the shape of wings on his back with a large canister of clear liquid on his back connected to each cannon.

Evil HERO Acidman 800/1200

Acidman's visor glows red and he points his two cannons at the face downs on Noe's field and fires two balls of clear at them destroying them in a burst of yellow pixels. Naruto smiled "before you ask and interrupt me Acidman has the ability of when I summon him by himself he can destroy up to two cards on the field and I can draw two." pulling two cards from his deck the Zero Joker smiles. "Now I play Double Summon and brings out Evil HERO Fallen Angel."

A veil of darkness descends from the sky as a young woman with short black hair and tan skin appears. She wore a short ivory dress, revealing her long legs and four long white wings, her arms and legs were covered by silver rings on her wrist and ankles.

Evil HERO Fallen Angel 1800/1000

Naruto smiles at her "now I play Dark Fusion and merge Evil HERO Acidman with Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy to fusion summon Evil HERO Tundra Terror."

Acidman jumps up laughing like a madman and forms into a black vortex as an image of Infernal Prodigy merge into one as a large humanoid figure in a snow white spandex with ice like spikes on his solders, hands, and feet appears. His head was covered by a wolf looking pelt.

Evil HERO Tundra Terror 2500/2000

Noe looked at the malicious ice giant "what the hell is that thing?" she noticed the red glint in Naruto's eyes and stopped.

"Listen here herbivore I don't like when people cut me off now Evil HERO Tundra Terror gain 500 attack for each HERO in play." Naruto smiles as his monster gains 1000 attack points for itself and Fallen Angel.

Evil HERO Tundra Terror 2500-3500/2000

"Now Tundra Terror attack with Black Ice Claw!" Tundra Terror's hands form into claws of black ice and slams down onto Stellar Aries destroying the beast into yellow pixels and damaging Noe.

Noe 4000-2400 LP

Naruto smiles "now Fallen Angel attack her directly with Spiral Dance."

Fallen Angel smiles at him and flies towards Noe and delivers a devastating kick to Noe's abdomen cause her to grunt.

Noe 2400-600 LP

Naruto grins and places two cards face down "I end my turn with two face downs." Before Naruto could finish Fallen Angel appeared before him and kissed him on the lips.

"What the hell?" she blushed watching the dark angel kiss her opponent.

-On the sidelines-

Seto blinked slowly "what just happened?" he looked to his brother.

Mokuba had owl like eyes "You think Pegasus knew about this?"

"If so let just say Kushina is going to kill him." the elder Kaiba stared back at the duel.

-Some Where in New Domino City-

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was working at her desk on another stack of the unholy mess that was paper work. When the television she kept on just in case she needed to know something showed the image of her darling baby boy being kissed but some girl deeply and it looked like she was using her full tongue.

**"WHAT THE HELL!"**her scream could be heard far and wide and woke a many a small child and tiny animal.

-The duel-

Naruto 4000-5400 LP

Naruto blushes deeply as Fallen Angel jumps away from him "you see Evil HERO Fallen Angel has the effect that during my end phase I gain 200 life points for each card sent to the graveyard this turn."

Noe looks at him with shocked eyes "and she has to kiss you to do so?"

"Yeah that's just it I didn't think she would." the blond duelist looks at his monster who was currently trying to play innocent.

3rd turn

Noe 400 LP

Naruto 5400 LP

Evil HERO Terror Tundra 3500/2000

Evil HERO Fallen Angel 1800/100

Two face down spell/trap cards

Noe looks at him "okay so you're a little good but try this out first I draw and then I'll play Monster Reborn and bring back Stellar Aries."

Stellar Aries appears in a burst of shimmering star light with its heads held high as it glows red.

Stellar Aries 1700-1900/1800

"Next I play my own Double Summon and I call out Stellar Taurus and Stellar Cancer." Noe places down two cards on her disk.

The images of a bull made of the night sky with bronze horns and spikes on its back while it stumped it hooves into the earth as it glowed red like Aries had done.

Stellar Taurus 1800-2000/1100

Next to Taurus came a time image of a large crab made of the night sky with bronze claws and legs the beast glowed a light blue before snapping it's claws.

Stellar Cancer 1400-1600/2000

Noe smiled "Now because Taurus is in play your monster losses 300 attack for each "Stellar" monster in play and Cancer cancels the effect of any monster that attribute matches another "Stellar" monster so Terror Tundra loses it's 1000 attack points and 900 more"

Evil HERO Terror Tundra drops to one knee weaken and looks back at Naruto and spoke to him "I'm sorry my lord." Naruto nodded to him in acceptance and stared as Fallen Angel also became weaker.

Evil HERO Terror Tundra 3500-1600/2000

Evil HERO Fallen Angel 1800-900/100

"Now I think it's time for some pay back Stellar Aries attack Terror Tundra with Star Light Horns!" she points as he her monster runs towards the giant.

"I'm sorry to cut in but I play Negate Attack ending the battle phase and saving my monster." Naruto presses a button on his duel disk.

The female Kaiba looked at him "fine but now we have to do this the hard way I activate the spell card Scroll of Bewitchment and equip it to Stellar Cancer turning it into a FIRE attributed monster."

A purple scroll with white incantations on it wraps around the crab turning its blue glow red.

-On the sidelines-

Seto looks surprised and proud all at the same time "it seems she going to summon one of her strongest monsters."

Mokuba nods with a small smile on his face "let's see if Naruto is up to the challenge."

-The duel-

Noe placed a card from her hand on her disk "now by sending three Stellar monsters on my field with the fire Attribute I can special summon Stella Draco in attack mode."

Cancer, Taurus, and Aries form into a red sphere of star light that starts to spin as it forms into a long serpentine body. The beast grew a pair of thin bronze wings and two horns from its head, that matched the gauntlets covering the arms of the dragon a red glow blinded most of the people present.

Stellar Draco 3500/2300

Noe smiles "I activate his special ability by discarding two card from my hand I can destroy all monsters on you field and you take damage equal to their original attack so go Stellar Fire Works." discarding a card from her hand to the graveyard.

Draco opens its mouth and fires red beams of lights at Naruto's monsters destroying both Terror Tundra and Fallen Angel.

Naruto 5400-1100 LP

Noe smiles I end my turn your move blonde."

4th turn

Noe 400 LP

Stellar Draco 3500/2300

Naruto 1100 LP

1 facedown spell/trap card

Naruto sighs as he draws his next card and grins "I play my facedown Call of the Hunted to special summon Evil HERO Fallen Angel back to field in attack mode."

Naruto watches as Fallen Angel reappeared in front of him with a smile then looked up at Draco and glared.

Noe laughs "she can't help you don't you get it?"

Naruto's eye narrow as he lost his its grin **"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE HERBIVORE I WON'T EVER GET UP AND THIS TIME I'M GOING TO BITE YOU AND YOUR LIZARD TO DEATH!"** he places two more cards on his duel disk "first I play the Ritual spell card Dragon Summoning Scroll now I send to the graveyard Armor Exe and Summoned Skull to ritual summon my gift from Atticus meet Tiamat Queen of Dragons."

An image of a golden tomb appears and opens revealing the image of a dragon with a radiant look. Its scales were brightly colored dazzling gems and it velvet wings created a gust of wind that shock the area as it roared.

Tiamat Queen of Dragons 3400/4000

Noe stares at his beautiful dragon but to her that's all it had going for it "so what your dragon queen doesn't match the power of my Stellar Draco."

A dark aura surrounded Naruto as his head hung low "first you cut me off three times but you also insult a gift from my precious person," looking up his blue eyes turned red **"I'M GOING TO BITE YOU TO DEATH HERE AND NOW YOU RUDE LITTLE HERBIVORE!" **calming down "now I activate Tiamat's power if there's a dragon the on the field then that monster loses 1000 attack points and Tiamat gains 1000."

Tiamat flies toward Draco and bit into the dragon's neck causing it to roar in pain as it thrashes about in Tiamat's maw. Soon the dragon queen releases Stellar Draco in a weakened state.

Stellar Draco 3500-2500/2300

Tiamat Queen of Dragons 3400-4400/4000

Naruto "now before you cut me off I play Dark Fusion to merge Evil HERO Fallen Angel and Tiamat together to summon Evil HERO Dragon Rider in attack mode."

Fallen Angel and Tiamat flew into the dark vortex and formed together as a woman in pitch black ornate armor appears, with a long blue cape, and a dragon's helm. Under her was a large white dragon with red eyes and a black chest plate and black metal armor on its legs, arms, and tail. The woman wielded a broadsword and a chain in her hands.

Evil HERO Dragon Rider 4500/5000

Naruto grins darkly "now because you control a dragon monster Dragon Rider reduces its attack to 0 for one turn and down attack with Dragon Slasher Fire."

Stellar Draco 2500-0/2300

Dragon Rider takes flight into the sky as the female rider threw a barrage of chains at Draco forming a full body cast of chains then throwing her sword at the chained dragon as the dragon she rides fires a breath of black and white fire with it. Once the attack hit all Noe could do was cover her eyes as an explosion covered the field and sent her flying backwards.

Noe 400-0 LP

Winner Naruto.

Noe picks herself up and stares at Naruto "so I guess you beat me."

He looks at her "you guess?"

"Hey watch it baka I didn't lose on purpose I'll beat you next time!"

Naruto smirk and begins to walk away from the Kaiba family "hey wait what about your duel with my dad?"

Naruto doesn't turn to look at her "I'm not ready for that yet if when and besides I have more training to do." he left without letting anyone stop him for questioning.

Seto watches him leave and shook his head "I think you broke him a little Noe"

Noe looks at her father "how so he won the match didn't he?"

Seto nods "yeah but Naruto life points dropped below 2000 for him that is taboo."

-In a random hotel-

Naruto lays on his bed in a plain white t shirt and tan pants. The spirit of Fallen Angel stood there beside his bed with a lust filled look in her eyes "you can look all you want but no touching I'm not in the mood."

She pouts at him as she went back to her card to rest, leaving Naruto to look through his cards Tiamat was in his hand along with another card one of a purple metallic robotic five headed dragon. These where his gifts from Atticus and Zane the day they became Obelisk blues, he gave Zane Power Bound and Atticus got Atmosphere from him as well. While then were in the academy they trained together and Naruto's life points never dropped below 2000 and only did so for the a strategy when he had to draw his opponent in but today was something that got to him if he had go through with his plan to use Dark Calling he might have lost then and there.

He was doubting himself again no he couldn't do this now he had a duel to win in six more days against Zane then he had to prepare for everything else on his plate. Sighing Naruto held his head low and laid backwards and entered the dream world.

-End of chapter 2-

* * *

><p>Okay here's the rewrite of chapter just some little stuff and redoing the original and fixing some things. And from reading it over some new ideas are coming up so yay me. Okay then now I'm working on the rest.<p>

Naruto will be leaving his Obedian deck behind once him completes his Vice and Virtue decks and has one final duel with them against Zane before finally laying the archtype to rest or passing it on to someone else.

Okay now I'm going to finish the other chapters next.


	3. Joker Vs Kaiser Part 1

Hi everyone its Icecore22 and here's chapter 3 now before I promised you the Zane and Naruto duel so here it is in this chapter. Once again I don't own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh GX. SO now on with the story this may be a bit long. Also thanks to all my loyal fans and those who are patent with me.

Regular Speech

_Flashback_

Thoughts, Duel Spirits, or Monster

**Demonic Voice, Anger, or Possessed**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Joker vs. Kaiser. Part1 The Past, Present, and Future.<p>

Our favorite blond duelist Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze sat by himself in his hotel room going over his two separate Evil Hero decks he had done this since the day after his duel with Noe Kaiba, and with good reason unlike the Elemental Heroes they we're based off of the Evil Heroes seemed to be divided into two groups those of virtue and those of vices which meant they didn't like being in the same deck as one another so he had to separate them which meant he needed to call in another favor this time from his father's teacher a man named Jiraiya Gama. Jiraiya was also one of the dueling/business tycoon masters of his time though he couldn't beat Yugi the King of Games he was still a master duelist. Naruto respected him for that but the man was a pervert whom he had to rip into more times than he bothered to count in his life time. This being said Naruto did save him from his mother once when he was almost caught taking pictures of her in the shower and blamed it on his father.

Naruto himself had to watch his mother blush like a school girl at that and watch her and his father dance around the house like love struck teens, but he knew the truth and knew if his mother ever found out she'd have his balls on a silver platter so he used it to blackmail the old toad into doing task for him rather it was getting information from his spy network, money for objects, transportation, or what he currently needed cards for his duel decks.

When there was a knock at the door Naruto answered it to see a tall older man with long white hair a dark green dress shirt, green dress pants and a red vest with an armband with the kanji for oil on it. In his left hand was a metal brief case and beside him was a young woman with short brunette hair, lite brown eyes, she wore a white blouse, and a black skirt with high hills in her arms was a small piglet in a white blouse matching the woman. She was he's imprinted elder sister Shizune the adopted daughter of Jiraiya and Tsunade when they we're married and living together which they stopped doing after three years but Naruto had never known them to take another lover or file for divorce him.

Before the blond could even utter a hello Shizune was upon him embracing him like she normally did when he was younger "Naruto-kun I was so worried about you!" the taller child began to cry into his shoulder as she tightened her grip on him.

-Time skip 3 hours to calm Shizune down and to keep Naruto from killing Jiraiya for laughing-

Naruto now sat in a chair drinking a cup of coffee, while Shizune drank green tea, and Jiraiya had some orange spice tea Tonton sat on Naruto's lap contently asleep "so Erosennin mind telling me why it is you brought Shizune-nee with you?"

Jiraiya sighs at the nickname "I didn't bring her with me she followed me here to see you." placing the suitcase on the table he also reached into his pocket "I was also stopped by Maximillion on my way here he said he forgot to give you these when he last saw you." placing three boaster packs of duel monster cards on the table next to the suitcase he brought.

Naruto looked at them then to Shizune "you know you could have just called Pegasus and he would have given you my new cell number right?"

Shizune shook her head "nope I couldn't for one thing there's no way to tell if you would have answered, second I haven't spent any time with dad recently and third I missed you oh and..." taking a few seconds to reach into her pocket she pulled a filer from her pocket it had a picture of Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician fighting on it above a carnival "there's a fair in town today and mom is going to be there she asked me to bring you."

Naruto looked over the paper and smirked to himself "hmmm sounds like fun but give me a few minutes to put my decks together." he stood up giving Tonton back to his sister and pushed them both out of the room before locking the door.

-Outside-

Jiraiya grumbled something about ungrateful god children while his daughter called her mother nether noticed a cloaked figure three buildings over watching them intensely with a blue fish mask on. Behind him stood three other figures each the same height as him but simply white mask donned their faces.

-With Naruto in his hotel room-

Splitting his Evil Heroes into two groups Naruto opened the new boaster packs from Pegasus to reveal a set of new monsters what caught his attention was the new Evil Heroes along with a few new fusion that were promising and his new basic Evil Heroes and support cards fit his needs for his Balance deck quiet well so he finished it with the new cards gifted to him.

Balance Deck (46 cards in main deck, 10 cards in trunk, 10 extra deck cards)

(This is the listing of cards in his main deck only)

Normal Monsters

Evil Hero Infernal Saber DARK lvl4 fiend 1400/1700

Evil Hero Blitz LIGHT lvl4 fiend 1700/1000

Summoned Skull DARK lvl6 fiend 2500/1200

Effect Monsters

Evil Hero Infernal Gainer EARTH lvl4 fiend/effect 1600/0

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy DARK lvl2 fiend/effect 300/600

Evil Hero Malicious Edge EARTH lvl7 fiend/effect 2600/1800

Evil Hero Fallen Angel LIGHT lvl4 fiend/effect 1800/1900

Evil Hero Titan EARTH lvl7 fiend/effect 2200/3200

Evil Hero Lance WATER lvl4 fiend/effect 1600/1200

Evil Hero Combustion FIRE lvl2 fiend/effect 1400/600

Evil Hero Shadow Dancer DARK lvl4 fiend/effect 1900/1800

Evil Hero Dynamo LIGHT lvl4 fiend/effect 1600/1400

Evil Hero Skyrein WIND lvl3 fiend/effect 1000/1000

Evil Hero Inferno Princess FIRE lvl3 fiend/effect 1200/800

Watchdog Obedian Fire lvl3 fiend/effect 1400/500 (x3 copies)

Obsidian Mercury Hydra -Sigma lvl8 machine/effect?/?

Power Invader DARK lvl5 fiend/effect 2200/0

Armor Exe LIGHT lvl4 rock/effect 2400/1400

Jowls of Dark Demise WATER lvl2 fiend/effect 200/100

Axe Dragonute DARK lvl4 dragon/effect 2000/1200

Tiamet Queen of Dragons FIRE lvl7 dragon/ritual/effect 3400/4000

Spell

Polymerization

Dark Fusion (x2 copies)

Dark Calling

Nobleman of Extermination

Heavy Storm

Pot of Greed

Vicious Claw

Double Summon

Evil Vision

Hall of Hunters

Nightmares' Steelcage

Dragon Summoning Scroll

Trap

Negate Attack

Dimensional Prison

Dark Bribe (x2 copies)

Fairy Box

Call of the Hunted

-End of deck list-

Shuffling his new deck he before her begins he removes Tiamet and Sigma his gifts from his befriends replacing them with two random monsters from the boaster packs and the Dragon Summoning Scroll with a random trap. looking at the clock he had another thirty minutes before he had meet at the duel carnival so he decided he spend it sleeping. Laying back he remembered the day he first met Atticus and Zane.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_Naruto entered the duel academy test hall he was 10 entering for a chance to become a great duelist and to beat those who stepped to him. In the old days he wore dark orange jacket with a white t, and black jeans. His hair was a spiky mess he his mother wanted him to stay behind and let her cut it but he was already late. With that on mind and not wanting to be rude to the instructor he took his leave while his mother searched for scissor that he hide under the fridge._

_Walking to the registration table he was given a testing number and a test to complete in the room with the others when he entered he saw a roomed filled with young duelist but for some reason two caught his attention a boy with long spiky dark blue hair with a calm look on his face at least age 11 and another boy with long brown hair who looked to be having a hard time with his test roughly the same age as the boy before him. Sighing in boredom he finished his test in two minutes then waited for the proctor to get to him so he could at least sleep a while before he had to duel someone which was the only reason he lost his temper. When the woman wearing a blue jacket and a white skirt finally got to where he was he just left the room to wait for them to tell him when to duel but before he could get up._

_The Procter "of young man you have to wait for me to score your test before you can go."_

_Turning around to face her his blue eyes glowed for a second catching her off guard "all my answers are correct I assure you and if they aren't I'm sure I'll crush who ever I'm dueling enough to qualify so please don't bother me again." his voice cut through the room like the fangs of a wolf piercing the neck of deer. leaving the room the proctor scored his test he was one of the only three to score a perfect 100._

_-In the stands-_

_Naruto sat there with his eyes closed listening to the sounds of monsters battling monster and spells being countered by traps. if anyone would ask him his favorite music it would be the sounds of a monster being summoned and the rhythm of a spell card activating after the reverse of a trap card. He was in love with dueling and nothing was more fun for him then fighting opponents who were strong and crushing them into the ground. He was snapped out of his music when he felt someone poke him then try to poke him again moving his hand to catch the offender he looked to see the brown haired boy from before._

_Narrowing his eyes Naruto stared at him "you had better be glad I'm in a good mode or I'd rip you apart right now." a dark aura covered his face as he stared at the boy._

_The boy had done something now one but his family had done when he threatened them and laugh "hey man no need to be riled up so much eh?" laughing to himself the boy pulled himself free from Naruto's death grip and held his hand out to be shake "hi I'm Atticus Rhodes nice to meet cha."_

_Naruto blinked for a moment __"who the hell is this little animal?"__ look away from him he closed his eyes again only to be disturb by Atticus' sitting himself next to him "what the hell do you want now?" the blond turned his head to the still smiling brunette._

_Atticus "well I just wanted to sit down and get a front row seat to the duels until it's my turn." his smile never wavered._

_Naruto looked at him with annoyance and was about to cut into when there was an annulment "Zane Trusdale registration number 03408"_

_Atticus began to cheer loudly "yeah go get him Zane you can do this." _

_Naruto looked at the blue haired duelist from before maybe he would keep his eyes open for this one._

_-Zane's duel- _

_He looked at his opponent an Obelisk Blue student with a cocky grin on his face "so are you ready brat to get schooled?"_

_Zane looked at him and smiled "is that so then how about you take the first move too."_

_The Obelisk smirked "fine once I beat you everyone will know trash like you doesn't belong at duel academy."_

_Duel _

_Obelisk 4000 lp _

_Zane 4000 lp_

_the Obelisk "I draw my card now I play Ancient Rules which allows me to special summon one level 5 or high normal monster from my hand so come fourth Spiral Serpent."_

_a map like sheet of paper opens before him as a geyser of water fires a large serpent monster from within it._

_Spiral Serpent 2900/2900_

_The obelisk began to laugh "ha with 2900 attack and defense points not even the King of Games Dark Magician can hold a candle to my monster."_

_-In the stand two teachers watched Crowler and Banner-_

_Professor Banner rubs his cat's Pharaoh's back "hmm it would seem that our Obelisk is using his own deck and not a premade one this highly unfair."_

_Crowler smirked "so what if he does it the boy was so cocky as to let him have the first move then he deserves to lose."_

_Behind them they heard a growling sound as Pharaoh began to try to hide himself in Banner's lap looking behind them the professors came face to face with Naruto and Atticus who was still smiling as the blond narrowed his eyes at the duel._

_The aura around Naruto seemed to bend the metal of his seat as his eyes darkened "you there with the cat and ugly woman keep it quiet before I use you to feed my craving."_

_Banner smiled as Pharaoh looked at Naruto then jumped from his lap to the blonds before laying down "I'll keep that in mind and it seems Pharaoh likes you."_

_Crowler on the other hand didn't take to kindly to being threated "who are you calling a woman you brat I'll..." his voice caught in his throat as Naruto's eyes flashed an eerie red and a pencil made its way an inch from Crowler's neck to the chair._

_"Shut up and sit down." the blond turned back to the duel as Atticus began to laugh at his new friend's antics if you could call them that._

_-The duel-_

_The obelisk "I'll end my turn with two facedown cards your go."_

_The Obelisk 4000 lp_

_Spiral Serpent 2900/2900_

_Two facedown spell/trap_

_Zane 4000 lp_

_Zane drew his card and looked over his hand "first I Summon Cyber Dragon Zwei." placing the card on his duel disk__._

_The mechanical dragon appears before its master._

_Cyber Dragon Zwei 1500/1000_

_The obelisk smirks "that dinky tin can can't even dent my serpent."_

_Zane looked at him "a duelist who doesn't know how to use a card and relies on power alone shouldn't call himself a duelist."_

_the Obelisk glare harden "well then if that's so then you wouldn't mind me activating my facedown card Metalmorph and placing it my Spiral Serpent then special summoning Spiral Metal Serpent in attack mode."_

_The face down card becomes a metal liquid that coats Spiral Serpent before it expands and transforms into light blue metal machine serpent with reds eyes and bladed fins._

_Spiral Metal Serpent 3500/3500 _

_The obelisk laughs more "now my dragon has enough power to blow Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon to high hell but that's not all because now I activate my last trap card Premium Metalmorph." he flips the card face up to reveal a golden metalmorph with shining graphics "now by removing from play Metalmorph in my grave and a Rare Metalmorph while also paying in my hand and haft my life points I can equip this once per turn its unaffected by my opponent's spell and trap cards and my monster gains a 1000 attack points."_

_Spiral Metal Serpent roars as its metal coating becomes golden._

_Spiral Metal Serpent 3500-4500/3500_

_Zane looks at it "I guess now you're going to brag how your monster can now crush Obelisk the Tormenter or Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon right?"_

_The obelisk smiles "of course why not compared to them my monster should be a god card hahahahah!" he began to laugh louder,_

_Zane looks at him "well then let me show you first I activate Zwei's ability now by revealing a spell card from my hand I can treat it as a Cyber Dragon." he places a card on his duel disk as a giant version of the picture is shown Special Hurricane._

_Laughter erupted from the obelisk "geez kid that move won't help you your monster just got a name change and not only that but even if you use that card it won't do you any good."_

_Zane smirks "I'll see about that I discard one card from my hand to activate Special Hurricane now I can destroy all your monsters who were special summoned!" discarding the card a storm surrounds Spiral Metal Serpent when the winds die down the monster looked unharmed._

_The Obelisk laughs more "geez you're so stupid hahaha..." he never finished what he was going to say when Zane placed another card down._

_Zane "I play Evolution Burst now when I control a Cyber Dragon I can activate this card and destroy one card you control!_

_Zane's opponent pales "but wait Premium Metalmorph only works once per turn."_

_Zane smiled "that's the idea."_

_Everyone watches as Cyber Dragon Zwei roars and fires a blast of blue light at Spiral Metal Serpent causing the beast to explode into a million pixels._

_the who stadium grew quiet as the best Obelisk duelist's strongest card was destroyed by a child applying for the school._

_Zane looked at his opponent "I'm not done yet I play Polymerization to summon my Cyber End Dragon by fusing my Cyber Dragon Zwei who is treated as a Cyber Dragon and my two Cyber Dragons in my hand."_

_The two cards in his hand glows white as his monster on the field turned white as well before forming into a three headed mechanical dragon with large wings._

_Cyber End Dragon 4000/2800_

_-In the stands_

_Naruto sat up completely with a smile on his face "it's over for him." he wanted to duel Zane now and his hunger for a duel grew._

_Atticus looked at him "__yeah I know that look"-_

_-back to the duel_

_The obelisk took a step back "no this can't be I'm the best and these are my cards." he looked ready to run as he stared Cyber End Dragon down._

_Zane smiled "sorry but not any more Cyber End Dragon attack him directly with _Super Strident Blaze_!"_

_The three head machine fired a burst of white lasers at the obelisk sending him flying back ending the duel._

_Winner Zane_

_Time passed as Naruto sat in his spot wanting to duel and Atticus only made him angrier with his damn smile he listened to the announcement from the speaker "Atticus Rhodes registration number 04931."_

_Atticus smiled as he walked to the arena away from Naruto who looked relived to have his personal space back that was until her felt another's present Zane sat behind he watching the duel._

_Naruto looked at him and then to the arena sighing he kept his eyes open maybe watch the annoying herbivore get kicked around would lessen his hunger__._

_The duel_

_Atticus stared at his opponent a woman in a blue jacket and a long white dress, her blue hair was cut pixie short with a tattoo on her left shoulder. He smiled "well I guess you know my name may I have yours?"_

_The woman smiled "oh my manners my name is Renka Urama now let's begin"_

_Atticus "as the gentleman I'll let you have the first turn."_

_Duel _

_Rena 4000 lp_

_Atticus 4000 lp_

_Rena drew a card from her deck "I summon Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode."_

_Beautiful Headhuntress 1600/800_

_Atticus "ah a beautiful monster from a beautiful duelist." he smiled at her "I see stardom in you."_

_Rena smiles "why thank you but let's see if you can win the duel now I play the equip spell Malevolent Nuzzler now my Headhuntress gains 700 attack points._

_A green glow surrounds the monster and her cleaver like blade._

_Beautiful Headhuntress 1600-2300/800_

_she places two cards on her duel disk " now I end my turn by playing the spell card The A. Forces I can now increase the attack of all warrior-type monsters by 200 for each warrior and spellcaster on my side of the field for now there's one and then I play one facedown card."_

_Beautiful Headhuntress 2300-2500/800_

_2nd turn_

_Rena 4000 lp_

_Beautiful Headhuntress 2500/800 (Malevolent Nuzzler)_

_The A. Forces (continuous)_

_One facedown spell/trap_

_Atticus 4000 lp_

_Atticus draws one card from his deck "hmm first I normal summon Beast King Barbaros in attack mode."_

_Beast King Barbaros appears before Atticus with a roar._

_Beast King Barbaros 3000/1200-1900/1200_

_Rena looked at his monster __"wait his monster what just had 3000 attack points now it only has 1900?"_

_Atticus smiled "for those who are wondering why my monsters attack dropped well that's because I summoned it without a tribute when that happens its attack drop to 1900."_

_Rena was confused "why weaken a monster like that on your first turn?"_

_Atticus smiles "because I have this." placing a spell card on his disk a red carpet appears under Barbaros "I activate the spell card Red Carpet Arrival now when I have a level seven or higher monster in play I can special summon another monster of the same type but of a level 5 or lower from my deck, hand or graveyard the drawback is neither of these monster may attack this turn." a card pops from his deck and he places it on the field "so I chose the level four monster Panther Warrior"_

_A whole opens on the red carpet as Panther Warrior jumps out waving its blade._

_Panther Warrior 2000/1900_

_Rena rubbed her chin "hmm an interesting move but I don't see how they help you much."_

_-In the stands-_

_Zane looked at his friend duel then he heard a growl he looked down at Naruto who began to squeeze the metal of the chair._

_Naruto looked angry __"get on with it already__" t__his duel wasn't worth it anymore leaning back he began to close his eyes._

_"You should watch Atticus is about to make his point." looking up he heard Zane voice turning his head he looked back to the duel._

_-The duel-_

_Atticus "I'll show you I activate the special ability of my Lion Warrior Arthur in my hand now when I control two beast-warriors, two beasts, or two winged beast I can tribute them to special summon it from my hand."_

_Both Barbaros and Panther Warrior glowed yellow before bursting into pixels and reforming in a large Lion like monster with a red main and golden fur. It wore a silver armor with a blue cape and had two lances in its powerful hands._

_Lion Warrior Arthur 1800/1900 _

_Rena smiles "it seems your lion's all fluff and no claws."_

_Atticus smiles back "I'm sorry but his power comes from those under his service say the two monsters I used to summon him because when I special summon him the way I did he gains the original attack points of the monsters used to summon him."_

_Rena blinked "wait but Barbaros had 3000 and Panther warrior had 2000."_

_Lion Warrior Arthur roars as his lances glow bright red as his attack points grow._

_Lion Warrior Arthur 1800-6800/1900_

_Atticus "now I activate the equip spell card Idol's Song." _

_A microphone appears before Arthur and he grabs it looking back at Atticus with the look of annoyance above all other things__._

_Lion Warrior Arthur 6800-1800/1900_

_Rena blinked "what the hell are you doing your monster was stronger than mine."_

_Atticus "you see when a monster is equipped with Idol's Song it's attack reverses to its original but it can't be destroyed in battle or by card effect."_

_Rena looked at him "but still you're going to take damage if I attack it."_

_Atticus nods "then maybe you should just watch now Arthur attack her Beautiful Headhuntress with King's Roar Smash."_

_Arthur roared into the mike causing a blast of sound to race towards the stronger monster._

_-__In the stands-_

_Crowler laughed "it would seem as he didn't pass his basic math classes."_

_Banner shook his head "no he did if he has the card then this match is his in a one turn kill."_

_-The duel- _

_Rena smirked "sorry kid looks like you didn't make it this year maybe next here's a basic rule when you attack a stronger monster with a weaker on the weaker monster is destroyed and you take damage."_

_Atticus smiled at her "not so close because I activate the quick play spell card Stardom Explosion now when a monster equipped with Idol's Voice attacks I don't take damage or I can also destroy all spell and trap cards."_

_Rena looked at her face down Magic Cylinder his plan was to take her facedown out and finish this._

_Atticus "now I can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field including Idol's Song and your cards meaning Arthur gains his attack points and Beautiful Headhuntress losers he's."_

_A spot light covers the field and focuses on all the spell and trap cards destroying them in an explosion._

_Lion Warrior Arthur 1800-6800/1900_

_Beautiful Headhuntress 2500-1600/800_

_Arthur smirks as it draws it blades and slashes into the female assassin destroying her with his lances._

_Rena 4000-0_

_Winner Atticus _

_Atticus smiled as he took a bow "me and my monsters have major star quality." _

_-In the stands-_

_Naruto looked to be smiling "maybe he's not such a weak herbivore."_

_Zane looked at him and smiled "he's just as strong as I am if he takes a duel seriously to the point he wants to win."_

_Then the next announcement came through the intercom "Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze registration number 06266 come to the arena."_

_Naruto walked to the arena passing Atticus as he came in "that was an entertaining duel, but your monsters have their own way of fighting that doesn't match yours until you completely sync with them you won't be a star." walking pass Atticus who looked shocked at how much he had said to him and how he said it._

_Once Naruto got to the arena he saw a tall man with red hair and dark skin in a blue obelisk jacket with white pants opened to reveal a white t shirt with the words hot stud on it._

_The larger duelist smiled "sup little man I'm Grendel Thompson I'll be your proctor." he held his hand out to be shaken._

_Naruto shook his hand "I hope you can duel better than the first two are you going to use your real deck or a test deck."_

_Grendel smiles "sorry little man I'll be using a pre made deck as are the rules the obelisk who dueled before against that Zane kid broke a major rule."_

_The blond sighs "fine then let's begin you may make your move first my deck tells me all I need is one turn."_

_Grendel smiled "are you so sure then well I guess I we__'__ll begin."_

_Duel _

_Grendel 4000 lp_

_Naruto 4000 lp_

_Both duelist draw their hands Grendel "ok my draw first I play Graceful Charity now I can draw three cards then discard two," drawing three cards from his deck then looking through his new hand he discarded two card "now I remove from play my two light monsters to special summon Soul of Purity and Light in attack mode."_

_Removing the two cards from his graveyard everyone covers their eyes as a bright light forms into a transparent angelic girl._

_Soul of Purity and Light 2000/1800_

_Grendel smiles as he waits for anything from Naruto who only looks at his monster "now I play Cestus of Dagla and equip it to my monster now it gains 500 attack and when I do damage to you I gain that much to my life points now I end my turn with two face down cards."_

_Soul of Purity and Light holds up a golden cestus in her life hand. _

_Soul of Purity and Light 2000-2500/1800_

_2nd turn _

_Grendel 4000 lp _

_Soul of Purity and Light 2500/1800 (Cestus of Dagla)_

_Two facedown spell/trap cards_

_Naruto 4000 lp _

_Naruto drew his card "first I summon Watchdog Obedian in attack mode."_

_A red of dark energy burst to life as a large Doberman like dog appears it had a longer tail and a pitch black coat with deep red eyes. When it was summoned it ran to Naruto like any loyal dog would to its master._

_Watchdog Obedian 1400/500_

_Grendel smiled "sorry kid but I activate my facedown Trap Hole and now because your normal summoned a monster with an attack more than 1000 its destroyed."_

_A blue hole appears under Watchdog Obedian destroying the hell hound in a burst of yellow pixels. When it settled another Watchdog Obedian appeared in a flash of red much to everyone's surprise._

_Naruto looked at him crossly "when Watchdog Obedian is sent to the grave by card effect or battle I can special summon another from my deck or hand in attack mode." he places another monster in the place of the first. "Also if you cut me off before I'm finished I'll have to hurt you." he sickly sweet voice promised pain._

_Grendel smirked "is that so well then you won't like this my second face down another Trap Hole." he flipped the card up and another whop sucked Naruto's hound in destroying it._

_In another red flash another onyx black fiend dog appears to Naruto's side._

_Naruto looked at the smile on his opponent's face and growled "that's the last time your cut me off you Ginger-Boy."_

_The crowd laughed at his nick name for Grendel but soon stopped when a dark aura surrounded Naruto._

_The blond calmed himself down "I activate the spell card Hall of Hunters." the stadium became an ominous cavern with a large fireplace behind Naruto the walls were littered with skulls of animals and the remains of a hunter's kill that's when everyone heard Watchdog Obedian howl cruelly as the fire place behind its master spit two fire balls out becoming the two Watchdog Obedians that were destroyed by the Grendel__._

_Naruto "when Hall of Hunters comes into play all level 3 and lower fiends destroyed by battle are special summoned to the field if able and all fiends in play gain 600 attack points"_

_Watchdog Obedian 1400-2000/500_

_Watchdog Obedian 1400-2000/500_

_Watchdog Obedian 1400-2000/500_

_Grendel looked at the fearsome fiends as they bared their fangs to him "well then let's see if you dogs can match my creature."_

_Naruto eyes glowed red "oh they can't but when Hall of Hunters is in play with three Onyx Obedians on the field I can activate my second spell card Gates of Dark Obedian!"_

_The fireplace behind him bursts into a black metal gate appeared with purple flames covering the soon it opened and pulled in the three Onyx Obedians then closed shut._

_Naruto smiles as the gates behind him began to shake and rattle as it opened once more to reveal a large three headed fiend with canine like heads, a black body with purple flames coating its back and claws. It had a snake for its tail and a pair of burning wings from its back. All three heads pointed to Grendel as the beast howled as dark energy escaped its body._

_Naruto looked as Grendel stepped back "meet my monster Executioner of Darkness Obedian Cerberus."_

_Executioner of Darkness Obedian Cerberus 3400/1800_

_-In the stands-_

_Atticus looked a bit unnerved by the presence of Naruto's monster "whoa that thing has dark stardom all over it."_

_Zane nods as he watches a few of the other students and duelist cower a bet only the seasoned duelist didn't look scared well Pro. Banner smiled as Crowler looked ready to run for the hills._

_-The duel-_

_Naruto "now to let you know Executioner of Darkness Obedian Cerberus is a fusion monster of my three Watchdog Obedian and I could have used Polymerization but Gates of Dark Obedian is a continuous spell card that allows me to fusion summon fiend monster as long as I control Hall of Hunters the price is the monster I summon this way is sent back to my extra deck for the remainder of the duel and the monster used to summon it return after it attacks oh and that's to the Hall of Hunters it gains 600 attacks._

_Executioner of Darkness Obedian Cerberus 3400-4000/1800_

_Naruto smiled "also my beast has an ability I could have played that allows me to send all face up monster on your field to the grave," he watched Grendel flinch at the "but I won't be using it I like attacking more," his smile grew as his opponent began to sweat "maybe you should have saved your Trap Holes for this to bad now it's time to feast Cerberus attack with Executioner's Black Flames!"_

_The beast opens its three maws and fires a blast of black and purple flames at the transparent angel destroying it in an explosion that shook the arena forcing Grendel backwards._

_Grendel 4000-2500 lp_

_When it was finished Grendel watched as the gate opened and sucked the beast back in before it opening and revealing Naruto's three Watchdog Obedians as the rushed him fangs bared._

_Naruto "now my Watchdog Obedians attack you directly with Infernal Pack Strike!"_

_The three hell hounds jumped into med air and fired three blast of fire at Naruto's opponent thankfully he had calmed down so his opponent wasn't hit with full power just enough to send him back._

_Grendel 2500-0 lp_

_Winner Naruto_

_-In the observation room- _

_Chancellor Sheppard had a smile on his face "it would seem we have three new students with great potential here."_

_-Time skip 3 years later -_

_It had been three years since Zane, Atticus, and Naruto had become legends at duel academy under the names Kaiser, King, and Zero Joker. Naruto had taken over the Disciplinary Action Squad from original leader a kid named Sai whom Naruto didn't like one bit after he insulted his dueling and his parents._

_And now he was taking his rounds at his dorm when he felt the darkness over took him as it turned dark._

_-__End of flashback-_

* * *

><p>Now Naruto was walking side by side with his cousin Shizune, her pet pig Tonton and his father's teacher Jiraiya as they walked through the carnival. They hadn't arrived on time for the dueling which annoyed Naruto to no ends so much so that he's dark aura busted from time to time taking out the random window, cellphone, or the occasional man reading one of Jiraiya's books in his presence.<p>

Why had they been so late? The main reason was due to Jiraiya wanting to spend some time at a bathhouse to get research for his books. Let just say our blond duelist showed his distaste by using his aura to send the older man into the female side and listen to him get beaten by them.

Now that he had missed his time to duel Naruto thought this night would be a bore for him.

Sadly he didn't see the three cloaked figures follow him in the shadows.

-In the mountains at the Cyber Style Dojo-

Zane stood before Chancellor Sheppard who was holding a metal box with a blue outline on it.

Sheppard smiled "Zane my boy I believe you are ready for the final set of the Cyber Style light deck." Moving the box to Kaiser the blue haired boy took it in his arms.

Zane opened the box when he did a light appeared from within and the card on the top revealed itself.

"Cyber Draconic," from the picture the eyes of the beast glowed brightly as Zane held it close to him.

Sheppard pulls a new duel disk out for Zane "are you ready for him Zane?"

Take the due l disk "this time I won't know unless I come at him with my all and with this new deck I might be able to give the unpredictable a more surprising challenge."

In a Dark Room

Thirteen strangers sat covered by shadows and darkness, the white of their eyes cut through their ominous silhouettes.

One of the voices obviously male spoke up "so umm who the hell forgot to pay the light bill?"

The other twelve figures groaned at his odd joke till a female voice spoke up "on a serious matter why are we all here?"

An older male voice spoke from a longer shadow "we have been hired to do a job by a figure who would like to remain anonymous for the time being."

The female voice from before "so what is the target this time and how much?"

The older voice spoke "the target is duel academy in two months and you'll get 100 for each red, 1000 for each yellow, and 10000 for each blue then for every professor a cool million."

A younger female voice spoke up "sir but what about the duelist Kaiser and Zero Joker?"

The elder voice replies "for them if one of you take them down you get 5 million dollars the other targets are Jaden Yuki a slifer red worth 3 million, Bastion Misawa 1million, and Alexis Rhodes a cool 2 million along with any other wealthy kids you might find."

A younger male with a wise aleck like sound to the voice makes itself known "hey how does a slifer cost more than a ra or an obelisk?"

The old man "I don't know ask him when you duel him and remember in 4 weeks we descend to duel academy."

A door opened letting a blinding light in as the thirteen figures made their way out. The thirteen mercenaries of dueling art were on the move.

The wise aleck like voice began to laugh "maybe I should go test this slifer myself before the others." The lights reveal a man in a black and purple striped puffy suit with three green cotton balls on the front was shown in the light. He wore green face paint with an orange wing and large black shoes.

Next to his a girl in a regal white dress that did little to hide her figure along with her natural endowments. Around her neck as a golden necklace with lavender scarf and black combat books appeared. Her long dark blue hair was tied in a ponytail showing the fair skin of her pale complexion that matched the whitish lavender in her eyes.

The girl looked at the clown "Baroque I think I might be coming with you on this."

The clown Baroque "oh and why is that Ms. Mingei?"

Mingei smiles "because when Joker returns I'll prove myself by showing him a queen conquers all." He face though beautiful her eyes and voice promised pain.

* * *

><p>Sorry every one that's all for now until I finish part two which will be up before Halloween because I well be posting a short horror fanfic :D that may or may not double as my opening to my Gals and Naruto fanfic also if I do go through with that cross over who would you like to see Naruto paired with and no Miyu or Ran. One because I like Yamato and two I Ran x Tatsuki they both complete each other. Also I can't wait for <strong>Naruto 6: Road to Ninja<strong> I just can't wait to see the new version of Hinata.

TTFN ta ta for now.


	4. Joker vs Kaiser Part 2

Hi everyone its Icecore22 and here's chapter 3 now before I promised you the Zane and Naruto duel so here it is in this chapter. Once again I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. SO now on with the story this may be a bit long. Also thanks to all my loyal fans and those who are patent with me.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx. The cards you can't find on the Yu-Gi-Oh wikia page are all originals. And if I owned Naruto, Hinata would kick Sakura around a lot.

Regular Speech

_Flashback_

Thoughts, Duel Spirits, or Monster

**Demonic Voice, Anger, or Possessed**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Joker vs. Kaiser. Part 2 The People We Meet, and Those We've Met.<p>

On the roof of a factory a mile away from the carnival three masked figures in cloaks looked through binoculars at Naruto with his family as he signed up for the tournament. One in a white fish mask with blue gills on each cheek looked. If you looked at him you could make out dark blue hair.

Next to him was a larger man with brown hair and a bear mask, he was twice the size of the two masked figures with him.

Finally a female with long blond hair tied into a pony tail and a cat mask with red whiskers on each cheek. She was smaller than her accomplishes but was taller than the fish masked one.

The fish masked looked down at Zero Joker "from here we can make notes on the kind of cards he uses and I'll formulate a strategy to take him."

The girl looks to him "are you sure Sakana we don't want anything to go wrong on this mission."

Sakana looked at her through his fish mask "of course Neko and if I fail you and Kuma can move in for the kill." He motions to her and her larger friend.

Kuma looks down at him "alright just don't screw up."

The three masked figures went back to watching their target duel.

-The Carnival Time Skip-

Our blond was currently dueling against a boy in a brown hoodie and white jeans. His name was Dan or something Naruto didn't care the kid wasn't up to his level.

Naruto was using his Virtue deck to test it out and so far the duel was going his way. In other words the herbivore before him was nothing more than a fish before a bear. It had been like this all night using Virtue which was like the traditional Elemental Heroes but with better effects, but all his opponents had left him wanting more it annoyed him greatly.

In front of him was a jungle man with dark skin and red stripe markings along his skin with a tiger skull on his head and black caveman like clothing.

The duel

Naruto 4000 LP

Evil Hero Savage Soul 1500

One facedown card

Dan 1200 LP

B. Dragon Jungle King 2100

One facedown card

Dan looked at his card "now I attack with my Black Dragon Jungle King to destroy your monster but before I do I my facedown card Shrink to cut your monster's attack down by haft!"

Everyone watched as Naruto yawned as nothing happened to his monster then looked to him for an explanation "my Savage Soul like its counterpart Elemental Hero Wildheart is not affected by trap cards but its more than that my monster is unaffected by my opponent's spell cards."

Dan growls "doesn't matter I'll still attack!"

The black dragon closed in on the fiend monster.

The blond sighed again "I activate my spell card Evil Maelstrom now when an Evil Hero monster I control is targeted for an attack I can times its attack by the number of cards in my hand and I count four cards in my hand then at the end of the turn I take damage equal to the total of my monster's increased attack points but since this is the end I don't need to worry about that."

A black aura surrounds Savage Soul as he roars with power.

Evil Hero Savage Soul 1500- 4000

Dan covers his eyes at his monster is torn apart by the fiend monster.

Dan 1200 -0

Naruto Winner

Our blond walked away he didn't even stay to collect his prize trophy or the reward card he left his god sister do it for him while he walked around.

Naruto was standing before a stand with an odd black duel disk in front of a man in white overalls and a black t-shirt.

The man "step right up win the game of the lucky gambler and win the black duel disk with anti-cheat properties installed."

Naruto had separated from his family because Fallen Angel had pointed the duel disk out to him; now that the man had said what it could do he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested. That would be if the man wasn't cheating to keep the 20 dollar price to play the game.

Naruto could tell it was rigged from the beginning there was a bottom the man could press to stop the rotating disk so if someone said even it would be odd but he had his own way of winning.

Naruto places the money on the counter "I'll play and I will wager 40 dollars for the duel disk and those cards over there." He pointed to a deck in a glass case that had caught his attention his dark aura told him they'd come in handy. Unknown to the stand working our blond hero had used his aura to cancel the circuits to the bottom meaning now it was his luck and lady luck loved him.

Naruto "I choose odd 13 black." he gave an almost toothy smile.

The stand worker smiled as he spun the wheel when it began to slow he saw the boy would have won if he wasn't going to cheat as he taped the bottom with his foot it should has stopped before 13 on 12 but it didn't it stopped on black 13 odd just as the blond said.

Without warning Naruto claimed his spoils and left then he watched as Fallen Angel pointed behind him "I know I sensed his anger the moment he started following me a few feet back let lead him away." Walking towards an abandon building Naruto felt the figure get closer to him.

* * *

><p>Inside the building<p>

Naruto stood before a figure in a black robe with a white mask covering his face "and you are who?"

The man stood tall "my given name is Sakana my real name is not needed I have come to you with my orders."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the masked figure "spit it out then you fishy herbivore."

Sakana seemed to have faulted a bit "my lord wishes for you to join the Root Gaming Corporation refusal is not an option.

The blond laughs "oh really why is that?"

"Because at any moment we could in the lives of you parent, uncle, and your little friends..." before Sakana could finish his threats an aura of dread and darkness filled him.

Turning to Naruto whose eyes were now bloody red as an aura of black mist spread around him **"that little guppy just got you and whoever you work with a trip to the shadows!"** Naruto held his right hand up reveal the kanji for king on the palm.

The cloaked fish man activates his duel disk a standard blue model on his right arm "when you lose I'll take you to my master to become his soldier."

Naruto's aura expands as he activates his new black duel disk **"don't sound so cocky little guppy because your no longer dueling an average person."**

Sakana wasn't shaken if so he didn't show it "I'll start this duel with then."

Naruto only nodded as his aura lessened.

Duel

Sakana 4000 LP

Naruto 4000 LP

Sakana "I draw and next I activate my continuous spell card Water Hazard now once per turn, if I control no monsters, my spell card lets me special summon 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster from my hand. "

A large wave appears behind Sakana as a set of red eyes peers out from behind him. "Now come forth from the deep my Wow Warrior in attack mode." Placing the card on his duel disk the fish monster jumps from the pool behind him.

Wow Warrior 1250/900

Sakana "Next I play the spell card Tidal Summon and now when I control a water attribute monster I can special summon another from my hand as long as it's level matches my monster in play so come into play Unshaven Angler in attack mode as well."

Unshaven Angler appears next to Wow Warrior.

Unshaven Angler 1500/1600

Sakana smiles as he places another card down on his duel disk "next I summon Tyrant Barracuda in attack mode."

A red and black spotted barracuda appears between his two fish monster.

Tyrant Barracuda 0/1000-2000/1000

The fished masked duelist looked puzzled as Naruto stood in place "fine don't say anything but because I control two fish monster no including my barracuda it gains a 1000 attack points and I'll in my turn with a face down your move."

2nd turn

Sakana 4000 LP

Wow Warrior 1250

Unshaven Angler 1500

Tyrant Barracuda 2000

Water Hazard (continuous spell card)

I facedown

Naruto 4000

The blond duelist looked at his opponent with red eyes "this is it for you normally I'd play with my food but now I'm just going to send you on a one way trip to the shadows!" Naruto draws his first card "first I play Dark Fusion to merge my Evil Hero Skyrein with Evil Hero Inferno Princess to summon from the darkness Evil Hero Inferno Wing in attack mode!"

A black vortex opens to reveal Inferno Wing as she bows to Naruto then stands up.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing 2100/1200

Sakana laughs "I activate my trap card Deepsea School and now that you special summoned a monster tribute two fish monsters on my field to destroy it and summon six level 4 water attribute fish tokens to any place on the field and they can't be used for tribute unless it's for a fish monster so say good bye to Wow Warrior and Unshaven Angler and your Evil Hero and now Tyrant Barracuda will go up in attack points!"

Sakana's two monster burst into yellow particles and blast Evil Hero Inferno Wing as four generic fish appear on Sakana's field and two on Naruto's all in defense mode.

Fish Token 300/300

Tyrant Barracuda 2000-0-6000

Naruto glares at Sakana and begins to laugh darkly "I said I was going to end it and I am so now I move my plan forward to activate my spell card Oath of The Scarlet Obedian now I can remove from play two monster on my field or graveyard to special a monster with a level equal of that of one of the removed from play monsters so I give up my fish tokens!"

Both fish monster shatter as a red light surrounds Naruto's field.

Sakana looks at his Barracuda "big deal my monster still hard 4000 attack points nothing you summon can save you."

Tyrant Barracuda 6000-4000

Naruto glares at him "watch from my deck I summon my Madman Obedian in attack mode." Placing the card on his duel disk he smiles.

From the red light a monster in a silver trench coat with red wings appears beside Naruto, his skin was pale and his head and face was covered by a hood. In each hand was a sickle.

Madman Obedian 0/0

Naruto "now I have to remove from play two fiend monster so I choose my Inferno Wing and Inferno Princess to my Madman so he gains the total attack of them and Inferno Wing's effect."

Madman smiles at the phantom images of the two evil heroes are absorb by him.

Madman Obedian 0-3300/0

Sakana laughs at him "oh man that's such a lame move now what you destroy a token to weaken my monster but next turn I'll just summon another fish to destroy yours and win."

Naruto's eyes become blood red "now just watch because now I summon a new Evil Hero, so with my normal summon I summon Evil Hero Dynamo in attack mode."

A man in a blue body suit with silver metal braces on his legs and arms appear before Naruto. His head was covered by a silver visor and a metal chest plate with a large green jewel on the center.

Evil Hero Dynamo 1600/1400

Naruto "now I activate Dynamo's effect now I can switch the battle position of three monster on the field so I switch three of your fish tokens to attack mode and next I place my spells cards Hall of Hunters now I can summon back Evil Hero Skyrein and all my fiend type monster gain 600 attack points. "

Hall of Hunters appears as a monster in a green jack with hawk like wings and razor talons on his hands and feet appears.

Evil Hero Skyrein 1000-1600/1000

Evil Hero Dynamo 1600-2200

Madman Obedian 3300-3900

Dynamo hands gather lightning as three of Sakana's fish tokens are switched to attack mode by force.

Naruto "Dynamo and Skyrein destroy two of his tokens!"

Dynamo and Skyrein jump at the weaker monster as one hit with lightning the other is ripped into pierces by sharp claws and wind. Due to Naruto putting his dark aura behind the attacks Sakana was pushed back into a wall.

Sakana 4000-800

Tyrant Barracuda 4000-2000

Naruto "now I activate my quick play spell card Evil Boasters now I can add the attack of two Evil Hero monster in play to that of one my fiend monsters only if the other two made an attack this turn so Dynamo Skyrein please share your power with Madman."

Dynamo and Skyrein land on ether said of Madman Obedian and places their hands on his weapons.

Madman Obedian 3900-7700

Sakana began to pale "wait, why you could have just attacked with Madman and had this over with why power it up?"

Naruto grins at his opponent "it's simple you threated people close to me so I have to make this hurt so you'll live with this pain forever now Madman Obedian attack his third fish token!"

Madman begins to laugh as it runs at the fish token and cuts the creature into three pieces.

Sakana yells in pain as the dark aura makes the damage real to him causing the damage his monster felt to him.

Sakana 800-0

Naruto looks at him "I'm not done yet because Madman has Inferno wings effect so you take damage equal to your fish tokens attack."

Madman laughs at it fires a blue ball of flame at Sakana sending him flying into a wall.

Naruto's eyes turn red "**don't' pass out yet guppy because my Madman Obedian may attack twice during the battle phase so now I ….**" His mind was reeling now his darkness spoke to him "_yes master consume him and feast on his blood do it yes please._" The shadows spewed from the ground as a dark aura in the shape of armor with wings appear around Naruto like a specter of darkness but something touched him before he could command the attach. "_No, no I was so close I could taste him." _The voice whined.

A hand lands on his shoulder looking behind him was a blond haired woman in a grass green jacket with the kanji for gambling on the side. Underneath was a white blouse matching her tan jeans, as well as a greenish blue gem lying on top of her rather large bust.

Tsunade looks at her god son "Naruto you've won we're ok stop this." Her face was soft but stern.

Naruto's eyes turned back to blue as he deactivated his duel disk, his dark passenger was still raving about finishing his opponent but if he went further no doubt the woman before him would crush him.

Winner Naruto

The younger blond turned to the unconscious man before him "you should thank my godmother when you wake up."

Tsunade looks at him "he's one of Danzo's men I'd know the mark of the old fool anywhere I guess this might be payback for what you did to him."

Naruto turns his back "if that old decrypted diseased ridded old herbivore wants to come for me let him come by himself so I can show him why it is the younger male the wins all the time."

Tsunade laughs "the future may be made for the young but it was build off of the back of their elders." She wraps him in a one armed huge "you've been missed."

Naruto sighs and looks at her "how did you find me anyway?"

She points to her husband and daughter standing at the entrance to Jiraiya and Shizune both looked worried about the amount of damage done by Naruto's aura "you need to rest Naruto."

He turned to her "why I feel fine?" then her words caught up to him the strain his aura had done to his mind made him wobble.

Shizune ran to him "Naruto are you alright?"

Jiraiya and Tonton were beside them "no he's not the little fool over did it when he started dueling his aura nearly consumed him I told him…." He never finished his train of thought as Naruto's fist made contact with his face.

Naruto "I don't need advice on controlling myself from so dried up herbivore who leaves children to spend time at a massage parlor or when he see a hot springs sits down and watches women bath," he points to himself with enthusiasm "I'm Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze and its my own power I'll control it and if you ever doubt that I'll bite you to death you damned fool…." With that said Naruto feel into the arms of his god sister and went to sleep.

Jiraiya rub his chin "damn the kid can hit harder than what his head is right Tsunade-hime?" he blinked when he didn't get a reply from his wife.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles "you left him alone to do research on your perverted book," he left hand made contact to his stomach "and your still peeping on women how old are you darn it just when I thought you changed we could live together again but no not my husband." She began to beat him without mercy.

Shizune blinked "Naruto was talking about him I thought he was talking about the time father left me in the red light district hotel to research more for one of his books."

Jiraiya paled even more as Tsunade turned her motherly Rage back on and beat her husband six feet under while Shizune took Naruto back to his hotel room.

-On a rough not too far away-

The last two figures from before watched.

The male figure spoke up "so when do we move in to reclaim Sakana?"

The female rubs her masked chin "when she finished almost killing her husband unless you want to grab him now."

The male flinched "no way in hell I'm I going in there." He partner nodded with him in agreement.

* * *

><p>In the Mountains<p>

Zane stood before his opponent a man in a white karate judogi; he had no hair on his head and wore a black belt around his hips.

Chancellor Sheppard stood in front of the two "ok boys this well be Zane's one hundredth match with his new deck and if he wins his 100th victory now Wu are you ready?"

The bold man Wu "yes I have one thousand years of Chinese tradition behind this duel on my family name I will win." He activates a plan duel disk.

Zane looks at him coldly "I wouldn't start partying yet let's duel." He looked tired he hadn't stop dueling those at the cyber style dojo since he received his new deck to test himself.

Sheppard noticed Zane's fatigue and wished him the best knowing the boy wouldn't stop tell he wanted to.

Duel

Zane looked at his opponent "I'll take the first move and draw," looking over his sixth card he nodded "first I summon Cyber Giausar in attack mode."

A serpentine mechanical dragon with white metal armor and yellow lines running through its body appeared; it had long arms and legs prepping it up along with what looked to be cannon on its back.

Cyber Giausar 1700/1000

Zane he discard a card from his card "now since it's still my turn I activate Cyber Giausar effect by discarding a card from my hand I can deal you 800 points of damage so I discard Cyber Jayen so go Cyber Missile!"

Giausar fires a blast of light from the cannon on its back that hits Wu dead on.

Wu 4000–3200 LP

Kaiser smirks "now because I discard Cyber Jayen from my hand by a card effect I can special summon it to the field so come forth my monster."

Cyber Jayen appears from the grave yard in light, it looked like a raptor made of the same material as Cyber Dragon but blue with purple lines.

Cyber Jayen 1500/100

Zane "I end my turn with one face down card."

2nd turn

Zane 4000 LP

Cyber Giausar 1700

Cyber Jayen 1500

One facedown card

Wu 3200 LP

Wu drew his card "I draw my card and then next I play the spell card Dragon of Yin and Yang," he smirked as a two dragons one white with black wings and one black with white wings and both flew and formed the yin yang symbol.

Sheppard rub his chin "hmm he using his own deck and now the one taught by the Cyber Style maybe Zane might have to work for this one."

Wu discard his entire hand minus one card "now because I used this card all dragon type cards in my hand goes to the graveyard and now I can special one dragon monster for each card no matter their level so I chose my Huo Long ,Jin Long, Mu Long, and finally Shui Long all in attack mode!"

Four large dragons appear behind Wu, Huo Long a large Chinese dragon made of red hot fire.

Huo Long 2100/900

Jin Long a mantis like dragon with axe like claws and spikes running down his back.

Jin Long 2200/1900

Mu Long a dragon made of oak with a bipedal stance and branch like wings spreading in all directions.

Mu Long 2300/1200

Then finally a fish like creature with an angler light on its head and fins on its side the water dragon Shui Long.

Shui Long 2200/1000

Wu smiles as his dragons roar "now then I think I'll attack with my monsters and end this duel attack my dragons."

Zane pressed the bottom on his duel disk "I activate my trap card Negate Attack now I cancel your attack and end the battle phase."

Wu watched as his dragons receded behind him and stood in attack mode. He bowed his head "I end my turn."

3rd turn

Zane 4000 LP

Cyber Giausar 1700

Cyber Jayen 1500

Wu 3200 LP

Huo Long 2100/900

Jin Long 2200/1900

Mu Long 2300/1200

Shui Long 2200/1000

Zane "I draw next I summon Cyber Thuban in attack mode!"

A mechanical dragon with a bird like face and spikes on its back with two large blades on its sides appears next to the other mechanical behemoths.

Cyber Thuban 1000/2000

Zane "next I activate the ability of Cyber Thuban now because I control two other Cyber monster I can add one card from by deck to my hand the card I choose is Polymerization which I'll use to fuse my Thuban, Jayen, Giausar and the Cyber Dragon in my hand together to summon Chimeratech Novastorm Dragon."

Zane's three monsters are pulled into a vortex and merged together with a Cyber Dragon to reveal and large mechanical tyrannosaurus like machine with the head of Cyber Dragon with three spikes on it. Its arms and legs where large and circular, its tail was a cannon, and it had four pairs of wings riddled with red and orange jewels.

Chimeratech Novastorm Dragon 0/0

Wu looked at the new monster "what is that thing?"

Zane "think of it as a new version of Jigen Bakudan because when I use a fire machine monster with Cyber Dragon and two or more light machine monsters I tribute my monsters on the field equal to the number of monsters used to fuse Novastorm Dragon."

Everyone watched as Zane's monster turned red and fired a blast of crimson hot lasers in all directions destroying all of the dragons on Wu's side of the field.

Wu looked at Zane "other than losing my dragons I'm still standing you haven't set me back any."

Zane smirks "of course I did because when Chimeratech Novastorm Dragon's ability is activated and it destroys monster its original attack points become the number of monsters destroyed times 900."

Chimeratech Novastorm Dragon 0-3600

Zane points at Wu "Now attack with Solar Strident Blast!"

Wu had to cover his eyes from the flames and light of the attack that hit him.

Wu 3200-0

Zane Winner

Zane looked at him "you should strengthen your dueling capability before you put your lineage on the line."

Sheppard walked up to him "wasn't that a bit much my boy?"

Zane looked at him "no it wasn't I'll never get anywhere to test the limit of these cards if I don't duel someone who is just as strong as Naruto."

Sheppard looked at him and rub his chin "hmm I don't know too many duelist like that other than yourself the best I can say is wait for an opportunity come let us catch our flight back to duel academy."

Zane nods as he looks at his new white metal and blue duel disk "I need to become stronger if I want to protect those close to me and never lose another friend."

-At duel academy-

Alexis was in her room looking through her deck and pulled a card out it was Cyber Twins a card Naruto gave her but her deck didn't have a place for it. Looking over the card she pictured the day he gave it to her.

_-Flashback-_

_Alexis was on the peer of the school and was waiting for the boat to come and take her home. She hated it here at the school everyone kept comparing her to her idiot brother Atticus and when she didn't do what they wanted they said things like why couldn't you be more like king or I guess she's not that much of a queen. _

_She tried to talk to her brother about it but he could be so damn impossible sometimes. Sighing to herself maybe it was a horrible idea to come here she didn't need the academy to be strong she'd do it on her own._

_Alexis wasn't a coward far from it but she didn't want to be compared to anyone unless it was that she was stronger then said other person and then there was the fact no wanted to be her friend just because of who she was._

_No they all wanted brownie points with Atticus by sucking up to her and some of the girls here only wanted to marry the next great king of games so they could be his trophy wife. Stupid fan girls they all needed to get a life she didn't have a problem some of her grade school friends had crushes on her brother but they never let it get involved with their dueling or formed those stupid fan clubs._

_Looking at the dock she didn't notice a shadow over come her "you got a lot of nerve herbivore."_

_Turning her head she came face to face with Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze leader of the school discipline and punishment squad and then she remember something "__oh crap I'm missing class right now.__"_

_Naruto stared at the girl before him he made it his business to remember the faces of the entire schools student when they came and made sure to make notes of those that left or graduated. He looked at her "your name is Alexis Rhodes younger sister to Atticus he sighed don't tell me skipping is a family trait." He looked at her with annoyance if she was going to be like her brother he'd better rip her apart now._

_Alexis glares at him "he listen here my name is Alexis and I'm not my brother I came here to get away from everyone adding me up to him!"_

_The elder blond blinks and smirks "you've got nerve brat yelling at me like I give a damn it's against the rules of the academy to skip class." He activates his duel disk._

_Naruto glares at Alexis "I hope your deck can cash the check your mouth just wrote you little animal."_

_Alexis glared back "I'll show you who I am then no one well compare me to my idiot older brother again!"_

_To say Naruto had beaten her deck badly was an understatement so much that her monsters didn't even last long enough for her to pull off any of her combinations and her spell and traps were countered faster than she could say Kuriboh. _

_She slumped to her knees and looked at him "I'm worthless." Her head hung low._

_Naruto looked at her "your right your nothing like King your too little."_

_Alexis looked at him with shock in her eyes._

"_You're much worst then he is." Naruto walked to her and glared down at her "you let your fear get the better of you and made many mistakes and your body told me what you planned to do minutes before hand." _

_Alexis felt herself shrink lower into the dirt "I'm not cut out for this."_

_Naruto looked at her "who the hell told you that get stronger and rip those who get in your way apart sure you're not king but you could be better." He turned his back to her as he dropped a card from his pocket._

_Alexis looked at the card "hey you dropped this." It was a rare card Cyber Twins._

_Naruto stared at her "I would never dropped a card must be yours now take care of it." He turned his back to her to go back on patrol she stayed there the whole day reliving what he said in her head and no other member of the DP squad came near her maybe Naruto did it though he never told her or admitted it._

_He was so kind to her after that and even helped her tune her deck though she could never find the use for the Cyber Twin card he gave her she kept it in her deck for luck._

_Though she knew Naruto had a dark side she once witnessed the day before he went missing._

_She was first year obelisk on her way up and had even made friends with some girls in her dorm. When she turned the corner from her dorm to the woods she saw it standing there was Naruto and a girl with short blackish blue hair in a ra yellow jacket._

_Naruto had his eyes closed as he listened to the girl talk "stop wasting my time with this woman I told you before I don't have time for the weak your putting me in a bad mood."_

_The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes "Naruto-kun I told you though all I want is to be by your side and to be yours and only yours." She reached for him only for his hand to stop her._

_Looking at the ra yellow student his eyes never wavered or softened "I don't want or need any one who only wants to serve their own agenda in the end." Turning from the girl the blond obelisk stopped and turned to her._

"_I refuse to be held or cuddled by anyone so what do I need with a relationship?" his blue eyes never left the girl who he chewed into._

_The girl drops to her knees "but, but Naruto you were so kind to me before why are you acting like this?" her tears poured steadily down her cheeks. _

_Naruto looked at her "I already told you, you put me in a bad mood." Walking off to leave the girl to cry he never looked back._

_Alexis was shocked "__how could he be so cruel to her.__"_

"_I know what your think how could he be such an ass." A neutral voice spoke to her from behind. _

_Alexis turns her head to Zane standing behind her with her brother Atticus. _

_Atticus sighs "geez he can be such a hard ass sometimes and to say what he said to such a cute girl."_

_Zane looks at her "he did what had to be done is she continues down this road of hero worship she's got going she'll eventually lose her ability to duel." His arms cross around his chest he showed no emotion._

_Alexis glares at him "well he didn't have to be so rude I'm going to talk to her." He brother steps before her before she could move._

_Atticus smiles "don't you would only cripple the poor girl and she might never heal I agree with you and Joker could have used better words but for now he's doing what he thinks is best for his and her future."_

_Alexis blinks "how is her future his problem?"_

_Zane looks at her "you don't know that girl he just chewed out is his future wife."_

_Alexis' eyes became the size of dinner plates "his fiancé?"_

_Atticus nods "yup you're looking at the future Mrs. Naruto," he looks at the girl and sighs again "lucky bastard you don't know her Lex her name is…."_

"_You've all better have a good reason for skipping and crowding around here." Turning their heads the three of them saw Naruto who had his duel disk ready._

_Atticus and Alexis paled when they saw the red in his eyes looking for Zane for help they saw he too was readying his duel disk. Face faulting the Rhodes siblings couldn't help but sigh at how similar Kaiser and Zero Joker where. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Opening her eyes Alexis remember she never got the name of the girl whose heart Naruto had shattered that day but had never even bothered to look back on it until now. Maybe part of her didn't want to remember and maybe part of her wanted to forget the girl and move in on Naruto to be his but she knew that he would never go for it. Still she could dream and oh did she dream that night.

-With Naruto-

Our blond slept on the bed of his hotel room as he tossed and turned more and more. In his mind he was reliving something, which put his whole being in pain.

-In his mind-

Naruto stood in a dark hallway, knee deep in cold and warm water is seemed to shift rapidly as he looked around he had been here before his own mind. He made it a mental note to never stay long in this place.

Walking past multiple doors and passage ways that held his darkest memories and desires and all the things he kept bottled up since he was five when he first met the darkness within himself. Sighing he turned his head when he heard laughing his own laughing innocent and pure.

Walking to an opened door he saw it his younger self with someone he didn't want to see again.

The younger Naruto was sitting as a disk with a large spray of duel monster cards in front of him, beside him was a pale skinned girl with short blackish blue hair and a healthy blush on her face. They both laughed as he showed his first deck, a random assortment of cards he thought were cool or were gifts from his family and friends.

They held each other hands for a moment under the table by mistake and she looked ready to faint.

The older Naruto looked at the memory before slamming the door shut and forcing it far away she and he weren't ever going to be no matter what his parents or her parents thought. That was long ago…

"**Oh so long ago right master?"**the voice was tough and pungent to Naruto's ears as he turned to face a large purplish fiend made of flames.

Naruto looked at the duel spirit before him "that memory is off limits so is everything in my past, touch them again and I'll show you how I deal with disobedience."

The creature **"kukuku I apologize my lord but with you sealing me away in here and never playing my card it left me with nothing to do." **The fiend feigned politeness but Naruto could read disrespect very well.

Naruto's eyes glow red as the kanji for king appears on his left hand "the time of me allowing you to do what you wanted in my mind is long over." Red chains appear and wrap around the creature "you'd do well to remember I allow you to stay here and if I use my energy you don't have the right to speak or influence me."

As the blond duelist said this, the spirits of Tiamat and Evil Hero Chaos Angel as the hallway change into a large cave with multiple written seals and kanji on it.

Naruto looked at the creature in chains "I understand I can't destroy you and I've long ago accepted you but that doesn't mean I'll let you prey on me anymore."

The monster growl as the chains **"you think you can deny me what I want forever what happens when your heroes and other monste****rs are no longer there to protect you?" **it trashes in its chains as it was pulled into the cave into complete pure darkness.

Naruto looked to Tiamat and Chaos Angel as they nod their head to him "that well never happen and if it does I'll fight harder to keep you down."

With a flick of his wrist the cave's door crumbles and seals the monster deep into his soul and mind.

Sighing as he found himself back in the hall Naruto walked through them reliving some of his memories and forming a plan on how to fight Zane when he awoke from his mindscape.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone I have to stop here sorry but I'll be back later on today with the next chapters. Yes I said chapters ok now I'm off to school. =_= … Also if you guess who the person Naruto's fiance is I'll gladly put in any idea you might have just send me an IM with your idea and who you think she is and who she becomes.<p>

Also yes Alexis is slightly perverted, but we all are on the inside.

* * *

><p>Preview<p>

Mingei was now standing on a cliff facing the two root members "oh may it seems I'm in a situation now I do hope I can get out of this." her left arm had what looked to be a duel disk on but nether root member could make out the model. She was against the wall of the cliff and the root members where at least three feet from the edge.

Kuma the larger man looked at the young girl looks at her "listen her girls we can't let you go now that you've seen us." he cracked his knuckles and smirked "maybe if you're lucky your joker will save you."

the dark haired girl looked to the ground "no he wouldn't unless I was precious to him but that's why I'm here now and it's the only reason I returned to this place." she looks up and waves at the island as she makes her point.

Neko stares at her "you're not a student here are you?" she was puzzled sure they didn't always wear the uniform maybe that should have been the first hint something was wrong with this chick.

Mingei giggles at her a dainty soft giggle "oh no that was a life time ago now about my Naruto." she opens her eyes and soon her eyes stare into theirs.

Kuma smirks under his mask "hey why don't we bring her to the master we can use her to ether bring Naruto in or as a bargaining chip."

His cats masked accomplish looks at him in surprise "wow that was a good idea for once."

Mingei laughs cutely "oh by all means try it." She pulls a white duel disk with black wings on it out "don't be surprised when I crush you."


	5. Joker vs Kaiser Part 3

Hi everyone its Icecore22 and here's chapter 3 now before I promised you the Zane and Naruto duel so here it is in this chapter. Once again I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. SO now on with the story this may be a bit long. Also thanks to all my loyal fans and those who are patent with me.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx. The cards you can't find on the Yu-Gi-Oh wikia page are all originals.

Regular Speech

_Flashback_

Thoughts, Duel Spirits, or Monster

**Demonic Voice, Anger, or Possessed**

Chapter 5: Joker vs. Kaiser. Part 3 The Clown, Angels, and The Match of Ages.

-Flashback-

_Naruto stood in a large dinner room with his mother and father at his side. Kushina wore a traditional blue kimono with a green obi, his father wore a blue business suit and he wore a kimono like his mother but dark blue._

_Minato looked at his son and smiled "Naruto today is very important for you."_

_Naruto looked up at his father "why tou-san?"_

_Kushina ruffled his hair as she smiled "because today you'll meet one of the closet friends of the Uzimaki and Namikaze minus KaibaCorp and Pegasus."_

_The young blond blinked at them "whom?"_

_Both his parent looked forward as the large doors opened revealing a group of long dark haired people in white kimonos, with brown jackets in the lead was a man with brownish black hair with a young girl at his side._

_Minato stepped forward "greetings Hiashi." He holds his hand out to shake with the stern looking man._

_The man now named Hiashi accepts the gesture and shakes "it's been too long my friends and this must be Naruto?" he looks at the boy staring at him with unwavering curiosity._

_Kushina smiles "yes this is our only child Naruto this is your Uncle Hiashi head of the Hyuga company say hello."_

_Naruto looks at him and then turns his attention to the girl hiding behind Hiashi as to judge on whether she was a threat or not, then blinks owlishly "what did you say Kaa-san?" _

_Kushina ruffles his hair "oh is my Naruto checking out the cute young lady there."_

_Hiashi and Naruto both yell "he's/ I'm too young for that!"_

_Both of Kushina and Minato laugh at their friend and child while the girl behind Hiashi also laughs though a little quieter._

_Hiashi sighs "this is my first born daughter Hinata Hyuga."_

_The girl looks at Naruto with a pink blush on his white skin "hello Naruto-kun."_

-End of flashback-

Naruto growls as he closes another door to his past "this all needs to stay buried I've grown past this." Walking down the halls of his mind as his side was Evil Hero Fallen Angel and his three Watchdog Obedian tailing behind their master.

_Fallen Angel "my lord what about that girl annoys you so?"_

He looks at her "I did something she should have never for given me for." Leaving with the subject dropped with a cryptic answer he moved on. Hoping soon he would wake from his mind and be able to get to his duel with Zane.

Back at Duel Academy

-In the forest-

Baroque stood in the forest setting his Trap in a box on random as his spun the crank slowly.

He sighed as he looked around "damn that Mingei all I asked was if she was going to every tear down that damned shrine of Zero Joker and she kicks me off her boat."

He looks at the box as his stomach growls deeply "man I should have joked up after lunch." Anime tears run down his face before he looks at a bag full of cup ramen "meh guess this will have to do who would have thought I'd find this in a bunker abandoned long ago." He stops cranking as a giant hand shoots out to find him a dueling victum.

-In Naruto's mind-

The blond stops mid step and looks around "I have the urge to kill again." His blue eyes turn red as the duel spirits around him hide behind random doors minus Fallen Angel who smiles at him.

All of them thought the same thing "whoever pissed him off is a poor died bastard."

-Back on the island at the Slifer red dorm-

Jaden and his two best friends Syrus and Chumley where sitting in the dorm room while Jaden went over his deck and was making adjustments.

Syrus looked at his friend "so Jay what are you doing that for anyway?"

Jaden smiled at the smaller boy "because when Naruto gets back I'm going to duel him with my new deck of hero cards my old friend Koyo sent me."

Chumley looked at him with a grilled cheese in his mouth "are you really going to challenge him after how hard he creamed you?"

Jaden stood up with a fish pumped "I'm duel him and win right Winged Kuriboh?" he turns to his duel spirits who smiles at him in agreement.

Syrus sighs "there he goes again," he stands up "hey I'm going to go get something to drink from the kitchen you guys want anything?" as he opens the door a large gloved hand and yanks him out. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jaden jumps up and grabs his deck "Syrus!" he chases after the large hand with his miniature friend in it.

Chumley tries to keep up while running behind him.

When the hand pulls into a clearing standing there is a man in a green leotard with puffy white pants and a black frill around his neck. Covering his head was a purple wig with a generic clown makeup. Behind the man was a giant jack in a box with the glove sticking out of it.

The man "why hello Jaden Yuki I am Baroque the clown and I am your opponent if you want this little one back you have to beat me." The clown Baroque pulled out a white and blue striped duel disk and attached to his left arm.

Jaden smiles as he activated his duel disk "ok then let's begin here and now I'll get to test my new deck."

Baroque "you had better be good kid your worth three million dollars if I beat you here and now."

Syrus looked at him from his confinement "wait just a moment what person put a bounty on Jaden?"

Chumley nods at him "yeah who would want to put that mush money on him?"

Jaden looked at him "hey guys maybe I'm that good!"

Baroque blinks "hey you slifers I just want to get this over with."

Jaden looked at him "ok clown let's get our game on!"

Both duelists activate their duel disk as a wind picks up and surrounds them.

Duel

Jaden smiles "I draw and I'll take the first move next I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode along with two card facedown."

Clayman appears and kneels before Jaden who smiles at his monster.

Elemental Hero Clayman 2000/800

2nd turn

Jaden 4000 LP

Elemental Hero Clayman 2000

Two facedown cards

Baroque 4000 LP

Baroque "my turn I draw next I summon Fool Clown in defense mode."

Fool Clown appears before Baroque and laughs loudly.

Baroque "now because I summoned my Fool Clown I can activate its effect when this card is summoned, I have to send all cards in my hand to the graveyard." He discards all of his cards to the graveyard.

Chumley looks at him "wait what the point of doing that?"

Jaden nods at him "yeah I agree with Chumley why give up all of your cards?"

Baroque smiles and laughs "it's because no I can special summon the monster I sent to the grave because they are my Giant Clown Grock and my Insane Clown both in attack mode."

In a burst of yellow light a body building in yellow pants with balloon wrapped around his chest appeared next to a skinny clown with long sabers in its hands.

Giant Clown Grock 2400/0

Insane Clown 1000/900

Baroque he points at Jaden "now Grock attack Clayman and Insane Clown attack him directly!"

Grock slams it's fist down upon Clayman.

Jaden smiles "I activate my trap card Clay Change now when my Elemental Hero Clayman is chosen as an attack target I can destroy the attacking monster along with Clayman to deal you 800 points of damage."

Clayman roars as he topples Grock and slams into Baroque cause him to grunt as the hero is destroyed with his monster.

Baroque 4000-3200 LP

Baroque smirks "that doesn't save you from Insane Clown attacking you directly!"

Insane Clown slashes Jaden head on.

Jaden 4000-3000 LP

Baroque smiles "now I end my turn."

3rd turn

Jaden 3000 LP

One face down card

Baroque 3200 LP

Fool Clown 0

Insane Clown 1000

Chumley looked from the side "oh man Jaden getting school by the class clown." He looked to Syrus and watched as the poll the hand that held him was on reseeded into the box.

Syrus looks down and panics "Jay help!"

Jaden looks at the box then at his opponent "what the heck is going on?"

The clown smiles "did I forget to mention that if you lose the duel your friend will be locked inside my clown box until the air runs out and the more life points you lose the quicker he goes in."

Jaden glares at him "fine then I won't lose ok I draw," looking at the Pot of Greed he smiles "alright first I play my Pot of Greed and draw two new cards and next I summon my new monster Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode."

Stratos appears before Jaden with a victorious shout.

Elemental Hero Stratos 1800/300

Jaden "now when Stratos is summoned I can choose one of his effects one happens to allow me to add one Hero monster from my deck to my hand so I chose my Elemental Hero Avian then I play Polymerization now I fuse Avian with my Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flare Wingman in attack mode."

Jaden watches as the images of Burstinatrix and Avian become Flare Wingman.

Elemental Hero Flare Wingman 2100/1200

Chumley cheers from the sideline "this is so awesome his new cards are so luscious come on clown laugh this off."

Jaden points "ok Flare Wingman attack Insane Clown and Stratos attack Fool Clown."

Both wind warriors hit their targets dead on destroying the weaker clowns.

Baroque 3200-2100

Syrus smiles "and now because Flare Wingman destroyed Insane Clown it's attack points come out of Baroque life points."

Flare Wingman lands before Baroque and hits him with a stream of fire from his dragon arm.

Baroque 2100-1100

Jaden smiles "I end my turn your move clown."

4th turn

Jaden 3000 LP

Elemental Hero Stratos 1800

Elemental Hero Flare Wingman 2100

One facedown card

Baroque 1100

Baroque begins to laugh "if this is all you got then crushing you isn't gonna be that hard first I draw next I play one monster face down in defense mode ending my turn."

Jaden blinks "hey man you sure you want to do that?"

Baroque began to spin on one foot "I'm sure I stake my title as one of Japan's finest duel mercenary on it."

5th turn

Jaden 3000 LP

Elemental Hero Stratos 1800

Elemental Hero Flare Wingman 2100

One facedown card

Baroque 1100

One face down defense monster

Jaden "I draw next I attack your face down with Elemental Hero Flare Wingman!" he looked at the face down as he monster attacked it "I know he wants to lead me into a trap but I've got to try for Syrus."

Baroque card was flipped face up revealing a Masahiro the Dark Clown.

Masahiro the Dark Clown 600/1500

Syrus smiled "thank Obelisk I'm saved."

Chumley "it's over once Flare Wingman destroys that card he'll lose 600 life points and then Stratos can do a direct attack ending the duel."

Baroque smiles "I activate my monster's effect now I can select 1 flip effect monster in my graveyard, and this card's effect becomes the selected monster's effect."

Jaden looked at him "but wait the only monsters in your graveyard are Insane Clown and Grock."

Baroque began to laugh more "sorry but I'm a performer you only see what I want you to see in truth there was one in my hand when I summoned Fool Clown now watch as I activate the ability of Remy the Crimson Clown. "

The Image of a red clown with golden rods in his hand with a golden mask on takes the place of Masahiro the Dark Clown.

Syrus looks at him "what the heck is that?"

Chumley looks "I don't get a good feeling from this."

Baroque smiles "your friends are right to worry because when Remy is flipped face up I can destroy all monsters in attack mode and you take damage equal to their combined level times 200."

Jaden covers his eyes as both of his heroes are destroyed along with Remy.

Jaden 3000-1000

Syrus felt himself go down as he was pulled down into the box with only his head poking out "um Jay no trouble but save me!"

Jaden scratches his head "ok then I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn with one card face down."

Winged Kuriboh appears with a cheer.

Winged Kuriboh 300/200

6th turn

Jaden 1000 LP

Winged Kuriboh 200

Two facedown cards

Baroque 1100

The clown began to laugh louder "you see your gonna lost this duel and your little friend is going to lose his life now I draw my card hmm now because I have no cards on the field I can summon my Dusk Clown without a tribute in attack mode!"

A clown in a regal robes with an axe in his hands appeared, his face was covered by a black mask with a red face of sad tragity face on it.

Dusk Clown 3300/0

Syrus "oh man I'm so done for." He face had become sullen.

Baroque smirks "right you are my little friend because my monster can duel damage even if you have a monster in defense mode meaning this duel is mine now go Dusk Clown attack Winged Kuriboh!"

Jaden smiles "not likely because when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I don't take any damage."

When the clown destroys the smaller fairy Jaden's life points remain the same.

Chumley held his chest "oh man that was so close."

Syrus looked at him "how do you think I felt!?"

Baroque growls "I end my turn"

Jaden smiles "not just yet I activate my trap card Call of the Hunted next I summon Elemental Hero Clayman back to play in defense mode."

Clayman rises from the ground in front of Jaden.

7th turn

Jaden 1000 LP

Elemental Hero Clayman (Call of the Hunted) 2000

Once face down card

Baroque 1100

Jaden smiles "ok I draw next I activate my second face down card the one I played at the beginning of our duel the trap card Elemental Fusion now I can remove play one card on my field and on in my deck to fusion summon an Elemental Hero monster from my fusion deck the drawback is that monster loses a thousand attack points so I fuse Clayman with my Elemental Hero Necroshade to fusion summon Elemental Hero Gaia!"

Everyone watches as the images of Necroshade and Clayman merge into one and become Gaia.

Elemental Hero Gaia 2200-1200/2600

Baroque laughs more and more as he holds his sides "big whoopee pie kid that thing wouldn't have done you any good before you weakened it."

Syrus looks sadder "oh my I'm toast good bye cruel world."

Jaden looks at his friend "chill Sy I've got this because Gaia has a super power that allows it to cut the attack of one monster on the field in haft so I choose Dusk Clown"

Gaia points its giant hand at the clown weakening it.

Dusk Clown 3300-1650

Chumley looks "but his clown still has more power."

Baroque nods his head "unless there's another ability you not sharing with the group."

Jaden smiles "of course there is because the points your monster lost my monster gains."

Gaia roars as it is powered up from its opponent's attack points.

Elemental Hero Gaia 1200-2850

Jaden "sorry clown but now here is the punch line Gaia attack Dusk Clown."

Baroque growls "you think you're so smart but you aren't I activate another clown in my grave yard Nadia the Lost Clown because a Clown monster I control is being attack I can remove her from play to have my monster gain attack equal to yours plus a thousand!"

Dusk Clown glows white and raises its axe high into the air.

Dusk Clown 1650-5500

Chumley "oh man not luscious not luscious at all."

Jaden smiles "not gonna happen because I activate Battle Fusion now since my fusion monster is attack it gains attack equal to your monster."

Elemental Hero Gaia 2850-8350

Baroque stares at the giant "oh man not funny."

Gaia crushes Dusk Clown with a swing of its fist.

Baroque 1100-0

Winner Jaden

The shockwave from the attack causes the box Syrus is in to open.

Chumley and Jaden run to check on him.

Syrus clings to Jaden hugging him "oh man thank you thank you."

Jaden turns to look for Baroque but the clown was gone. "Hmm a dueling mercenary?" he couldn't help but smile at this.

On the other side of the island in the waters off shore was a small white boat standing on deck what Mingei who watched as Baroque appeared from the dense forest.

Mingei looked at him "did you win?"

Baroque stares at her "no the boy beat my test deck, but he was fun I'll think I'll bring the pain next time."

Mingei looked at him "I got orders from the higher ups and information on Kaiser and Joker."

Baroque boarded the boat and looked at her "what does the old man say?"

The younger girl looked at him with crossed eyes "he says to lay low for now until the rest of them arrive."

The clown looked unpleased by the news "what's hell would we do that for we're here now and since the islands strongest duelist aren't here we could take it over now and lay traps."

Mingei "you won't do anything until the others arrive or you can deal with me." Her lavender eyes promised no mercy to the man.

Baroque spit on the boat "fine so where's the other two?"

She looked at him "Kaiser Zane is on his way back now and Zero Joker Naruto is in Domino City training he was three days left before they return and the others well be here in two weeks it'll give us time to survey the place and look for weaknesses in the system."

Baroque looked at her "hey I've always wanted to know why you hate Zero Joker?"

Mingei stopped for a moment "no I don't hate him I love him more than he'll ever know."

The clown raised an eyebrow "then why do you want to conquer him?"

She turned to him with a tear down her cheek "because when I do he'll have to recognize me and then I'll have him all to myself." She pulls a picture out of her pocket of Naruto, with four other faces but they were colored over with a black marker. She held Naruto's picture to her lips and kissed it while whispering "All to me."

-With Naruto-

Our blond hero has come to in his hotel room with his god parents and sister around him talking. Opening his eyes he came face to face with the image of Evil Hero Chaos Goddess who didn't look to please to see him.

Her voice rung in his head "you nearly lost yourself my lord but thankfully not fully."

He looked into her yellow eyes _"_that's why you're here to help keep my passenger at bay._"_

Her eyes narrowed "its sweet but you put too much faith in us you forget your will keeps up at bay and anchored here if you lose control you risk losing us."

He sighed at this and looked at her "I'm sorry my goddess I just had it pent up too much."

Chaos Goddess' eyes soften "one cannot lead if one cannot fight the war in their own soul first." She wraps her arms around him and kissed his neck with her phantom lips "you're my king and our leader we need you to be strong and also Onib is getting restless."

Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder where he felt her hand as he felt a primal being in his deck stir from its slumber "I will be." Looking at his god parents who looked shock to see him up, the blond got up and proceeded to get his things "I'm leaving for duel academy tonight."

Tsunade looks at him "are you out of your mind you've been gone for years and haven't been to a hospital yet the hell you are your coming with me!"

Naruto turned to her with a fierce look "listen granny I'm not going anywhere with you just yet."

Shizune and Jiraiya and even Tonton flinch as they watch the elder blond close her first and look at her god son with dark eyes. Calling Tsunade a granny or even hinting she was old was taboo.

Tsunade grab him by the shirt "what did you just say brat?"

Naruto stood his ground "if you want me to stay you'll have to break my arms and legs cause I have a promise to keep." Freeing himself he proceeded to pack his things into his suitcase.

Tsunade looked at him and smiled "so then it's like that fine then you'll need this though." She pulls a card from her jacket and places it on his suitcase.

Looking at it his eyes widened "Bahumet Draconic Lord my counterpart to my Tiamet card." He looked at her as he picked the card up.

Shizune spoke up "mother found it in the abandoned dorm with your old duel disk but nothing else."

Tsunade picked Tonton up into her arms "that's right brat I've been holding on to it ever since even though I got a few offers for that card one guy even promised me five billion for it."

Jiraiya looked at his wife in surprise "wow Hime I'm shocked you didn't sell." He laughed until Naruto's fist followed by Tsunade sent him flying back into a wall.

The elder blond "idiot I'd never sell a treasure like that."

Naruto muttered idiot toad under his breath but for the life of him he couldn't remember how he had lost Bahumet or his other dragon card from the trinity set. His head pounded as an image came to mind.

-Flash back-

_Naruto saw Atticus follow a figure in the center of a dark ring and felt the darkness pull at his deck mainly his dragon cards. He tore his duel disk off and threw Io Deity of Dragons to Atticus who caught it and placed Bahumet into the disk but before he could add Tiamat the shadow took it so he threw his duel disk away from the dark and went after his card and his friend._

_He saw the face of the one in the center but he couldn't tell himself who it was before he was pulled into the shadows and Atticus called out to him._

"_Naruto please Naruto take care of Alexis if you make out before me please!" he friend's voice reached his ears as he was pulled in._

-In of flashback-

Naruto held his head as Bahumet's eyes glowed green then stopped. He looked at the card "looks like I'm placing you into virtue due to my urge to protect you." He sighed he'd find who sent him and the others to the shadows and rip their throat apart.

Looking at his family "are you coming with me once I'm done with my duel you can check me over."

Tsunade smiled as she her pet, husband, and daughter followed Naruto to the airport it would take two days to reach the academy, but nothing would stop him from dueling Zane.

-In an hexagon shaped room-

Sitting at a desk was an old man with spiky black hair and an eye patch over his right eye; he had an odd look on his face as if he was always angry. He wore a black business suit with white pants. On his desk was the picture of Naruto and Zane along with other students from duel academy.

A teen with pale skin and a head of black hair appeared through an opened door. He wore a white dress shirt with black pants and a black wind breaker jacket with a pair of black shoes. He drops to a knee and bows to the older man.

"Lord Danzo we have news on Sakana and the other two." the boy speaks emotionlessly.

Danzo open his good eye and stares at him "speak Sai."

Sai replies "Sakana challenged Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze and proceeded to threaten his loved ones and was then beaten back into a wall by Naruto's powers."

Danzo nods "did the boy send him to the shadows?"

Sai shook his head "no he just broke his will to duel he can't even draw a card without screaming."

The older man looked at the picture of Naruto "why didn't Naruto finish him like he did with Samuel?"

Sai placed a picture of Tsunade holding Naruto's shoulder "she intervened and Naruto didn't finish his attack."

The old war hawk placed his hands on his desk together "have Neko and Kuma abandoned their assault on Naruto in the meantime are to keep tabs on him in a range from his sight."

Sai nods to his master before leaving the room.

Danzo stares at the picture of Naruto "your time of being a thorn in my side has come to an end boy."

-At Duel Academy-

Kuma and Neko opened their phone and looked at the message from their master.

Neko looked at and spoke to her partner "so then we are to wait and observe Joker then make our move."

Kuma nods "this well is easy our master well have a new weapon soon."

A young girl's voice spoke from behind them "is that so he wants my Naruto."

The masked duo jumped and turned behind them to see a Mingei smiling down at them.

The cat masked girl's mind was reeling at not noticing the girl until now "who the hell is she and how in the name of god did she sneak up on us like that."

-A few minutes ago-

On her boat Mingei was looking over the island wishing her Naruto would come back early and she would duel him and make him her own. Then they would be married and, and oh the honeymoon would be legen.. Wait for it dary. She blushed when she thought of all the things they would do together giggling to herself perversely she felt something in the corner of her eyes "I wonder what that was?"

Looking over she saw them from the way they were dressed two of Danzo's root members and nice little group of sheep who followed their master without question. then there was the fact Baroque had told her that they recently decided to move in and try to recruit/kidnap her Naruto "Naruto-kun why do you have to be so popular I want you all to me looks like I'll have to show these fools who the queen is."

-Now the present-

Mingei was now standing on a cliff facing the two root members "oh may it seems I'm in a situation now I do hope I can get out of this." her left arm had what looked to be a duel disk on but nether root member could make out the model. She was against the wall of the cliff and the root members where at least three feet from the edge.

Kuma the larger man looked at the young girl looks at her "listen her girls we can't let you go now that you've seen us." he cracked his knuckles and smirked "maybe if you're lucky your joker will save you."

the dark haired girl looked to the ground "no he wouldn't unless I was precious to him but that's why I'm here now and it's the only reason I returned to this place." she looks up and waves at the island as she makes her point.

Neko stares at her "you're not a student here are you?" she was puzzled sure they didn't always wear the uniform maybe that should have been the first hint something was wrong with this chick.

Mingei giggles at her a dainty soft giggle "oh no that was a life time ago now about my Naruto." she opens her eyes and soon her eyes stare into theirs.

Kuma smirks under his mask "hey why don't we bring her to the master we can use her to ether bring Naruto in or as a bargaining chip."

His cats masked accomplish looks at him in surprise "wow that was a good idea for once."

Mingei laughs cutely "oh by all means try it." She pulls a white duel disk with black wings on it out "don't be surprised when I crush you."

Kuma activates his duel disk next "I'll go first them."

Mingei looks at him "I don't have all night I'd rather do you both at once I'm versatile."

Neko looks at her partner "this doesn't feel right." This girl if she could call her made her inners rot and recoil.

Kuma looks down at her "look here girl it you don't need to do that because I'm gonna take you down myself."

Mingei looks at Neko and tilts her head "fine then first you then your friend looks like I might be late."

Kuma smirks "lets duel."

Duel

-With Naruto and his family-

Naruto was in a limo on his way to the airport when he felt a slight pang in his chest "what's going on?"

Fallen Angel appears before him and looks at his pain "it is an omen of foreboding something is in the wait for you my lord"

Looking at the Evil Hero he saw the look in her eyes wasn't hers "what is it then."

She shook her head and points to his chest "in your heart you know the answer but have buried it deep into the pit of your heart and now it is trying to force its way out."

The blond duelist closed his eyes and felt for the pain using his dark aura whoever was doing this was going to get on his list when he found them. As he walked he felt himself go through traffic and the chaos and turmoil in his own soul to search for what he repressed.

-Duel academy-

Mingei sneezes gently into her hand and uses a tissue to rub her nose "oh dear I hope I'm not coming down with something." she turns to Kuma and smiles kindly "I'll start with a draw and then I'll summon Dark Angel: I - The Healer in defense mode."

A small black monster with a wisp of blue hair on its head appears in front of her with a pair of black wings and a nurse hat with a large red cross on it.

Dark Angel: I - The Healer 500/500

Out of a beam of light, a chibi looking girl with her blacker than any ink appears with cheerful obsidian eyes, on her back was a pair of small black wings. She was dressed in a white nurse's uniform and nurse's hat with a red cross on it.

Kuma blinks at the monster and laughs "what's that cream puff gonna do to me?"

Mingei "nothing it just gives me 500 life points each turn."

The Healer blows a black heart to Mingei upping her light points.

Mingei 4000-4500 LP

She smiles "next I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

2nd turn

Mingei 4500

Dark Angel: I - The Healer 500

Two cards facedown

Kuma 4000

Kuma smirks as he draws his card "first I summon White Bronco in attack mode."

A white stallion with a red mane appears with a stomp.

White Bronco 1700/800

Kuma "now my horse well trample your little dot and when White Bronco attacks a monster in defense mode it's switched to attack mode."

The horse charges at Healer while Mingei looks unfazed and presses a button on her duel disk.

Mingei "I activate my trap card Dark Angel's Feather Strom." The picture of a girl with white hair and black wings standing in the middle of a rain of black feather is revealed.

Neko blinks "another card I've never heard of who is this girl?"

Kuma watches as his horse is torn apart by the wind of black feathers "what's going on?"

Mingei smiles "Dark Angel's Feather Strom is a trap card that allows me to destroy a monster on the field by discarding one Dark Angel card in my hand so I discard Dark Angel: II - The Shape Shifter to destroy your White Bronco." She adds the card to her graveyard and watches as the feathers destroy the horse "now because I discarded it to the graveyard Dark Angel: II - The Shape Shifter effects activates I can now draw two more cards from my deck."

Kuma growls "I play Double Summon now I normal summon another mother this turn so now I summon Diamond Bear in attack mode."

Diamond Bear 1200/700

"Next I equip it with the spell card Axe of Despair now it gains 1000 attack points." He places the next card on his duel disk.

The weapon appears in the claws of the dinosaur monster (no really Diamond Bear is a dinosaur type monster)

Diamond Bear 1200-2200

Kuma "next I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

3rd turn

Mingei 4500

Dark Angel: I - The Healer 500/500

One card facedown

Kuma 4000

Diamond Bear 2200 (Axe of Despair)

Two cards facedown.

Neko looked at her partner duel the girl "she terrifying me and without even trying who the hell is she?"

Mingei smiles again "I draw my card next I play Call of the Hunted and revive my Dark Angel: II - The Shape Shifter in attack mode."

Her trap card activates and a feminine creature made of grey light appears next to The Healer, a pair of glowing black eyes glare at Kuma seemly piercing his soul, around her waist was a black bow and from her back a pair of black wings matching her black curtain of hair.

Dark Angel: II - The Shape Shifter 800/400

Neko's eyes never left the monster "she only summoned it to sacrifice it so she has a level 5 or 6 monster or worst a level 7 or higher in her hand."

Mingei looked at her with a beautiful pout "oh you're no fun at all but first I activate Dark Angel: I - The Healer now I gain 500 life points."

The Healer fires another black heart to her.

Mingei 4500-5000

She smiles "next I sacrifice my two Dark Angels to summon Dark Angel: VII – Eve!"

Both her angels turn into black feathers and become a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white gothic style dress with pink frills on the cuff of her sleeves and white heels; her face was beautiful but had a forever glare to it. She was lifted into the air by a pair of obsidian black angelic wings, that complemented the paleness of her skin.

Dark Angel: VII – Eve 2400/2400

Mingei smiles at her angel "now I play my equip spell Black Tears and give it to Eve now she gains 1000 attack points."

A simmering drop of black water appears in the eyes of Eve as she places her hands to her checks.

Dark Angel: VII – Eve 2400-3400

Kuma growls but he knew he could win even if he lost Diamond Bear.

Mingei "now I attack your monster with Eve go Sorrow's Spear!"

Dark Angel: VII – Eve creates a spear of black energy and rams it into the chest of Diamond Bear.

Kuma 4000-2800

Mingei smiles as she places a card down on her duel disk "don't worry I'm done now I play one card facedown and end my turn."

5th turn

Mingei 5000

Dark Angel: VII – Eve 3400 (Black Tears)

Two card facedown

Kuma 2800

Two cards facedown

Neko looks at Mingei's monster "Kuma get your act together or she'll make you wish you hadn't dueled her."

Kuma draws his card "shut up I've got this now I remove from play my earth beast monster White Bronco and my Light dinosaur monster Diamond Bear to special summon my Legendary Beast Berserker in attack mode."

A giant man with long white hair in pale blue armor with a spear in its hand appears. It wore a black grizzly bear's pelt with fur on his gauntlets and boots.

Legendary Beast Berserker 3500/900

Mingei put a hand over her eyes to look at the brute "oh me oh my such a large monster you aren't over compensating for something are you?" she giggles as Kuma growled louder.

Neko looked at him "keep cool you or your going to lose."

Kuma smirks "I'll crush you little girl and I'll show you how big I am now I summon my Golden Vixen in attack mode."

A yellow fox with two tails appears before Kuma and mews at Mingei.

Golden Vixen 400/600

Neko for moment looked at Mingei and saw something dark pass over them as she stared at the golden fox creature the girl in white looked at the monster with the only thing Neko could call it pure hate/

Kuma "now since I activate the ability of my Golden Vixen by sending this useless ball of fluff to the graveyard one of my monster who are level 7 or higher may make a direct attack the drawback is I have to discard my entire hand during my end phase but it's worth it because when my Berserker attacks while my life points are lower than my opponent it gains the difference in our points as attack points which mean he'll do you 5700 points of damage."

Golden Vixen watches with tears in her eyes as she shatters into pieces before being pulled into the larger beast.

Mingei eyes narrows "I activate my trap card Dark Angel's Will," her trap flipped up revealing a picture of Dark Angel: I – The Healer in a shield of black feather protecting another female angel. "Now I can discard one Dark Angel card from my hand to negate all damage done to me this turn so I discard Dark Angel: IX - The Caring Mistress from my hand to negate the damage done by your Berserker."

The trap cared glows as a burst of black light and feathers push Kuma's giant beast back from Mingei's life points.

The cat masked girl couldn't help but smirk this girl was good maybe even better then Naruto if she could bring her back with her Lord Danzo would certainly reward her "Kuma wait a moment."

The bear masked duelist turns to Neko "what the hell do you want now?"

Neko looks at Mingei "I have a proposition for you Ms. Mingei."

-With Naruto-

"Hey brat what are you being quiet about?" Jiraiya taps his god son on the head snapping his eyes open as he came face to face with Naruto's blood red eyes.

Naruto growls "listen closely toad if you bother me again I'll rip you apart so bad your wife would never be able to piece you back together," his left hand held onto the front of the older man's shirt "now leave me be." releasing him Naruto went back to concentrating on the source of his discomfort he was close but the toad duelist had broken him from his thoughts.

Fallen Angel was helping him tone out the outside noise and concentrate he only had a few more minutes before they reached the airport he had to find it before then or he'd never know if something broke his concentration before then he'd have to wait.

-Back at the academy-

Mingei looks at her and strums her finger over her the beautiful features of her face "oh really and what would that be Ms. Kitty?"

Neko's features where hidden by her mask but underneath she was showing signs of being upset "I would like for you to join our organization and become a part of the duelist revolution."

Kuma looks to her partner "are you kidding what happened to bringing in Zero Joker?"

Neko turns to him "this girl is toying with you Kuma she could have ended this duel in her first move if she wanted to."

Mingei looks at her and smiles "I have one question and if you answer it will determine how I proceed from here."

Neko looks at her eyes no emotion but she felt like she had opened Pandora's Box "what is your question?"

The duel mercenary turned to her "why did you come here looking for Naruto?"

Kuma sneers "I could give a shit about the little prick and his family but our boss wants him to join us or we have the choice of destroying."

Neko looks at him and glares at him under her mask. "That idiot could have just ruined my recruiting this girl."

Mingei looks at Kuma and glares at him and smiles "oh my I can't join you then."

Neko "and why is that if I may ask?" she needed to know what made this girl tick and report her to Danzo-sama.

The black haired girl looks at them and glares "because my heart is being attacked and I'll do whatever to protect it and keep it all to myself."

-In the limo with Naruto-

Naruto's widened as he sneezed breaking him from his trance just as he found the memories of the repressed pain but before he could go back in he was at the airport.

the whiskered blond growled under his breath "darn I'll focus on it later ."hen he got out of the limo and headed inside the airport to get the chopper to duel academy hopefully he'd be there at night or at least early morning then he'd duel against Zane.

Zane was now exiting the plane he had boarded with Sheppard after having fifty more non-stop duels with more members of the Cyber Dojo but none of them could match him.

Naruto too was in a bad mood both Jiraiya and Tsunade refused to duel him or allow him to find prey due to him needed rest, while Shizune wasn't someone he could bare his fangs to so now he'd have to wait until duel academy.

Little did Naruto know that his friend and opponent was already there heading to the same location at the same minute at the same second in the same direction up to the point Jiraiya collided with Sheppard.

Naruto looked at his friend "Kaiser."

Zane nodded to him "Joker."

If anyone was looking they could feel the lightning the two of them where releasing. As the tension grew in the room before Naruto held his hand up with a smirk, Zane returns the gesture shakes his friend's hand.

Naruto grins "I hope you're ready to be ripped apart in our duel."

Zane smirks "I don't know I've grown as a duelist since our last match."

Sheppard smiled at the two of them "well it seems we're taking the same flight are you ready my friends."

Tsunade watches as her god son and his friend leaves for the flight and follow suits "let's go already I have places to be you know."

Jiraiya nods "I'd rather not deal with two impatient blonds today."

Shizune followed after them with Tonton in her arms. They all board the copter in a group in silence with Naruto falling asleep and Zane thinking a new strategy.

Sheppard smiles "well I hope the island is still in one piece I left Crowler in charge in my absence."

Tsunade looked to him "you act like he lowered the school's security allowing dangerous people to sneak on the island and duel right now."

Zane and Naruto looked at each other than the pilot "get us to the academy now!" both began to load the luggage in a rush.

Shizune looked at them "what's going on?"

Naruto looks at them "I've had this nagging pain in my chest now I think that there's something going on at the academy we need to get back pronto."

-The duel at duel academy-

Mingei looked at the root members with hate in her eyes "I won't ever allow anyone to take my Naruto from me."

Kuma looks at her and growls "I end my turn."

6th turn

Mingei 5000

Dark Angel: VII – Eve 3400 (Black Tears)

Dark Angel's Will (continuous trap)

Kuma 2800

Legendary Beast Berserker 3500

Mingei draws a card from her deck and smiles "now then I think it's time I end the duel and send you for a swim."

Kuma looks at her "cocky aren't you but if you haven't noticed your monster isn't strong enough to touch mine."

the dark angel duelist looks at her monster "true but when I activate her special ability you're gonna wish you never met me now Dark Angel: VII – Eve I use your ability to summon 1 level 8 or lower Dark Angel monster in my grave yard to the field so come fourth Dark Angel: IX - The Caring Mistress!"

Dark Angel: VII – Eve bows her head and chants/prays to the earth as a dark light erupts from the earth allowing a woman with dark hair that reaches to her lower back to take the field. She wore a skin tight black leather dress with black roses on her shoulders and wrist. Her legs were covered by knee-high ballot boots that matched the peaked red cap she wore on her head, and the long black whip in her hands crackled as she rose in the air, her pale skin glowed in the moon light along with her silver yellow eyes. Her black wings opened to reveal an aura and radiance that made Kuma's Legendary Berserker flinch and whimper in pain.

Dark Angel: IX - The Caring Mistress 2700/2700

Neko looked at the monsters "what the hell I never heard of these cards I need to report back to Danzo-sama!" she looked to her partner or former partner she knew he was a goner now "so long Kuma." she took off like a bat out of hell into the dense forest never looking back.

Kuma looked at her running "cowardly bitch get back here!" he was going to go after her but a feeling of dread hit him hard and he dropped to his knees.

Mingei was glaring at him with intense hate his own monster was on its back with the whip of The Caring Mistress pointed at its chest, looking at the other angel Eve's eyes had begun to glow at him. He eyes played with him now because he swore he saw a pair of black wings sprout of Mingei's back as she stared at him.

Mingei looked at him "I'm not done with you yet I think it's time I sent you away now I activate the ability of Dark Angel: IX - The Caring Mistress now I changed the original attack of your Legendary Beast Berserker to 0."

Legendary Beast Berserker was covered in a black light that forced it to its knees hard cracking the earth behind Kuma making him flinch.

Kuma stared at her "this, this is real damage you're a psychic duelist like Naruto aren't you?"

Mingei looks at him "I'm sorry but the time for question is over now Dark Angel: IX - The Caring Mistress attack his monster and Dark Angel: VII – Eve attack him directly!"

Kuma watched as his monster was destroyed by a bolt of black lightning which caused the ground under him to crack and shift from the whip in the angel's hand.

Kuma 2800-100

Kuma watched as Eve readied another one of her spears to throw at him he began to beg and shake "please, please mercy."

Mingei smiles "say that again."

Kuma blinks "mercy...mercy." he was on his knees begging.

The female duelist plays with her hair "one more time." her smile never wavered.

Kuma looked her "mercy!" he head down he never saw Eve's spear hit the earth in front of him sending him crashing into the sea below.

Kuma 100-0

Winner Mingei

She watched him fall as his cards rained from the sky above she caught his Golden Vixen card and stares at it the spirit in this card was timid and weak from years of abuse from its former master. Looking at it she sensed it the blades of a helicopter looking behind her she saw one land behind her and turned to the face of her beloved.

Mingei began to blush "Nar..., Na...Naruto-kun." she began to point her fingers together while blocking out the sigh of the spirits in her deck.

-Moments ago above the cliff-

Naruto had rode shot gun and when they came into sight of the duel his heart ached again the girl who was dueling reminded him of someone. The way she dueled was viscous she has done real damage to the root member but she had let the other get away, who was this girl and why did it hurt to look at her.

Tsunade watched as she sent the man off the cliff and covered her mouth in shock "whoa she's good with those cards but I've never seen them."

Naruto looked at the duelist "land us next to her now."

-Present-

Naruto looked at Mingei who only looked at her feet and blushed "who are you and why are you here?" he walks to her like a knight walks to ask a princess for her hand in marriage.

Mingei looks at him a smile truly "I came to see you Naruto-kun and I wanted to tell you I forgive you." Her clothes changed into a wedding dress and his turned into a blue tuxedo.

Naruto looked at her with love in his ice blue eyes "oh my darling I'm so sorry for being a tyrant to you well you please let me love you."

Mingei's eyes tear up with love "yes Naruto yes." Jumping into his arms and slamming into something hard.

-In reality-

It was morning and Mingei had fallen out of bed and now she remembered the events of last night. She sighed she hadn't faced him with love but ran like a coward.

-Flashback-

_Mingei looked as her love got closer but thankfully the shadows hid her face "__oh no oh no I'm not ready I have to get away__." Was all she thought before she took off running with a cherry red face in tears?_

_Naruto blinked as a card landed in his hands she had dropped it as she ran, "the Golden Vixen card him?" soon he heard a soft purring and found the spirit of the card at his side nuzzling his face and then a high pitch voice._

"_Kawaii!" then he saw Fallen Angel grab the fox and pull it to her chest and cuddle the poor beast._

_Naruto places the card in his balance deck for the time being before thinking about going after the girl he decided not to he needed to save his energy "what a strange herbivore."_

-End of flashback-

Mingei looked over the ocean then to her television to watch the duel today. She had forced Baroque off her boat after he had hackled her about her not being able to get Naruto to show her love. Then there was the problem with the fact more of their mercenary allies where on their way to the island. Her sister was foolish to try to come between and what was hers that why she'd and any other person would disappear from her and Naruto's kingdom.

Looking at her Naruto get ready she could only sigh "oh he's gonna become more impossible to get soon I have to stake my claim."

-At Duel Academy-

Naruto stood in front of Zane behind him was the whole Discipline and Punishment Squad along with all the members of the Student Councils. They all wore black blazers instead of the traditional ones of blue, red, and yellow while Naruto wore an orange blazer with silver sleeves and the schools symbol on the back.

Zane wore his usually obelisk blue jacket but on his left arm was his new silver duel disk. Behind him was the entire obelisk blue dorm student minus anyone apart of the DPS or the Student Council. Syrus was behind them with Jaden, Bastion and Chumley while Alexis sat in the stands with her friends Mandy and Jasmine.

The staff and Naruto's family took the space in the stands in the middle of them while Chancellor Sheppard was standing between both duelists. Around them looked like the stage for a movie with the lights and camera men everywhere.

Sheppard had told them last night they would televise the match for positive press for the school and to get new students hopefully.

-With Syrus-

The small slifer red was shaking "oh man oh man I can't watch this."

Jaden looked at him "hey what are you spacing out for Sy the duel hasn't even started yet?"

Syrus looks at him "it's just the feel man it's so intense." Pointing to where Naruto and Zane stood with smirks on his face.

Bastion nods his head "of course my information shows this is the sixth time these two have dueled in a while."

Chumley looks at him "oh yeah so who is the strongest."

Bastion smiles "it's a draw for one victory each and three draws due to them being evenly match the same can be said about their duels against a Mr. Atticus Rhodes."

Jaden blinks "whose Atticus?"

Syrus and the obelisk face fault looking the dim wit, Syrus rubs his head "Atticus is one of the Obelisk blue legends like Naruto and Zane but he's still missing."

Jaden looked sad at hearing that "awe man I wanted to duel him too."

The others around him sighed.

-The arena-

Naruto looks at Zane "If I remember correctly last time I went first so why don't you start us off?"

The blue haired obelisk smirks "you wouldn't happen to be trying one of your famous OTK would you?"

Zero joker laughs "hey if I could I would but your too tough to put down in one turn no an animal like you needs to be fully crushed into the earth."

Zane looks at him and nods "well then let's see if you can back up that tough talk." He activates his duel disk.

Naruto readies his black duel disk "don't worry when I bite you to death maybe you'll gain some common sense."

Zane "maybe when I crush you you'll gain some sanity."

The blond blinks "what would I need something useless like sanity for?"

Both friends smirk "duel!" they spoke in perfect unison and the lights where dimmed and spot light was on both of them.

Duel

Zane 4000 LP

Naruto 4000 LP

Zane looks at his deck "I've got to start strong I trust my cards." Drawing his hand then an extra card he smiles "first I discard two cards from my hand to special summon Cyber Dragon Omega in attack mode!" placing the two cards in his graveyard he places the monster card on the field.

A large serpentine dragon with two heads appears before Zane; its body was whitish blue metal, with one silver head with blue eyes and another silver head with gold eyes. On its back was a pair of metal bat wings.

Cyber Dragon Omega 2400/1000

Zane smirks "next I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform in attack mode now thanks to its special ability I can equip it to a machine monster I control to have it gain 500 attack points then I end my turn with two face downs."

Heavy Mech Support Platform appears next to the dragon machine then attaches itself to its back as a new pair of jet powered wings.

Cyber Dragon Omega 2400-2900

Naruto narrowed his eyes "hmm Zane never played like this before he usually plays a setup to summon Cyber End Dragon or Cyber Twin Dragon unless" his blue eyes widened "well then I think it's my turn."

2nd turn

Zane 4000 LP

Cyber Dragon Omega 2900 (Heavy Mech Support Platform)

Two facedown cards

Naruto 4000 LP

Naruto "I draw next I play Heavy Storm to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!" placing the card on his duel disk he watched with mild glee as Zane's facedown cards where destroyed along with Heavy Mech Support Platform.

Cyber Dragon Omega 2900-2400

Zane didn't even flinch at the spell card and kept his cool.

Naruto "next I summon Evil Hero Dynamo in attack mode!"

The electric fiend monster appears before turning to Cyber Dragon Omega and growling as lightning coursed through his body.

Evil Hero Dynamo 1600/1400

-In the crowds-

Syrus was blinking with his mouth open like a fish "oh my first Zane summons a new machine type and a high level one on his first turn and then Naruto summons a new Evil Hero who looks like a meaner version of Sparkman."

Bastion looks at him "it would seem Naruto and Zane wished to surprise each other to the point of using new cards."

Jaden had stars in his eyes and heart "oh man I want to duel them again soon."

Alexis was staring at Naruto and Zane her eyes never leaving their duel maybe if she was lucky Naruto would summon his treasure from Zane or Atticus.

"Man he's so hot right Lex?" Jasmine's voice broke her train of thought and she turned to one of her best friends.

She blinked "what did you say?" she hadn't been paying attention to her friends the duel was so exciting.

Mandy looks at her "she said he's hot," she points to Naruto who was smiling.

Alexis shook her head "I wouldn't Naruto isn't the let you love him type."

-The duel-

Zane looked at the weaker monster "so what can your monster do to help you against me?"

Naruto smirks "Dynamo's super power allows him to switch the battle position of any monster in play so I choose your Cyber Dragon Gama to be in defense mode."

Dynamo fires a wave of black lightning at the mechanical behemoth switching it to defense mode.

Zane looks at his friend "it seems Naruto's new monster have power without spell and trap cards that means if he uses one they'll be that more devastating."

Naruto smiles "Dynamo attacks his monster now!"

Evil Hero Dynamo jumps into the midair and fires a black of white lightning at Cyber Dragon Omega destroying the larger beast in one blow.

Zane looks at his friend "I activate the special ability of Cyber Dragon Gama when it's been destroyed by battle after it was special summoned from my hand by its own effect I can special any level 6 and lower machine monster in my grave so come back Cyber Dragon and Cyber Giausar both in attack mode."

Both machine monsters appear before Zane and roar at his opponent.

Cyber Dragon 2100/1600

Cyber Giausar 1700/1000

Naruto looked at the new monster for a moment "I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

3rd turn

Zane 4000 LP

Cyber Dragon 2100

Cyber Giausar 1700

Naruto 4000 LP

Evil Hero Dynamo 1600

Two cards facedown

Zane "I draw next I summon my Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode."

Cyber Dragon Zwei appears before Zane and next to Cyber Dragon

Cyber Dragon Zwei 1500/1000

-In the crowd-

Banner watched with his cat in his lap "hmm it would seem that they are evenly matched in terms of skill." looking to his left at Professor Crowler who was seething in his chair.

Crowler looked beyond annoyed "darn how does he keep getting stronger it doesn't matter Zane will crush him here and now."

With his family Shizune looked at Naruto and smile "Naruto-kun is doing good he and Zane are even."

Jiraiya shaking his head "it would look like that but they're not."

Tsunade nods "it might not sound like her but Naruto is pulling his punches and waiting for Zane to make the first big move."

Shizune looks at her mother "but that isn't how he normally duels."

Jiraiya looks at his daughter "your right pumpkin but Zane is holding back too they want to test each other I wouldn't be surprised if one was waiting on the other to summon their best card before they could call it."

The young medic turned to her parents fully "but why?"

Tsunade smirked "because Naruto is having more fun today then I've ever seen him."

Jiraiya "he won't drag it out to the point he'll run out of cards but if Zane doesn't' make a decisive move and take the lead our little blond might rip him to shreds.

Syrus stared at his brother's cards and then at his opponent's neither was giving weigh to the other "could I ever be as strong as you Zane?"

-The duel-

Kaiser discards a card from his hand "now by activating the ability of Cyber Giausar I can deal you 800 points of damage go Cyber Missile!" placing the card in his duel disk the card Giausar hits his friend dead on with the blast causing a minor explosion.

Naruto 4000-3200 LP

-The stands-

Alexis was wide eye now this was the first time she saw Naruto take damage first in a duel, "Zane has evolved from the status of lower beast maybe Naruto might not win."

-On Mingei boat-

Mingei watched as her heart panged as he beloved was hit "you just made my shit list Kaiser Zane!"

-The duel-

Zane sneezes into his arm "is someone talking about me never mind I activate the ability of Cyber Jayen when its discarded by a card effect I can special summon it from the graveyard in attack mode."

Cyber Jayen appears in a veil of white light

Cyber Jayen 1500/100

Naruto smiles "I activate my trap card Pits of Malice now when you special summon a monster I can summon monsters from my deck until we both have the same number of monsters, but when my turn comes around I'll take damage equal to the combined attack points of my monsters." the trap was revealed to show the picture of six Giant Orcas going at it with six Zambia the Darks. "Now I special summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge, Evil Hero Infernal Saber, and finally Guardian of Mechanical Obedian Iron Castle!"

Everyone watched in shock as the three monsters appear first was Evil Hero Malicious Edge.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge 2600/1800

Then a female fiend with pale purple skin in a black armor with her raven black hair tied in a ponytail appears, she wore silver battle armor with a black phoenix wing pattern on the back as well as two very sharp looking sabers in each of her clawed hands.

Evil Hero Infernal Saber 1400/1700

Then finally behind Naruto was a giant made of refined iron and clogs. It's shoulders looked like the towers on an old castle and it's' head was covered by a skull mask, revealing a pair of bloody red eyes. It's massive fore arms spun rapidly as roared loudly.

Guardian of Mechanical Obedian Iron Castle 0/3000

Zane looks at the giant and smirks "ah I see and when that card is summoned when you control three or more fiends they become equip cards to Iron Castle."

Naruto smiles "that's right my friend now my fiends equip yourselves to my Obedian so he may gain your total attack points!"

The towers on Iron Castle's shoulders opened and the three Evil Heroes jump inside of the giant monster's inners and a dark aura spreads around the giant machine monster.

Guardian of Mechanical Obedian Iron Castle 0-5600

Zane looks at the giant "I end my turn by placing a card facedown," he places the card on his duel disk "unless he can get rid of Iron Castle he's not going to win this duel."

Naruto smiles "I activate my second trap card Dark Obedian Oath-Crimson now that I control an Obedian monster with more than 3000 attack points I return up to three spell and trap cards I control to special summon three level 4 or lower Obedian monsters from my deck so I return my three Evil Heroes to special summon my three Watchdog Obedians in attack mode."

Everyone Iron Castle opened and the three Evil Heroes flew into Naruto's hand and the three Watchdogs flew from the deck.

Watchdog Obedian 1400/500

Watchdog Obedian 1400/500

Watchdog Obedian 1400/500

-The crowds-

A silence over took the crowd many where on the edge of their seats and some had their minds in over drive trying to figure out what was going on. Alexis smiled as did Zane when he thought about what would be coming next if his friend drew what he needed.

Chumley blinks "hey why did he waste his Iron Castle like that?" looking for Bastion for help "I mean it looked tough enough to crush Zane's cards."

Bastion "because even if he did Zane would be in the lead when his turn started before he could attack so he chooses to sacrifice the monster for something else."

Jaden looked at Syrus whose face was plastered to the duel.

-The duel-

4th turn

Zane 4000 LP

Cyber Dragon 2100

Cyber Giausar 1700

Cyber Dragon Zwei 1500

Cyber Jayen 1500

One card facedown

Naruto 3200 LP

Guardian of Mechanical Obedian Iron Castle 0

Watchdog Obedian 1400/500

Watchdog Obedian 1400/500

Watchdog Obedian 1400/500

Naruto calms his breathing as he sensed his treasure "first I sacrifice the four dark monsters on my field to special summon Obsidian Mercury Hydra -Sigma!"

Naruto watched as the images of Iron Castle and all three of his Watchdog Obedians that are formed together to make a ball of a blackish slightly purple liquid substance. Soon the black metal liquid becomes a sphere of solid shining metal with red jewels and yellow lines are etched into it.

-The crowd-

Alexis smiles "here it is I can't believe It." her eyes where dead set on the new monster.

Mandy looks at her "what is that thing?"

Alexis "it's a gift one of Naruto treasured cards, it was given to him by Zane he never summons them unless he has too or he wants to test something." she points to Zane then to the new monster forming on Naruto's field.

Jasmine blinks "wait so what's so special about this card?" she turns to the card "I mean it's just a sphere of black metal."

Alexis smiles gently "just watch and wait."

Jaden is shaking now "oh man I can't wait to see what it can do what is that card?" his excitement growing.

Syrus looked shocked "man that card it was a gift from Zane's first teacher but he never played it because he doesn't have any dark machine monsters."

Chumley "but what's so special about it?"

Syrus "just watch as it wakes up?"

Everyone around him "wake up?"

-The duel-

Naruto looks at his card and nods "ok Sigma its time bare your fangs for me!"

A roar is heard from the inside of the machine monster it's red jewels glow, as the surface of the sphere simmers like a lake and six black metal serpent heads appear from within. They hand silver fangs in its mouths and six red eyes brimming with energy and calculating rhythm, there were six golden spikes on the back of its neck and two on the sides of each head. Then finally a red ring of lightning forms around the monster as if it was a planet with an orbital ring.

Obsidian Mercury Hydra -Sigma ?/?-6000/6000

Naruto "now because I sacrificed four dark monsters it gains 1500 attack and defense points for each monster as original attack points and my monster is unaffected by all card effects as long as I remove from play the top card of my deck I can negate them if I so chose to." he smiles at his monster.

Zane smirks "I know the effect and weakness of that card when it's special summoned it can't attack with it yet."

Naruto smiles "of course but I still have my summoning this turn first I summon Drake Obedian in attack mode."

Drake Obedian leaps from the ground a skinny black dragon made of bones with fire from its back in the shape of wings.

Drake Obedian 1700/500

The blond duelist "next I activate the ability of Drake Obedian the turn it is normal summoned it gains 200 attack points equal to the level of the Dark and Fire attributed monsters on mine so since it's level 4 and my Hydra is level 8 it gains 2400 attack points."

Soon from the vortex of black fire surrounds the dragon like fiend monster causing it's attack points to raise.

Drake Obedian 1700-4100

-Crowd-

Shizune looks at his opponent "well then we can count this as a win for Naruto right?" looking at Sigma and Drake Obedian "Even if Zane gets a hit in on his turn "

Jiraiya blinks "no not really if Zane's facedown card is strong enough Naruto could end up getting hurt."

Tsunade rubs her hand over Tonton's head "I don't know about that.

Shizune "why mother?" she turns to her.

Jiraiya looks and smirk "because so far Naruto hasn't used his Hydra's ability."

-Duel-

Naruto smiles "now I'll attack Cyber Giausar with Drake Obedian!"

Drake Obedian spits a blast of black fire at the machine dragon.

Zane presses a button on his duel disk "I activate my trap card Negate Attack now I can stop your attack and end the battle phase!"

Drake Obedian returns Naruto's side and crouches next to his master.

Naruto growls "fine then I play my spell card Dark Obedian Oath- Navy now because I have three or more monsters in the grave and a level three Obedian monster in play I can now destroy four cards on the field and their owner takes 600 points of damage."

A red light over comes the field as all of Zane's machine monsters are destroyed and blasted apart causing Zane to grunt as he takes damage.

Zane 4000-2200 LP

Naruto looked at his three monsters in his hand and sighs "I end my turn and now I can activate the ability of my hydra now I can draw a card equal to all the cards I used to summon it which is four." he draws his cards and nods to his opponent.

5th turn

Zane 2200 LP

Naruto 3200 LP

Obsidian Mercury Hydra -Sigma 6000

Drake Obedian 4100 -1700

Zane smiles at his friend "well it seems where at the point where this can be counted as a quick finish."

Naruto sighed "just do your worst you entered this duel knowing I wouldn't hold back now bare your fangs!"

Zane smirks "I draw my card and then you asked for this now I play Future Fusion and merge together the cards in my deck so I send my two Cyber Dragons and now in two turns I'll have my Cyber Twin Dragon," the image of a large skyscraper was seen behind Zane "but now I remove from play the seven light machine monsters in my grave to special summon Cyber Eltanin in attack mode!"

A cloud forms above everyone as Cyber Eltanin descends on the field as its entire eight heads roar in power.

Cyber Eltanin ?/?

Naruto watched as his entire monster even his minus hydra where destroyed before his very eyes and a card from the top of his deck disappears.

Zane smiles "when Cyber Eltanin is summoned all face up monsters are destroyed automatically , but your Hydra's ability saved it and since I removed from play seven monsters it gains 500 for each one now his attack point is 3500."

Cyber Eltanin ?-3500

Naruto growls "when Drake Obedian is destroyed I can special summon another from my deck in defense mode!"

His second Drake Obedian stood in a protective manner in front of him.

Drake Obedian 500/1700

Zane nods his head "fine then but I'm not done because now I activate the spell card Constellation of Draconis now I can add all the machine monsters I removed from play to my deck to special summon from my deck."

In the sky the signs of starlight appears as his seven monster return to his deck and a new monster is formed it was long with seer metal wings, in was a Japanese long with golden horns and blue gems on it arms and legs. It limbs where long and lanky and had golden claws on each limb, behind it was two long sharp tails with scythes on the end. The head was rectangular with blue eyes and green lines around it's body.

Zane smiles "meet my new monster Cyber Draconic."

Cyber Draconic 4000/2500

Naruto looked at the machine dragon glowed at him and held his eye "darn what the hell?"

-The crowd-

Sheppard smiles at his student "Zane my boy it makes me glad to give you that deck."

Crowler was smiling to himself "yes, yes, yes the joker gonna get what he deserves finally."

Banner looked at Naruto and smiles "I wouldn't go that far Crowler because Naruto is smiling."

-The duel-

"Hahahahahaahah this is it yes this is great hahahahaha!" Naruto's thick laughter filled the arena as Zane stared at him.

-At Mingei's boat-

She smiled "oh my dear Naruto is having fun now if only he would have fun with Me." she blushes at what she said.

Baroque walks in "are you playing with you Naruto blow up doll again?"

Mingei turns to him with anger in her eyes "DIE YOU FOOL!" as wave of black feathers blasted him into the ocean off of her boat.

-The crowd-

Syrus blinks "of I think he's snapped?"

Jaden smiles "nope he's just having fun a lot of fun."

-The duel-

Naruto laughs end "this is great this is great well then Zane go do it attack I can't wait to finish this duel." his words throw everyone minus his family, the SPD, the student council, Alexis and Zane off.

Zane looks at him "oh really you don't really think I'll let you win what makes you think I don't have another monster in my head?"

Naruto smiles "I don't care summon it don't hold back this duel is something fun and I can't wait now let's go!" the look in his eyes held a fire some thought long gone.

Kaiser smirks "fines then I summon my second Cyber Dragon Zwei."

Cyber Dragon Zwei 1500/1000

Zane "now I use Zwei to attack your Drake Obedian when it attacks a monster it gains 300 attack points and when it's done and the second one appears I'll attack with Cyber Eltanin!"

Cyber Dragon Zwei 1500-1800

The small machine monster blast the fiend monster as a new Drake Obedian appears from his deck.

Drake Obedian 500/1400

Cyber Eltanin fires rapid beams of light at the smaller creature destroying Drake Obedian.

Naruto held his ground and smirks.

Zane looks at him "so then Naruto what are you going to do you out of defense and your only other monster can be over powered right now."

Naruto smirks "don't egg me on, just go forward with what ever you've got planned."

Zane nods to him "first I play Cyber Warp Beam now by giving up both Cyber Dragon Zwei and Cyber Eltanin, my Cyber Draconic can make a direct attack but at the end of my turn I take damage equal to its attack go Cyber Draconic finish him with a direct attack Strata Strident Evolutionary Cannon!"

Both Cyber Dragon Zwei and Cyber Eltanin evaporate in blue light. Soon Cyber Draconic glows white as a wrap gate appears before it as another appears before Naruto. The mechanical dragon fires a large wave of white lightning at Naruto who doesn't even flinch of buckle in fear.

Naruto smirks "I activate the ability of Mirror Obedian now when two of my monsters are destroyed I can special summon it from my hand when you choose to attack me then it becomes the attack target."

The image of a blue monster in glass like armor appears bowing before Naruto.

Mirror Obedian 0/0

Zane flinches as his monster fires upon the weaker monster causing an explosion to engulf him and Naruto.

Naruto 3200-1200

Zane 2200-200

-The crowd-

Mandy blinks not believing what she saw "ok can someone explain to me what just happened?"

Jasmine nods "yeah like wasn't Zane the one who attacked how come he lost life points too?"

Alexis looks at the duelist with a stern look "when Mirror Obedian is attacked and destroyed in battle both duelist take damage equal to haft of the attack of the monster that destroyed it but the original battle damage doesn't happe."

Tsunade was wide eyed now "wow my heart is beating hard."

Her husband nods his head slowly "wow that brat likes to keep you guessing until the final moment."

Shizune hadn't said anything she just hugged Tonton for dear life "wait now Zane's Cyber Warp Gate activates and he'll lose 4000 life points."

-The Duel-

Zane smiles "I guess I'll end my turn with two facedown cards and thanks to Cyber Draconic I don't take damage from spell, monster, or trap cards so Cyber Warp Gate final effect is negated."

6th turn

Zane 200 LP

Cyber Draconic 4000

Future Fusion (continuous)

Two cards facedown

Naruto 1200 LP

Obsidian Mercury Hydra -Sigma 6000

Naruto drew his card and smiles "first I summon Evil Hero Dynamo and next I play Double Summon to sacrifice him and summon Power Invader in attack mode!"

Power Invader appears behind Naruto and roars.

Power Invader 2200/0

The blond duelist places another card on his duel disk "next I activate Different Dimension Fusion Chamber." A black coffin appears behind Naruto with a gold omega symbol on the front.

Zane blinks at the card and smirks "well then this looks like it's gonna get bloody."

Naruto smiles "of course because now that it's my turn Obsidian Mercury Hydra -Sigma can make it's attack and end this duel."

Kaiser looks at the black coffin and smirks "then why play that?"

Naruto smiles "because I promised someone they would be present for this, so now I place Power Invader in the Chamber now I can special summon two Fusion Tokens in attack mode."

Power Invader enters the chamber as it glows black and explodes into two skinny men in white lab coats with beady eyes.

Fusion Tokens 100/100

Zane "if I remember Different Dimension Fusion Chamber allows you to summon two Fusion tokens at the price of removing from play one level 6,8,10, or 12 monster then you can chose the type of those monsters and they get haft the level of the monster used to summon them so then..?"

Naruto smiles "that means my tokens are level 3 dragon type monsters and now I play my spell card Dark Calling so I remove from play my two tokens, with my three Watchdog Obedians, my three Drake Obedians and finally Guardian of Mechanical Obedian Iron Castle fuse them together to summon Emperor of Dragon Obedian Onib!"

The image of the three dogs, dragons, the giant, and the two tokens merge into a large body as a blackish red spiral appears behind Naruto, soon a pair of red slated eyes peer out at Zane deep into him.

Zane looked excited "this is the fifth time you showed me this monster every time you summoned it you beat me."

Naruto looked at him "of course when every time you and I dueled and you gave me the room to summon him I took it this is no different."

Zane watched as the dark aura appeared from the spiral "it seems as if he is excited to see me."

Naruto watched as the monster pulled itself out, it wore black armor with silver helm around its head, in one clawed hand was a trident with a skull at the end, and in its other hand was a black lightning bolt. From its back were ten nine wings and it red eyes looked down at Zane as it roared loudly.

Naruto looked at Zane "you do remember what I told you right?"

Zane nods "names are powerful and that's why not all of you Obedians have names and if they do then your opponent had better worry."

Naruto looks at him and smirks "my Obedians aren't all named but those who are the most powerful and dangerous do have a name."

Zane looks at him "and to summon Onib to duel me whose name means monster and king this early means you're ready to actually start dueling."

Emperor of Dragon Obedian Onib 5000/5000

The joined masses had one thing on their minds is Naruto wasn't going all out before and now he had summoned a monster so powerful then what was his all-out going to look like and could Zane handle it?

Sorry folks that's all for now I'm sorry but I want to drag this duel out a bit more, so please don't be too upset with me. Please no worry the conclusion is coming but I won't have access to the internet for a while so I'm sorry once again.

_Preview _

_Naruto panted heavily as he looked at Zane who looked ready to faint like he was and smirked._

_Zane looked up at his friend and smirked back._

_Naruto looks at his dragon and then at Zane's "Bahumet attack!"_

_Zane points forward "Cyber Draconic Reverse go end this."_

_Both dragon type monsters fly into the air and let loose a burst of crimson and white fire that bathed the whole arena in it._

_When the smoke cleared both dragons where gone and only one duelist was on his feet._

_-End of Preview-_

That's all folks also I want to thanks Matsukaze Tenma for being the cutest and best idea bouncer I know and I want to thank her for her ideas that well appear in the next chapter of some of my other stories so please read and review them for me. Thank you.

First I want to apologize to anyone I offended with my Sakura bash at the beginning in the last chapter, when I said Hinata would kick Sakura around a lot I meant to better say she'd make sure to tell Naruto how she felt, and when she did they would go into it if he would return her feelings. Also I really hope they don't end it with him not saying anything to her about it or with his or her death.

Then I want to thank The First Kitsukage for allowing me to use his Dark Angel cards for Mengei, which I would like to state I don't own the Dark Angel Archetype he does so I won't make any more than his original 12 monsters or magic and trap cards. Once again thank you senpai and I hope I did them proud in this chapter.\

Then to drake202 for giving me the idea for Io and Bahumet whom will make appearance next time.

Then finally next month I will be adding a card info for all the oc cards I created in case anyone wants to use them honestly like I said before the game needs more Evil Heroes and since the Obedians are loyal to Naruto he'll keep using them but well soon put them in another deck.

Mostly I would like to thank my fans for ready and having patience with me.


	6. INTERUPTIONS and The Arts Move In

Hi everyone its Icecore22 and here's chapter 3 now before I promised you the Zane and Naruto duel so here it is in this chapter. Once again I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Disclaimer I'm writing more now also again I don't own the Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or any characters minus the ones you can't find on the wikia.

Regular Speech

_Flashback_

Thoughts, Duel Spirits, or Monster

**Demonic Voice, Anger, or Possessed**

Chapter 6: INTERUPTIONS and The Arts Move In

Duel academy was in silent awe as two of the strongest Obelisk blue students went head to head with each other, the blond haired Zero Joker Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the blue haired Kaiser Zane Truesdale both hadn't given the other the upper hand but now that Naruto had summon his new monster on top of his hydra it all seemed for not for Zane.

6th turn

Zane 200 LP

Cyber Draconic 4000

Future Fusion (continuous)

Two cards facedown

Naruto 1200 LP

Obsidian Mercury Hydra -Sigma 6000

Emperor of Dragon Obedian Onib 5000/5000

Everyone in the crowd watched as Naruto's giant fiend monster roared shaking the entire foundation of the stadium, its crimson red eyes peered into the soul of all of the members watching only the most seasoned duelist weren't scared out of their wits right now.

-In the Crowd-

Chumley and Syrus looked ready to the run and held each other as they shook Syrus spoke up first "oh man this is beyond scary."

Chumley nods his head "yeah I don't think Zane can win this now."

They both looked at Jaden who looked even more excited "oh man I really can't wait to see how this ends this is so exciting." both of the Slifer reds looked at him like he was crazy.

Alexis held her spot as Mindy and Jasmine looked at her in awe, Mindy spoke first "hey Lex are, you sure you want to watch the rest of this?"

Jasmine nods her head "yeah it seems like Naruto has this in the bag with that walking horror show."

Alexis shook her head no "I'd rather see how this ends and wait for the final card drawn."

Bastion sat next to the Slifer trio as a bunch of Ra Yellow's talked about leaving before the match was even over "heads up chums this duel is just getting started."

Sheppard and Banner were watching in silent as Crowler cowered behind his seat with his teeth rattling.

Tsunade looked at Naruto who looked to be having more fun than he ever had in his life "it seems Naruto is getting into the duel now."

Shizune nods her head "of course he going to stop testing Zane now and go out gun blazing." she held Tonton to her as the pig began to shake.

Jiraiya looks at Onib and sighs "Naruto never used that card on anyone but his friends."

Tsunade looks at him "it's because He wouldn't waste it on someone he knew couldn't beat or stall the creature with I think he secretly hoping Zane could beat Onib."

Shizune looks at them "what for if he attacks now he'll win the duel wouldn't he?"

Jiraiya looks at his daughter "just wait and see what he'll do."

-On Mingei's boat-

Mingei sat up looking at the television as Onib took the field and roared shaking the entire island "so this is Naruto-kun's greatest Obedian." her Dark Angels could be heard singing in excitement looking at her cards she smiles "just remember girls he's mine."

-The Duel-

Naruto looks at Zane "okay I've waited long enough and now I use Emperor of Dragon Obedian Onib ability by paying 1000 life points I can destroy all cards on my opponent's side of the field but Onib cannot make an attack this but with my hydra now Onib destroy his cards!"

The lightning bolt in its hands flashes before shooting four bolts of black lightning at Zane's cards.

Zane discards a card from his hand quickly "not so fast I activate the special ability of Cyber Shell from my hand to negate the ability of one monster in play."

The image of a black metal tortoise with purple lines etched on its body appears blocking the lightning. It had a black serpent like tails and spikes on its shell.

Naruto looks at Zane "odd you even stopped me from losing life points but you still interrupted me so now Onib attack Cyber Draconic with Obedian Lord Blast!"

Onib rears its head back and fires a blast of black fire at the mechanical dragon the attack consumes the dragon causing an explosion that cleared showing Zane in perfect health.

Zane could only watch as his monster was attack pressing the button on his duel disk "I activate my trap card Cyber Attachments no by paying haft my life points and one spell card like Future Fusion I can attach this card to Cyber Draconic and it gains 2000 attack points!"

Naruto watched as Future Fusion shattered and became a silver vest and attached itself to Cyber Draconic.

Zane 200-100

Cyber Draconic 4000-6000

Onib's attack was blown back by Cyber Draconic as it fired a blast of white fire at the dark monster destroying it.

Naruto 1200-200

Naruto smirks "I activate my quick play spell card Oath to the King of Obedian" everyone watched as a dark aura opened on the field "now because Onib was destroyed I can destroy all monsters on your field and you take damage equal to their attack points."

Onib's hand can be seen shooting from the ground towards Zane at a rapid pace.

-Outside Duel academy-

A man covered in shadows presses a button and missals fly at duel academy.

-The duel-

Zane watched as Onib's phantom hand closed in on him but stopped as glass from the ceiling fell upon him and Naruto.

Everyone heard a computer's voice "duel system terminated!"

-On Mingei's boat-

Mingei watched as the screen on her television showed the please standby for technical support message. Sighing she moves from inside the cabin on her boat to see Baroque standing on the railing looking as another boat moved closer to the island.

She looks at him with annoyance "you told me they'd be here after the duel was over."

Baroque rubs the back of his neck "well I did but the old man must have gotten restless in his old age."

A large naval battle ship launches another missal at the island causing trees to fall over.

Mingei looks as the missals start blinking "so their setting up the EMP stations then?"

Baroque nods his head never letting his clown mask fall "yup now only the duel disk well work so where are you going to set base up at?"

Mingei turns her back to him and moves to the control center of her boat "it doesn't matter where I go I'll simply need to catch his attention before the others do." She starts her boat moving towards the island.

-On the naval ship-

On the deck where eleven people standing in a line waiting for the boat to get to port each dressed in random clothing and styles.

An elderly man with long grey hair that flows to his back and a beard that extends from the sides of his face of the same color. His eyebrows are thick and of a darker grey, but neatly trimmed unlike his beard. His yellow eyes has dark bags around them, and tear troughs under them, giving a somewhat stern look as he stood in front of the other ten people. He was dressed in a brown jacket, with a red undershirt and blue pants. On his left arm was a golden duel disk with jewels on the rim.

He spoke in a loud stern voice "I your leader Nazarene give the order take the island and search for the targets."

The 10 duelist around him nod and speak "yes sir!" they soon walk away in different directions to the duel academy.

Nazarene smirks to himself "yes all according to plan."

-The Stadium-

Naruto and Zane watched as their duel disk deactivated for five minutes then restarted at full life points.

Duel

1st turn

Zane 4000

Naruto 4000

A dark aura shook from Naruto and smashed into the wall behind him scorching it** "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE!" **His darkness spread quickly.

Zane stepped back from his friend, inside he was just as pissed but being around Naruto when he was like this was bad for one's health. That was until Naruto turned to him.

Naruto stopped to check his cell which didn't work nether did his pager or wristwatch "hmm an EMP that targets all technology minus the school's own virtual duel system." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned his back.

Zane watched as Naruto walked towards the exit "wait Naruto what about our duel?"

The blond stopped for a moment but didn't turn around "there's someone on my island who had the balls to stop me from dueling I'm going to find them and rip them apart so for now we'll finish this later."

-In the crowd-

Everyone watched as Naruto left before every one of the students started shouting together out loud and over each other.

Jaden looked crestfallen "oh man what the heck I wanted to see this to the end."

Syrus was shocked beyond belief "I thought Naruto was going to win."

Alexis wore an expressionless face but on the inside she was beyond angry "ok whoever did this is so dead."

Jiraiya looked at all the powered down equipment "this can't be their work."

Shizune looked to her father "whose?"

The old duelist looked to her "in my network of information only three groups have the tech to do this Kaiba, Pegasus, and then there's Nazarene and his artist who I was tracking because one of his members until they quit."

Tsunade looked at him "the 13 arts are here?"

Jiraiya nodded his head "it looks like it but we can't get involved Naruto would never forgive us."

Shizune shook her head "I'm not going to let him fight alone." She started to get up only to have Tsunade stop her.

Her mother looked her in the eyes "I know how you feel but if Naruto finds out we dueled enemies of the academy without having any short of affiliation to it he'd feel like we moved in on his territory and see us as the enemy."

Jiraiya nods his head "if he's one thing it prideful."

Shizune looked at her parents as she sat down "then what do we do?"

Both of them spoke in harmony "we follow and watch if it seems like they can't handle it we'll step in."

Shizune held Tonton close "wait they?"

Jiraiya nods "yup the students and staff of the academy." He noticed a group of students and teachers begin to panic as the doors wouldn't open and none of their handheld devices worked.

Tsunade sighs "for now let's help the headless chickens before they hurt themselves."

-Time skip-

Sheppard stood before the masses of teenagers and staff and spoke ""Settle down people, attention please, ok everyone please remain calm, quiet down, Chumley stop chewing with your mouth open!" the last part he said pointing towards the large Slifer red.

Once everyone was quiet he started to speak again "now due to the lack of power in all things minus our dueling equipment all students are advised to head to the court yard for a meal honoring Naruto and Zane for their match." He waved his hand as the Discipline and Punishment Guard moved forward to move students to the courtyard.

Jiraiya walks up to Sheppard "do you actually think that'll stop Nazarene?"

Sheppard shook his head "no but it will keep my students safe and give us time to find him and stop the EMP."

Tsunade was soon with them "you're going to be in trouble if anyone gets hurt and what about the food?"

Sheppard looks at her "we have enough dry food to feed the students in the mean time I have teachers cooking what will spoil and serve it to the students in the form of a party by candle light." He looked around and couldn't see Naruto or Zane "I'm more worried about Naruto snapping on the students who anger him."

Jiraiya nods "yeah knowing him he's going to look for the people responsible before for interrupting him."

Tsunade smirks "the boy has one of a pride he takes an interruption like it's used in speech like someone is trying to control him and only lets his precious people get away with it."

Sheppard looks at them "so are you sure you won't help duel?"

Jiraiya "I would but my wife already smashed our duel disk." He looked scared remembering how she put one finger through them.

Sheppard pales as he looked at the smiling Tsunade "well… then how about we have a drink in my office."

-In the courtyard-

Jaden and Chumley could be found scarfing down spicing chili burgers and fried egg sandwiches. Syrus sat next to them eating a hamburger steak calmly at the Slifer red table.

Bastion wasn't in much of a eating he felt like they weren't being told something, "something doesn't make since here."

Alexis looked annoyed at the Obelisk blue table with her friends and dorm mates, she couldn't believe her only chance to find out what happened to her brother was ruined. Of course she had tried to find Naruto to ask him but the angry blond was gone, and Zane well he was just upset that he didn't finish he's duel on his terms.

Jasmine and Mindy tried to cheer the queen of Obelisk up but nothing seemed to work.

Shizune was sitting with the staff of the academy looking over the students as they consumed the meat and other perishables raising a baby pig she had long ago became a vegetarian since Tonton would run every time she so much as touched a piece of meat pork or not. Thankfully her favorite food was brown rice which she was currently eating as Tonton consumed a bowl of apples by her side.

Zane was sitting at the Obelisk blue table tuning out the questions of the other blues as to where he got his cards and how he was much stronger than before. On the inside he was fuming someone had interrupted his and Naruto's duel.

To make matters worse Naruto was now nowhere to be seen. Even if he found him he knew in the mood the blond carnivore was in he'd be in a killing state of mind.

While everyone partied and ate they never noticed a figure in a white dress walk on top of the main building above them, Mingei looks down at all the potential victims but was saddened to not see her Naruto.

She pulls a microphone from behind her and smiled; before she came she had set up the speakers to connect to all of the main system so the whole school would hear. Since it ran on the power of her duel disk the EMP didn't affect it.

Mingei took a deep breath and began to let her soft sad angelic voice ring out as the music played in the back ground.

(_Mingei's singing, "My Last Breath", by Evanescence I don't own this_)

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

The words cause everyone to look at the source to see Mingei in all her beautify illuminated by the moon's light. All the guys minus Jaden, and Zane looked at her with hearts in her eyes.

Alexis couldn't help but think she remembered her from somewhere.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

They watched as she began to dance slowly as the music played before her voice ranged again. Her hands running over her body her dance sensorial were causing everyone to take notice of her curves and delicate features.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

-With Naruto-

Our blond duelist was currently in the school looking for the source of the EMP, when the music played his heart ached at the sound of the voice.

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

He could hear the source of the music and ran to it not thinking just acting. Naruto couldn't believe this why was she here of all people.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here;_

_But still you wake and know the truth,_

_No one is there..._

The words hurt his being more as she sang louder.

-In the courtyard-

Tsunade looks at the girl "is that?" she looks at her husband.

Jiraiya nods his head "seems karma is a bitch and Naruto pissed her off."

_Say goodnight,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black._

Mingei dark gently with the wind as she felt his darkness close in on her, he was getting closer to her.

_Say goodnight _

_Holding my last breath_

_Don't be afraid_

_Safe inside myself_

_Calling me, calling me_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath_

Naruto opened the door to the courtyard and looks up at Mingei as she finished her song. Blue eyes pierce into soft lavender eyes as Mingei looks down at Naruto, and he looks up at her.

In this moment they both felt it they had burned and went to hell, been consumed by a cold light and where in heaven, their souls ached for one another.

A single tear drops from her eyes "Naru-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization as he looked at her "Hime." the word had a foreign emotion for him in it.

-In the school-

Baroque sat next to two figures one clearly a woman with a slim figure and an older man.

The man rubs his chin "him it seems as if Ms. Mingei didn't give the signal yet."

The woman grows "that useless cunt needs to stop playing around."

Baroque looks at her "it how my partner is she needs to have a full audience."

The woman looks at him "ugh I don't see why the old bastard let the cunt be the queen."

The man chuckles "I too think about that sometimes Mingei is strong but she isn't all that stable."

Baroque smiles "that's because Mingei is a good girl and Baroque is a good boy."

-In the courtyard-

The students began to cheer for Mingei as she finished her song but looked scared as Naruto rushed out of the school.

Zane looked at his friend "Hime?" looking at the girl the light of the moon block her face but her lavender eyes gave her away. "She's back now?"

Alexis looked at Zane "who is she Zane?"

Kaiser rubs his chin "this could get pretty ugly now." No answering her question.

Mingei stares at Naruto as the music began to get louder, she felt it all the love she felt for him and all the anger in her heart at what he did. Her dark aura surrounds her as her angel fuel her emotions. This was the time for the signal and now she'd make him love her. The music played and her emotions rang in her voice.

(_Whore by In this Moment, I don't own this_)

_I'm the girl you've been thinking about_

_The one thing you can't live without_

_I'm the girl you've been waiting for_

_I'll have you down on your knees_

_I'll have you begging for more_

Everyone felt the darkness hit them as she sang more, is seem to be concentrated around Naruto as she stared at him.

_You probably thought I wouldn't get this far_

_You thought I'd end up in the back of a car_

_You probably thought that I'd never escape_

_I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place_

_You don't know how hard I fought to survive,_

_Waking up alone when I was left to die_

_You don't know about this life I've led,_

Mingei sang as her darkness rained down on the masses below her emotions hit Naruto hard enough to push him back slightly. She thought back to what he had done to her, and all the dreams he crushed.

_All these roads I've walked_

_All these tears I've bled_

_So how can this be?_

She seemed to float in midair as she jumped from her perch and landed a good ten feet before Naruto, her eyes stared into his fondly.

_You're praying to me_

_There's a look in your eyes,_

_I know just what that means_

_I can be, I can be your everything_

_I can be your whore_

_I am the dirt you created_

_I am your sinner_

_I am your whore_

_But let me tell you something baby_

_You love me for everything you hate me for_

As she got closer she saw it the spirit of Evil Hero Chaos Angel as she appeared behind Naruto and hugged him. Mingei felt herself snap more as she sang more. How dare she think to keep him from her?

_I'm the one that you need and fear_

_Now that you're hooked, it's all becoming clear_

_That all your judgments that you placed on me_

_Was a reflection of discovery_

_So maybe next time when you cast your stones_

_From the shadows of the dark unknown_

_You will crawl up from your hiding place_

_Take a look in the mirror_

_See the truth in your face_

The students for the most part where frightened by this woman now how the beautiful angel did become a devil who could bring Naruto to his knees?

Zane wanted to help him but couldn't this was Naruto's battle, and when Alexis ran to help him he had held her back.

Alexis tried to fight against Zane's arms "dammit Zane let me go she's hurting him."

Zane didn't respond of let go he just watched listened.

_So how can this be?_

_You're praying to me_

_There's a look in your eyes,_

_I know just what that means_

_I can be, I can be your everything_

_I can be your whore_

_I am the dirt you created_

_I am your sinner_

_I am your whore_

_But let me tell you something baby_

_You love me for everything you hate me for_

Naruto watched as she got closer to him it hurt him somehow "what am I feeling?"

Chaos Angel watched her master hurt more "its regret and pain you have to fight this or she'll destroy you your stronger than this."

Naruto watched as Mingei got closer, she was right this was his past that he had buried long ago; closing his eyes for a brief moment his blue eyes turned red and his own aura flew from his body.

Mingei was taken back as Naruto stood tall before her his eyes meeting hers all doubt and pain was gone he had pushed her out of his soul. No he couldn't, she wouldn't allow this she was precious to him and would prove it. As their auras rammed against each other she sang more.

_I can be your whore_

_I am the dirt you created_

_I am your sinner_

_I am your whore_

_But let me tell you something baby_

_**You love me,**_

_**You want me, **_

_**You need me**_

Naruto stood strong as the auras dissipated from each other and receded into their respective master.

Mingei looks Naruto in the eyes as she stood her ground, the music was coming to an end the signal was almost over she never stopped singing her tears out.

_I can be your whore_

_I am the dirt you created_

_I am your sinner_

_I am your whore_

_But let me tell you something baby_

_You love me for everything you hate me for _

When she finished an explosion shook the academy and dust enveloped her, "Naru-kun I'll have you soon enough." Her angelic voice reached him as she disappeared into the school.

Naruto looked at where she was "I'll end this today." He moved forward but was stopped by the sight of two figures exiting the main building.

-Moments ago in the main building-

The woman with Baroque "it's about damn time that cunt got her shit together."

The man looks at her "you should be more respectful towards your higher ranking officers."

The woman glares "like I give a damn that cunt and the clown bastard piss me off to no ends."

They heard the beginning of Mingei's song and took their leave from the room, the woman moved toward the main courtyard. The man looks at her "Drone where are you going leader gave us our sector."

Drone looks at him "like I give a flying rat's ass listen I'm going to take out Kaiser Zane and the Joker punk and then I'll prove my rank and then Mingei's position will be mine."

The man looks at her and chuckles as he follows her "well then I'll come along but if this falls you tell leader what happened."

Drone looks at him "shut the hell up Cubism."

Laughing at her he waits for the, soon they move from the main all as an explosion caused by Nazarene and his virtual devices, shook the academy. They saw Mingei walk by them without looking at them or even noticing them.

Drone and Cubism move through the main entrance stepping before Zero Joker Naruto.

-Present time-

Naruto looks at the two before him, a woman with shoulder-length brown hair with a single lock falling into her face, and steel-grey eyes with orange marking in the corner. She wore a black halter top with a yellow sash around her hips, matched by a pale orange skirt that did little to hide her slender legs that seemed to be complemented by the black heels she wore. On his left arm was a plan duel disk, along with long black glove like sleeves with black bees on them.

Next to her was an old man with light brown almost orange hair on his head, along with beady sky blue eyes and a monocle on his right eye, he was cubby in the faces which showed in his double chin. He wore grey shroud with a white sweater and long black pants that covered his grey shoes. He like the woman before him had a plan duel disk except his was dark brown in color.

Naruto didn't have time for this he had to find that woman, he looked at them "you two herbivores are trespassing on Duel Academy you have less than two seconds before I decide to bite you to death to leave."

Drone laughs as she looked at him "you're as about scary as a paper tiger in the wind you little brat."

Chancellor Sheppard looks at the two of them and moves forward "it can't be Drone and Cubism of the Thirteen Dark Arts."

Naruto looked at him and smirks "so I was on time to get back for this."

Cubism looks at him "and how would you know about us my boy."

Naruto smirks "like I'd tell my food anything just be glad I'll rip you apart before your hips give out."

Drone growls at him "listen here you punk I'm the one you have to worry about I'm the one who's going to crush you here and now."

He looks at her then back at Cubism "I'm not interested that girl where is she?"

Cubism chuckles "you see our leader gave us sectors to guard and the order to keep you kiddies out while he searched the school for our goal."

Sheppard looks at him "you can't mean those."

Drone looks at him "I don't care what the old bastard wants; all I want is to beat Joker and Kaiser and run my foot down that bitch Mingei's throat as I take her position."

Naruto looks at her "like I said not interested bother someone else." He went to move forward.

Cubism chuckles "I thought you'd be itching to fight after our EMP stopped your duel."

Naruto and Zane unknowingly flinched in anger at the same time. Kaiser moves forward letting Alexis out of his arms "what did you just say?" looking at Drone directly.

Drone smirks at Zane "you heard us we stopped your duel so we could invade your school."

Naruto turned to them "I was going to let you go without touching you but now you've signed your death warrant I'm going to bite your throats out."

Zane steps up "I'm tired of you doing things like a hot head and cutting your friends out of everything we'll rip their throats out."

Cubism looks at them "does this mean you want to make it a tag match?"

Naruto looks at Kaiser "like you lower life forms could handle both of us even one of us could crush the both of you."

Zane looks at Naruto "I was thinking more of the lines we fight one on one but two on two is perfect."

Drone looks at the two Obelisk Blue stand side by side "fine Cubism lets crush these bastards."

Cubism sighs "aren't you going to explain the Zeus Virus?" he was annoyed at her tact.

Sheppard looks at them "virus?"

Drone smirks "since the EMP been on we've downloaded a virus to all duel disk on the island that causes the duelist to get shocked by the generator inside your duel disk and once you lose it will explode taking your deck with it."

Every one of the duelist present where shocked by this Jaden had a smile on his face "oh man this is going to be fun."

Bastion looks at the two before them "hmm if these two are telling the truth to come here now they must be strong or low ranking."

Cubism smiles "the only way to stop the EMP and the Zeus Virus is to get the twelve-card codes from us and the other Mercenaries on the island"

Naruto looks at them "is that all because I don't care now let's duel!" his black duel disk turned on.

Drone smirks "fine watch your deck bite the dust!" she puts her duel disk up.

Zane looks at them "you're not alone this time Naruto I want retribution for their interruption." His white cyber duel disk activates.

Cubism smiles "it seems knowledge is wasted on the young none of you will beat us."

All four of them spoke at once "duel!"

Drone smirks "I'll start this duel off so you two pencil dicks better watch out!"

Naruto growls "that language will not be tolerated on this island."

1st turn

Drone/Cubism 4000

Zane/Naruto 4000

She smiles "whatever now I draw my card," looking at her hand she smirks "first I play my spell card Insect Honey Comb."

Everyone watched as a large yellow honey comb appears behind Drone and she smiles triumphantly.

Drone smirks "now by discarding a level 5 or lower insect-type monster from my hand I can special summon I Honey Larva token for the level of the monster so say bye to my Dungeon Worm and hello to five Honey Larva Tokens."

Everyone watched as the honey comb glows golden and then shoots five small insect larva covered in honey to her side of the field in defense mode.

Honey Larva Tokens (all five) insect, WIND, 1 star 800/800

Drone smirks "next I'll tribute two my Larva to summon Knighted Bee in attack mode."

Two honey larva tokens shriek as they become yellow dust before forming into a humanoid bee with four muscular arms with lance like stingers in each one and a golden armor on its body.

Knighted Bee 2300/800

Drone smiles "now I end my turn."

2nd turn

Drone/Cubism 4000

Knighted Bee 2300

Honey Larva (x3) 800

Zane/Naruto 4000

Zane nods to Naruto who nods back "my turn first I play the spell card Different Dimension Capsule next I remove from play a card in my deck and now in two turns it comes to my hand until then I discard Cyber Phoenix from my hand to special summon Cyber Tiger in attack mode."

Everyone watched as a flash of light became a golden metal tiger with blue lines on its entire body and class.

Cyber Tiger 2200/1900

Zane "next I summon Cyber Ketu in attack mode."

Soon a mechanical dragon with a spear like head appears with two long metal arms and six golden wires that seemed to extend from its back.

Cyber Ketu 1000/700

Drone smirks at the monster "what kind of combo is that." She began to laugh loudly.

Cubism looks at her sternly "watch yourself we haven't won yet."

Drone scowls at him "you watch yourself old man my grandfather was the leader of Iwa Corporation until her sold it to people like those filthy Namikaze."

Naruto looked at her "filthy Namikaze…"

Zane looks at them "I'm not done you know now Ketu attach yourself to Cyber Tiger!"

Cyber Tiger jumps into the air and Cyber Ketu connects its wires to the metal tiger monster and reconnects its arms to the side of the tiger's body.

Cyber Tiger 2200-4400

Drone looks at him "what the hell is this?"

Zane "when I connect Cyber Ketu to a Cyber machine-type monster its original ATK is doubled now I attack your Knighted Bee with my Cyber Tiger."

Cyber Tiger launches itself at the bipedal insect monster biting into it causing an explosion.

Drone/Cubism 4000-1900

Everyone watched and waited for the shocking to affect Drone and Cubism but nothing happened.

Jaden looks at them "hey what gives wasn't there supposed to be a shock?"

Syrus nods his head "yeah I smell a rat."

Cubism chuckles "did we fail to mention that because we weren't on the island when the virus started we won't get shocked."

Drone growls at him "you bastard I'll get you for that!"

Cubism looks at her with narrowed eyes "shut your mouth now!"

Drone flinches and growls.

Zane looks at them "I end my turn by playing two cards facedown now usually because Cyber Ketu is attached to my Tiger I'd lose 2200 life points but since Cyber Tiger's ability makes it so I don't take damage from cards effect I don't."

3rd turn

Drone/Cubism 1900

Honey Larva (x3) 800

Zane/Naruto 4000

Cyber Tiger (Cyber Ketu) 4400

Two cards facedown

Cubism looks at his opponents "now because this game is annoying I play my continuous spell card Clay Formation!"

Behind him was a large sculptor's table with a block of clay and other materials on it.

Alexis looks at "I have the feeling I won't like what happens next."

Cubism "now by removing from play one Earth attribute monster I can special summon one of the same level from my deck so say good bye to Knighted Bee and hello to my Stone Dragon."

The clay behind Cubism began to glow as it took the form of Knighted Bee then Stone Dragon.

Stone Dragon 2000/2300

Jaden looks at it "what gives it's not strong enough to take on Cyber Tiger with its power up."

Bastion looks at the monster "maybe he has a plan."

Cubism smiles "no I have my normal summon so I tribute the three Honey Larva tokens and my own Stone Dragon to special summon my Multi Golem in attack mode."

Everyone watched as the three insects and the rock dragon disappeared and became a large golem made of three bodies connected by the hip.

Multi Golem 2500/3700

Zane looks at him "what is that supposed to do?"

Drone smirks "watch Mr. Kaiser do is Cubism."

Cubism looks at her with narrowed eyes "watch who you're talking to," she flinched at the harshness in his voice "now because I used four monsters to tribute summon now I can special the other two Multi Golem cards in my deck to the field."

Everyone watched as two more Multi Golems appeared before Cubism and Drone.

Multi Golem 2500

Multi Golem 2500

Naruto looked at them with a bored look on his face clearly thinking get on with it.

Cubism smirks "no remove from play all three of my level 8 rock type monsters to special summon my Meteor Golem in attack mode."

Zane and Naruto watch as the three golems become compressed into a large ball of burning rock and float into midair. Soon two large arms grow out of the side, followed by a gigantic face with burning flames in its eyes. From its mouth it spewed fire and molten rocks.

Meteor Golem 0/0

Zane looks at it "so now what?"

Cubism "when I summon this monster its original attack points are that of the defense of the monsters used to summon it."

Meteor Golem 7500/0

Cubism smirks at them "now attack his Cyber Tiger Meteor Golem!"

Meteor Golem falls down to earth ready to crush Zane's monster.

Zane smirks "I play my trap card Cybernetic Fire Power."

A trap with the picture of Cyber Phoenix is seen on the field it was in front of Cyber Dragon.

Zane "now I can summon the Cyber Phoenix in my graveyard and change your attack target to that card at the cost of 1000 life points."

Zane/Naruto 4000-3000

Cyber Phoenix appears in front of Cyber Tiger and takes the attack for its fellow machine type monster.

Syrus smiles "and since Cyber Phoenix was in defense mode they don't take any damage from that attack."

Cubism smirks at Syrus "wrong child now because Meteor Golem destroyed a monster all your monsters are destroyed."

Everyone covers their eyes as a the giant monster throws a barrage of meteors at Zane and Naruto destroying Cyber Tiger in the process.

Cubism chuckles to himself "now you take 300 points of damage for each card sent to the graveyard!"

Zane and Naruto feel their duel disk buzz and they recieve a shock from the attack.

-The crowd-

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked ready to charge in as they watched the two boys get electrocuted by their duel disk. They held each other in place so they didn't stop the duel knowing Naruto would never forgive them.

Shizune watched Naruto get hurt nearly brought her to tears, she held Tonton tightly against her.

Alexis watched two of her oldest friends get hurt by a unfair duel system "this isn't fair not by a long shot."

Jaden clutched his fist as he watched them fight "come on you two are stronger than this."

Syrus didn't say anything too scared for his elder brother's well being until he finally spokle "Zane."

Bastion looked at the two obelisk hit the ground "there has to be a way to stop this."

Chumley looked at the ground "is this what it means to be a real duelist."

Sheppard "come on boys you can do this."

Zane/Naruto 4000-3700

Zane was panting hard as he held his arm "damn I didn't expect it to hurt like that."

Naruto looked at Cubism and Drone as he growled "this isn't over yet."

Cubism laughs at them "we'll see but all I see are you two on your knees."

4th turn

Drone/Cubism 1900

Meteor Golem 7500

Clay Formation

Zane/Naruto 3700

1 facedown card

Naruto looked at Zane as they both stood up shakingly "its my turn I draw," looking at his hand he smirks "first I summon my Evil Hero Fallen Angel in attack mode!"

From a veil of darkness above him, Evil Hero Fallen Angel desended behind him and wrapped her's arms around his neck and smiled.

Evil Hero Fallen Angel 1800

Naruto looked at her and peered into her sad eyes "beloved listen your stronger than this you heart is shaken and nothing can be born from the fear within."

Naruto nods his head and felt it all around him was the duel spirits of the Evil Heroes in his deck, then he felt it a new force growing "now I play the Wings of Evil equip spell card and equip it to Fallen Angel."

Fallen Angel nods her head to him and her wings turn from white to ash grey as a crimson aura surrounds her.

Evil Hero Fallen Angel 1900-2800

Naruto looks at Cubism "now she gains 900 attack points and a another effect but that can wait because now I play Double Summon to summon Evil Hero Gatler in attack mode."

In a burst of fire and red light a man twice the size of Fallen Angel appears, he wore a silver body suit with a set of colbalt blue gatling guns on his shoulders. He wore a red visor with black horns on it, out of his back was a pair of black bat like wings and a pointed tail, he wore black tattered jeans and golden metal rimmed boots.

Evil Hero Gatler 1100/2000

Drone laughs loudly "what the hell is that piss ant going to do eh?"

A red blast a fire nearly hits her as Gatler points both of his Gatling guns at her, Naruto smiles "the joke is that Gatler's evil power is activated when he's summoned with another Evil Hero monster now I can discard one card from my hand to cut the attack of my opponent's monster in haft."

Gatler points his two guns up at Meteor Golem and fires a barrage of red bullets at the floating rock monster causing multiple explosions.

Metero Golem 7500-3750

Naruto smirks "now lets see how you like my new card from my Uncle Pony I play the spell card I - Infernal Vengeanc!"

Everyone watched as a I made of white fire appears infront of Evil Hero Fallen Angel.

Naruto "no i can discard a Hero monster so that Evil Hero Fallen Angel gains it's attack and I choose my Malicious Edge no she gains 2600 attack points."

Everyone watched as the I became a blade made of black energy as it glows.

Evil Hero Fallen Angel 2800-5700

Zane smirks at his friend's monster then looks at his facedown card. "hopefully I'll get another shot at this."

Naruto nods to Fallen Angel "now i attack your Meteor Golem with Fallen Angel go!"

Cubism laughs at him "the jokes on your Zero Joker when Meteor Golem is destroyed in battle I don't take battle damage."

The entire crowd watched as Fallen Angel used her weapon to split the giant in haft causing an explosion.

Naruto looks to Zane who nods back to him "I don't mind but now Gatler can't attack because I used his affect so I end my turn."

Fallen Angel lands infront of Naruto and smirks, he blinks at her and she pulls him into a deep kiss causing everyone watching the duel to go wide eye.

Zane/Naruto 3700-4500

When she pulls back Naruto wore a large blush that he quickly wiped away "when Evil Hero Fallen Angel is in play during the endphase of my turn I gain 200 lifepoints for each card sent to the graveyard during my turn."

Everything was silent until Zane smirked "so why did she kiss you?"

Naruto glares at him "play the damn card damnit thats **WHY!**"

Zane laughs to himself "I activate my trap card with Naruto permission Different Zone Cannon."

The image of a large cannon with two chambers pointed at Drone and Cubism appears with the image of Cyber Dragon on both the chambers and the barrels.

Drone looks at it "what the hell is that suppose to do?"

Zane looks as Naruto looked away from him clearly embarashed at Fallen Angel's action "when you lose a monster by battle and the monster that destroyed it is still in play while I have three machine type monsters in my graveyard I can now hit you with damage equal to the monster's I control total level times 400 so thats 8 which equals 3200."

Drone looks at Cubism "damn you had you played a stronger monster we would have won!"

Cubism stares at her "had we stayed on plan this wouldn't have happened."

Zane looks at them "your both wrong." his voice was cold.

Naruto looks at them "you did three things wrong that resulted to this."

Zane nods "1 you challenged the both of us which like Naruto said we both could handle you at once."

Naruto glares becomes darker "2 you had the balls to put my academy in danger but thats not the worst offense here."

Drone stares as the cannon begins to glow and points at the two of them "of yeah then what is it?"

Naruto and Zane speak in perfect unity "3 you interuppted our duel and now we bite you to death!"

Two blast of white and red energy fly at the two dueling mercenaries sending them flying back into a tree hard.

Drone/Cubism 950-0

WInners Zane and Naruto

Both duelist watch as the virtual reality shuts down and stares at each other, Zane smirks "you know theres more of them right?"

Naruto looks at him "whats your point?"

Zane points to the school "we both need to train with our new decks so lets put up a wager who can beat the most of them."

Naruto looks at him "what if I win?"

Kaiser nods "i was thinking winner chooses when and were we duel again."

The blond carnivore looks at him "thats interesting and all but I have to say the woman is off limits she's mine."

Zane nods but looks at him "so it really is her then."

Naruto puts his deck away as he walks away from Zane into the school but stops "yes she is Hinata Hyuga my fiance." then disspears into the academy.

-In the main building the top dome-

Nazarene, Baroque and Mingei stood infront of a seal container with the Eye of Wdjat made of black gold on it.

Baroque looks at the box "oh woa can we open it please please plase?" he rubs his hands and bounced around like a child at Christmas.

Nazarene runs his hand over the box slowly "I've tried only when all four of the Children of the Shadows have been collected and their Guardians summoned will it open."

Baroque stops and rubs his chin "but we have Mingei-joou right her and no one's ever forced her to summon her Guardian other then you Nazarene-sama."

Mingei looks at him "then I'll just find Naruto-kun and take him."

Nazarene shakes his head "he still hasn't found his guardian."

Mingei moves to the door "I don't care I want him now!" the darkness in her moved more forming wings.

Baroque begins to shake "oh no Mingei-joou is livid did Drone and Cubism make her mad?"

Nazarene shoots Baroque a dirty look "there is no Drone and Cubism any more in our ranks Haido and Suzumebachi were our weakest pawns they kind come dime a dozen."

Mingei chuckles "you make it sound as if you can replace us all."

Baroque begins to sweat under his mask "oh no Nazarene-sama would replace Baroque-kun would he I'm a good boy!"

Nazarene glares at him "no you two are two powerful to replace even if you annoy me but for the time be patience Mingei if you want to quench your hunger then take some of the students and staff on."

Mingei pouts as she walks to the door more "no I won't Naruto-kun now!"

Baroque laughs "Hinata-joou is being brat..." he never finsihed as a blast of dark energy from Mingei hit him hard knocking the wind from his lungs.

Nazarene looks down at the clown "you had that coming." he turns his attention back to the container and picks it up bringing to his face "soon I shall control all the power in the world,."

-end of chapter and begining of the Arts Saga-

Okay before everyone one gets mad I took advice from a friend of mine who told me to save Zane's and Naruto's duel until they had become stronger and one was ready to move on. Like in Shameless the american version when Lip and Ian had that fight during the last few episodes. And I felt it was time to move the arts on and they are based off of Naruto characters and characters from the first series of Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Cubism-Haido from the second Naruto movie.

Drone-Suzumebachi (bet you thought she was Tayuya not until later sorry)from the search for the bikōchū part of Naruto.

Those two will be back for another round though.

But now its time for me to go oh if your thinking about that preview in my last chapter I never said it wouldn't fortell the future bye for now.

-Preview-

Alexis stared Mingei down as they walked closer to each other.

Mingei looks her up and down and smirks "so your what passes for a Obelisk now adays this academy has gone to the dogs."

Alexis glares at her "what does that make you queen bitch of the dogs?"

A dark aura seems to sizzle around Mingei as she chuckles "you know I always use to look uo to you when I was younger but now I know your just more comptetion for my beloved."

Alexis starts to shake a little "I don't care I won't let you hurt Naruto any more."

Mingei laughs more "then your just another piece of dust that I'll walk over."

Alexis activates her duel disk "enough talk lets do this!" 

-End of Preview-

I'm writing more now also again I don't own the Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or any characters minus the ones you can't find on the wikia.

Next time arts, shadows, Gothic dueling and the Queens of the Game

Why did Naruto hurt Hinata?


	7. Gothic Dueling, Queens of the Game1

Hi everyone I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I just wanted to start posting on a more regular basis. Also I'm going listen to any idea but not for the duel mercenaries and there deck minus Nazarene since I don't like any of the ideas that I think of for him.

Disclaimer I don't own any form of Naruto or Naruto Shipudden, or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series or cards. I do own the characters you can't find along with the cards Minus the Dark Angel archetype and I ask you ask the The First Kitsukage to use them.

Regular Speech

_Flashback_

Thoughts, Duel Spirits, or Monster

**Demonic Voice, Anger, or Possessed**

Gothic, Dueling, and the Queens of the Game Part 1.

Naruto was now walking alone in Duel Academy looking for the fools who had invaded his territory. The security system was down due to the EMP set off during his duel with Zane and it annoyed him that he couldn't have finished their match the way he wanted to but now he had a healthy (and violent) way to work his anger out. He thought he and Zane where the only two people from the school in the building but little did he know he was wrong.

-With Jaden-

Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley where now all walking the halls of the dark academy after Zane and Naruto.

Jaden looked all around waiting for someone or something to jump out "oh man come on where are the strong duelist?"

Alexis looks at him "hey Jay calm down or Naruto will find out we followed him and you don't want his attention right now."

Syrus cowered behind his friends "I can't believe we're even in here and what for?"

Bastion smiles brightly "for the thrill of the duel my friend."

Chumley shakes his head "yeah and what if we get found by a duel mercenaries then what?"

Jaden pumps his fist up "then I'll duel them and win of course."

Alexis sighs "I don't care if we run into that woman again she's mine."

The five students walked in silence never noticing a pair of red eyes gleaming at them from the dark shadows of the ceiling, and a crocked smile that followed it.

-In the back rooms-

Sitting and watching monitors in a circle where three people covered in darkness.

A sly voice of a man can be heard "oh man look at this all the big money is in the school."

The voice of a young woman sounds up "what wonderful news we can start our attack now."

The voice of a young boy "good I can hardly wait to play with them."

The male voice from before speaks "what do you think Outsider?"

An image of a dark silhouette appears on the monitor screen "duelist level two low level Slifers, Jaden Yuki high level Slifer, Bastion Misawa high level Ra, and Alexis Rhodes queen level Obelisk, finally major threats Zane Truesdale King Level Obelisk and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze King Level Obelisk."

The lights turn on revealing the three duelists to Mingei as she walks into the center of them, "hello Gothic, Madi, Dogme, and Outsider."

Gothic had dark brown hair with black eyes. His outfit consisted of a purple loose fitting vest that showed a white shirt with black bats on wore a red poncho-like item around his neck and also wore red wrist warmers and tan pants with dark brown sandals.

Next to him was a teen in a light blue shirt with a white vest on, he had dark tan skin and his orange hair was cut in a bowl shape that was long enough to cover most of his head, he wore black jeans with red dragons on the side and a bead on his left arm.

Finally a young girl in a purple dress with a white scarf around her neck, she had long auburn hair tied in a ponytail and rose kept it in place, her skin was almost as pale as Mingei's but had a slight tan to it. She wore glasses that hid her purple eyes behind them in a white gleam.

The three dueling mercenaries bow to her "Greetings lady Mingei."

Outsider speaks from the monitor "welcome Mingei, would you like to play a game?"

Mingei smiles cruelty at the image of Alexis "of course let's begin."

-In the Halls-

Jaden and his friends walked in silence as they continued to look for the other dueling mercenaries and Zane and hopefully a Naruto in a good mood.

Jaden groans "Oh man I wish something would happen."

As soon as those words left his mouth four doors open and seemed to try to vacuum the five duelist into them.

Alexis grabs onto the wall "had to ask didn't you?"

Chumley does his best to hold onto a door "why couldn't you ask for a grilled cheese nothing bad could come from grilled cheeses!"

Syrus clinched onto Chumley's leg "why did I let you talk me into this Jay?"

Bastion holds onto the wall "it seems instead of us finding them their looking for us."

Jaden looks at him "so these doors lead to a duelist?"

Alexis looks at him "or it could lead us off the side of a cliff Jaden don't you dare let go!"

They held on as much as they could but the vacuums of the door became stronger and soon the five duelists where pulled into different doors, while Syrus and Chumley were sucked into together.

-With Naruto-

When they first entered the academy Naruto had since the charge in the atmosphere and went to look for Alexis to keep his word to Atticus that's when he felt the wind current change and went running and saw her get sucked into a door "damn they must have bugged the school and now they have hostages stupid herbivores!"

-With Mingei-

Mingei could only sneer as she watched Naruto try to open the door "damn her what did she do to him?"

Gothic looks at her with a calm expression on his face "my lady do you want us to go after them?"

Mingei turns to him "you are to avoid Naruto-kun if possible if he finds you he'll duel you but first deal with the small fry Outsider open the doors."

Two doors open behind Gothic and Madi who walk into them calmly knowing where they went.

Dogme looks at his queen "what would you have me do?"

Mingei turns to him "I want you to go to your station and wait for Cobra to join you there."

Dogme nods his head as he walks away from her to his station in the school.

Outsider appears on the screen again "Mingei your duel room is ready."

Mingei smiles as she walks through a door behind her and leaves the room of monitors.

-With Jaden-

Jaden was slowly picking himself up from the rough landing he had suffered from being sucked into the door "oh man that hurt." looking around he found himself in a dark room surrounded by graves and the sounds of bat wings fluttering in the air. The land looked dead or close to dying all signs of life where ether the bugs or the random crow he heard.

Jaden looks around "oh man where am I?"

"Kuri" turning his head around Jaden say his best friend Winged Kuriboh.

Jaden smiles "hey bud any idea how to get out of here?"

Winged Kuriboh shook his whole body as he pointed towards the center of the graveyard and Jaden saw him Gothic stood there while playing an eerie looking violin to the bats around him.

Jaden walks up to him "hey do you know where we are?"

Gothic smiles "welcome Jaden Yuki to my Grave of Lost Souls and this is the end, of you for I Gothic of the Thirteen Dark Arts now let's begin."

Jaden smiles "oh man I can't believe it I found one of you ok get you game on!"

Gothic smiles "I plan to game but let's add a rule you see in these virtual rooms run by Outsider we can make our own rules."

Jaden blinks "Outsider?"

Gothic nods "don't worry you won't meet them yet now In my room now before they can attack each player has to send a random card from our deck to the graveyard before they can draw a card."

Jaden looks at him "alright I'm game let's do it!"

Gothic smiles as he flips his violin over to reveal a built in duel disk "let's do it then."

Duel

1st Turn

Jaden 4000

Gothic 4000

Jaden looks at his hand "ok first I draw," he looks at the cards in his deck and smiles "good next I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode."

Elemental HERO Sparkman 1600

Gothic smirks "of that's all you got then this is too easy."

Jaden smiles "don't worry about how I play for now I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

2nd Turn

Jaden 4000

Elemental HERO 1600

2 cards facedown

Gothic 4000

Gothic draws a card from his deck "first I play Call of The Mummy which is a continuous spell card that allows me to special summon a Zombie-type monster when I control no monsters so now I special summon Vampire Dragon in attack mode!"

Vampire Dragon 2400/0

Gothic places another card on his duel disk "now I can still normal summon so come out to play Vampire Lady in attack mode."

Vampire Lady appears next to Vampire Dragon

Vampire Lady 1550

Jaden pales a little "oh boy this isn't good."

Gothic smirks "you don't know the haft of it now I send a random card from my deck to use Vampire Dragon attack Sparkman!"

Jaden covers his eyes as Vampire Dragon sinks its red fangs into Sparkman destroying the Elemental HERO."

Jaden 4000-3200

Jaden's eyes widen as he feels himself be shocked by his duel disk "AHHHHHH!" he drops a little to the ground.

Gothic smiles "did I forget to mention the Zeus Virus is still active."

Jaden smirks "now I play my facedown card Hero Counterattack now when an Elemental HERO monster is destroyed you pick a random card from my hand if it's an Elemental HERO monster I can destroy a monster you control so make your choice."

Gothic smirks as his points at his opponent's hand "the card on the far end."

Jaden looks at the card and smiles "this is great for me that is because the card you chose is Elemental HERO Necroshade in attack mode!"

Necroshade appears in a swirl of dark energy.

Elemental HERO Necroshade 1600

Jaden looks at his opponent's monsters "I choose Vampire Dragon to be destroyed."

Gothic covers his eyes as his monster exploded before his eyes.

Gothic smiles "if that's all you have then this well be easy I end my turn."

-With Chumley and Syrus-

Both of the Slifer red students woke up standing in the middle of a vast garden surrounded by multiple colored flowers.

Syrus stands up "oh man I don't even know where we are now."

Chumley looks out at the skin "man it's better than being in the dark hall."

"But wasn't it just night a few minutes ago?" Syrus was bothered by this.

Chumley looks at the flowers "I don't think this is real."

Both Slifers turned as they heard the sound of music coming from the center of the area, both nothing in the oddest way how the flowers seemed to sway with the wind but there wasn't any wind they could feel. There wasn't even the sound of any insects or animals or clouds in the sky.

-The Duel-

3rd Turn

Jaden 3200

Elemental HERO Necroshade 1600

1 card facedown

Gothic 4000

Vampire Lady 1550

Call of the Mummy (continuous)

Jaden draws his new card "now I first I play my field spell Skyscraper!"

Gothic watches as the graveyard around became a fictional city with giant skyscrapers all around him under the night sky.

Jaden plays another card "now I summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in attack mode!"

Elemental HERO Burstinatrix appears from on off of one of the buildings behind Jaden.

Elemental HERO Burstinatrix 1200 ATK

Gothic looks at the monster "what is she going to do to me?"

Jaden smiles "watch and learn I send a random card from my deck to attack Vampire Lady with Burstinatrix who now because your monster is stronger and Skyscraper is in play gains 1000 ATK."

Elemental HERO Burstinatrix 1200-2200

Gothic's eyes widen "wait 1000!?"

The Gothic duelist watches as Burstinatrix throws two balls of fire at his monster destroying it.

Gothic 4000-3350

Jaden "now I send another card from my deck to attack you directly with Elemental HERO Necroshade!"

Gothic smirks "I activate Ghoul Gardna from my hand, when a Zombie I control is destroyed by battle I can special summon it this card if I'm about to be attacked again."

A large fat monster with its hair falling out and its skin peeling appears in a black suit with a brown hood on.

Ghoul Gardna 3000 DEF

Jaden stops Necroshade from attacking the monster "I end my turn."

-With Zane-

Zane was currently walking halls alone looking for one of the dueling mercenaries "this is insane you'd think they'd come to us."

Sighing to himself he knew that if he ran into that woman he'd have to avoid her and let Naruto handle it, she seemed so different from when he met her.

-Flashback

_Zane was sitting with Atticus waiting for Naruto to finish his rounds from patrol to eat lunch together or at least at the same table as their violent friend._

_Atticus looks at Zane "hey do you think Naruto would ever acknowledge a girl?"_

_Zane looks at him "what do you mean?"_

_Atticus smirks "you see I know for a fact there's a fan club for all of us even Zero Joker, but I've never seen him look at girl."_

_Zane sighs "is it any of our business?"_

_Atticus looks shocked "well think of it like this what if he doesn't find someone he'll be a lonely old man."_

_Kaiser noticed something behind King and smirked "maybe you should worry about being an old man alone."_

_Atticus was shocked by those words "and why would I?"_

_Zane says nothing but points behind him, Atticus follows and allows his mouth to drop hard onto the ground, and coming around the corner was Zero Joker Naruto the most dangerous person on the island and fan girl/fan boy attacker. But what shocked everyone was the girl holding his arm to her chest and how their fingers where inner locked._

-End of Flashback-

Zane couldn't help but remember those days Hinata was shy but when she was with Naruto it made him less of a tyrant, seeing how he made her smile. But then her cousin Neji started attending against the wishes of Naruto due to his assault on her a year earlier.

Those days were gone and last time he saw Naruto being opening warm with someone.

-The Duel-

4th Turn

Jaden 3200

Elemental HERO Necroshade 1600

Elemental HERO Burstinatrix

Skyscraper (Field Spell)

1 card facedown

Gothic 3350

Ghoul Gardna 3000

Call of the Mummy (continuous)

Gothic draws a card "first I play Dark Hole now I can destroy all monsters on the field!"

Jaden watched as his heroes along with Gothic's ghoul was pulled into the dark hole destroying all of their monsters.

Gothic smirks "now because I control no monsters I can special summon another Zombie from my hand thanks to Call of the Mummy now come on out Zombie Skull Feeder."

A giant white skull with red bat like wings appears, from within the skull where six long boney arms and from the mouth of the skull was six long fangs.

Zombie Skull Feeder 2900

Jaden flinches as the monster roars at him.

Gothic smirks "don't think you're out of the woods because now I remove Ghoul Gardna from play and thanks to its effect I can special summon another level 4 or lower Zombie from my hand and choose to summon Blood Sucker."

Blood Sucker appears in a red veil of light.

Blood Sucker 1300

Jaden looks at the two zombie monsters before "oh man this might not be good."

Gothic smirks "you have no Idea Zombie Skull Feeder and when this monster attacks while I control another Zombie monster I can feed it to Zombie Skull Feeder and increase its attack by the of that card so I give up Blood Sucker to increase my monsters attack and I remove a card from my deck to attack."

Jaden watches as Zombie Skull Feeder devours Blood Sucker and then chargers at him carried by its arm/legs.

Zombie Skull Feeder 2900-4200

Jaden presses a button on his duel disk "you like spooky stuff so watch this I activate the effect of Elemental HERO Specter in my grave when I don't have any monsters I can return it to my hand to negate one attack on me,"

Gothic watches as a phantom man, dressed in a white spandex outfit with a white cape and purple hair held his ghost like hand in front of Zombie Skull Feeder stopping it dead in its tracks.

Jaden smirks "it was awesome how your rule allowed me to add him to the graveyard."

Gothic glares at the monster "so what are your going to summon it next turn to do this again?"

Jaden smirks "that would be a good idea but once Specter been returned I can't summon him again from my hand."

Gothic laughs "this is rich fine I end my turn and my monster attack returns to normal."

Zombie Skull Feeder 4200-2900

5th Turn

Jaden 3200

Skyscraper (Field Spell)

1 card facedown

Gothic 3350

Zombie Skull Feeder 2900

Jaden draws from his deck "first I play Monster Reborn to special summon from my grave Elemental HERO Sparkman but he won't be staying long because I play Polymerization and fuse him with Elemental HERO Clayman in my hand to fusion summon Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

Thunder Giant, appears from the sky lander hard on the ground causing it to shake.

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant 2400

-With Bastion-

The smartest Ra Yellow was currently walking on an island paradise, but the area didn't feel as real as it looked "so then this is a virtual program."

He looked around and found a path through the trees leading to a mountain, after looking over the rest of the beach he found it was impossible to walk through the trees, the hard way. Going back to the open path he rubs his chin "so it looks like I have to go with the plan of the person who pulled me here."

Bastion walks forward silently wishing his friends the best of luck, and hopefully they would meet up in one piece. For now he had to worry about his opponent who laid in wait not doubt at the end of this path. "Well Bastion old boy looks like it's time to put up or shut up."

-The Duel-

Jaden smirks "now I send one card from my deck to attack and since Skyscraper is in play my monster gains 1000 attack points."

Thunder Giant fires a bold of lightning at the giant skull destroying it.

Gothic 3350-2850

Gothic growls "this isn't enough to do me in."

Jaden smirks "let's hope so because I'm just getting ready to throw down."

-With Naruto in the halls-

Naruto was currently running at top speed through the halls trying to find a lead to Alexis "damn where are you queen." at his side was the spirit of Evil HERO Fallen Angel.

Evil HERO Fallen Angel "_my lord why are you worried about her?_"

He looks at her "I promised King I'd protect her till she got back and I am my word."

She looks at him _"and that woman from before?"_

Naruto stopped for a moment as his mind went blank and remembered.

-Flashback-

_Naruto was eight and was currently sitting on the ground in the rain, before him was the form of another child no more than a few years older than Naruto himself. _

_The dark sky poured its rain on the two of them, Naruto was healthy minus the bruise of his face but his opponent was covered in burns and lacerations, on his face was a look of pure terror as he cried doing his best to try to crawl away from the blond._

_That's when Naruto heard his Hime "Nee-chan!" he turned to see Hinata run to the broken Neji's side._

_Hinata held her cousin's head to her lap "Nee-chan who did this?"_

_Neji didn't speak his eyes where blank and whiter than before anyone would think him dead if he hadn't breathed every second._

_Naruto looks at Hinata "Hime what have I done?"_

-End of Flashback-

Naruto was shaken from his dream by Fallen Angel "never mind lets go now." he took off again trying to find Alexis.

-Back with Jaden-

Jaden looks at his hand "summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode."

Wroughtweiler 1200

5th Turn

Jaden 3200

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant 2400

Wroughtweiler 1200

Skyscraper (Field Spell)

1 facedown card

Gothic 2850

Call of the Mummy (Contiguous)

Gothic draws his card "now because of Call of the Hunted I can special summon another zombie monster from my hand and now I summon Despair from the Dark from my hand."

Despair from the Dark 2800

Gothic smirks "now I play Book of Life now I can special a Zombie from my graveyard as long as I remove 1 of yours from play so say hello to my Vampire Lady and good bye to Elemental HERO Necroshade."

Jaden watches as Necroshade was forced from his graveyard as Vampire Lady appears.

Vampire Lady 1550

Gothic "now I remove from play Vampire Lady along with Despair from the Dark, and the Zombie Feeder in my graveyard to special summon Vampiric Queen de Morte."

Jaden watches as Vampire Lady, Despair from the Dark, and Zombie Skull Feeder were removed and turned into a crimson light as a female figure appears, she looked like vampire Lady but had long purple hair covered in bats, she wore a blood red dress with a pair of sharp bat wings out of her back. She had a radiant golden necklace around her neck and matching bracelets.

Vampiric Queen de Morte 3300

Jaden stares at her "whoa that's a monster I guess that's why you had us send cards from our deck."

Gothic smirks "of course even if she was in the graveyard I could have used her effect to add her to my hand, now by paying 1000 life points my monster can attack twice per this battle phase and when she attacks a defense position monster you take damage equal to the difference now queen attack his monsters now I send a card from my deck to attack!."

Gothic 2850-1850

Vampiric Queen jumps into midair firing a wave of crimson bats at Jaden's monsters destroying them both at once.

Jaden 3200-600

Jaden felt the electricity hit his body hard and course through his body "ahhhhhhh!"

Gothic smirks "this is the end of you my Queen shall be pleased with me."

Jaden looks at him "because my Wroughtweiler was destroyed I can add an Elemental HERO and Polymerization in my grave to my hand." he returns Elemental HERO Clayman and the Polymerization to his hand.

Gothic laughs "it won't help you because now I play the spell Blood Curse," a large pool of blood appears behind him "now during my next turn I can place one blood counter to this card and deal you 800 points of damage to you by removing it."

Jaden smiles "Then I'll end this next turn."

6th Turn

Jaden 600

Skyscraper (field spell)

1 card facedown

Gothic 1850

Vampiric Queen de Morte 3300

Call of the Mummy (continuous)

Blood Curse (continuous)

Jaden draws his card "ok I'm ready first I play my facedown Hero's Fusionist Will," the card flips up to reveal the a picture of Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman standing in a tornado "now I have to send three Elemental HERO cards from my deck I choose Avian, Bubbleman, and WIldheart and now I can special summon an Elemental HERO fusion monster from my deck ignoring it's fusion requirements so come on out Elemental HERO Great Tornado in attack mode!"

A gold vortex appears in the sky and touches down onto the earth before Jaden revealing Elemental HERO Great Tornado

Elemental HERO Great Tornado 2800

Jaden smiles "now because Hero's Unionist Will counts as fusion summon I can use Great Tornado's effect to cut the attack of your monsters in half."

Great Tornado points his hands at Vampiric Queen de Morte making her weaker.

Vampiric Queen de Morte 3300-1650

Jaden plays another card "now because Great Tornado can't attack I play Polymerization and fuse him with Elemental HERO Specter in my hand to summon Elemental HERO Escuridao in attack mode."

Great Tornado and Specter merge into the shadows again as the shadows take the form of Escuridao.

Elemental HERO Escuridao 2500

Jaden smiles "now he gains 100 attack points for each Elemental HERO in my graveyard and I count nine."

Escuridao blows purple as he becomes stronger.

Elemental HERO Escuridao 2500-3400

Jaden plays another card "now I play remove a card from my deck to attack with Escuridao and you know if it's an Elemental HERO your done for so let's see," looking at the card from his deck he smirks and shows it "looks like its Elemental HERO Prisma."

Elemental HERO Escuridao 3400-3500

Escuridao fires a blast of dark energy at Vampiric Queen de Morte destroying her and hitting Gothic as well sending him flying back.

Gothic 1850-0

Winner Jaden

Jaden jumps and cheers at the virtual skyscrapers disappear and then so does the graveyard, Gothic stands up and looks at Jaden, soon the room became an average classroom at duel academy.

Jaden looks at him "so I win right?"

Gothic rubs his neck "yeah you beat me and this is yours." he holds up a clear card with a black boarder on it "this is the deactivation code for the Zeus Virus its good for three people."

Jaden smiles at "thanks this was fun Gothic."

Gothic shakes his head "hey my real name is Rinji and I work under the White Queen Mingei."

Jaden looks at him "Mingei?"

Rinji nods "well I better go and you should go find your friends because if you don't the others well rip them apart " he walks out one of the doors leaving Jaden to figure out how the deactivation code worked he stops and looks at Jaden "but I'd forget that Alexis chick.." before he could finish a hand grabs him by the throat.

Turning his head Rinji looked into the crimson eyes of Naruto who was now lifting him with one hand "**where is she?**"

Rinji began to sweat fast "she's with my Queen Mingei."

-With Alexis-

Alexis was currently brushing the dirt off of her person, she had found herself in the ruins of a kingdom, it was surrounded by a white forest of trees and white the only way in was a draw bridge that was currently lowered leading in the fortress.

Alexis moved forward "if this is the only thing I can do then I'll move onward."

She noticed as she walked that the land seemed to sway away from her to the point even the flowers didn't touch as she walked she felt an aura of dread wash over her. The feeling of angst and hate hit her more and more as she walked deeper into the fort.

She walked into the room and found the walls littered and covered with the picture of a young Naruto smiling with a young Hinata arm in arm together.

Alexis looks at them "geez talk about a dead giveaway."

"A give away yes and dead hmm give me a minute." Alexis turns her head to see Mingei sitting on a throne behind her, next to her was an empty throne with a cross on the back.

Alexis looks at her "so it is you Hinata Hyuga."

Mingei narrows her eyes "you should learn manners when addressing a queen you lowly wench."

Alexis glares at her "what was that you tramp!"

Mingei glares back at her "you stupid witch!"

Alexis stomps her foot down "the only witch i see is the one playing dress up!"

Mingei got up from her throne "then there no other way I'll crush you and have Naruto to myself." she began to walk to her.

Alexis stared Mingei down as they walked closer to each other.

Mingei looks her up and down and smirks "so you are what pass for an Obelisk now this academy has gone to the dogs."

Alexis glares at her "what does that make you queen bitch of the dogs?"

A dark aura seems to sizzle around Mingei as she chuckles "you know I always use to look you to you when I was younger but now I know your just more competition for my beloved."

Alexis starts to shake a little "I don't care I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore."

Mingei laughs more "then you're just another piece of dust that I'll walk over."

Alexis activates her duel disk "enough talk let's do this!"

Duel

Mingei 4000

Alexis 4000

Mingei "I draw and next I summon Dark Angel: III - The Succubus in attack mode!" placing the card on her white duel disk.

The sky opens to reveal a black light a regal looking woman with long black hair, and a large pair of black angelic wings appears, she was one of the most beautiful cards Alexis had ever seen. She wore a tattered dress revealing her stomach and the underside of her large breast to the world.

Dark Angel: III - The Succubus 1600

Mingei places a card down "now I end my turn with a face down your move."

2nd Turn

Mingei 4000

Dark Angel III - The Succubus 1600

1 card facedown

Alexis 4000

Alexis draws a card from her hand "what?" looking at the card is was the Cyber Twin card Naruto gave her "I never drew this card before what's going on?" Alexis was not one to believe signs but was this the universe's way of saying Naruto was with her and why now? What was going to happen to her now dueling Mingei or Hinata?

Looking up at her opponent Alexis' eye widened, "this isn't real is it?" Behind Mingei as clear as day where ten figures covered in black light with wings and Mingei herself had a large pair of wings from her back "I'm I losing my mind?"

-End-

-Preview-

Syrus looks at the girl hugging him she was shorter than him "um Hi?"

Madi looks at him and turns red "oh my goodness I'm so sorry!"

Chumley looks at them "what?"

-time skip-

Madi looks at Syrus "I'm sorry but I won't fail or let myself be hurt again now Queen Angel of Roses destroy him!"

Syrus stares back "I can't let you win this I activate..."

-With Naruto-

Naruto stares Video down and a deadly glare "you're in my way you obese herbivore move before I rip you apart."

Video sneers at him "not likely Fate is on my side the it has deemed me the victor."

Naruto's eyes widened "what did you say?"

When he looked at Video he saw him Neji Hyuga instead "you can't win Fate has already dubbed me the winner."

The dark aura in Naruto shoots out "**I'll devour you!**"

-End of Preview-


	8. Wild Lyco, the Queens of the Game Part 2

Hi everyone I'm posting again sorry for being late on this I've been busy lately and my mind hasn't been functioning for the story but I have how I want it also I'm putting a poll up for the pairing I want to see how you guys think it should be.

Disclaimer I don't own any form of Naruto or Naruto Shipudden, or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series or the cards that are on the Wikipedia page. I do own the characters you can't find along with the cards Minus the Dark Angel archetype and I ask you ask the The First Kitsukage to use them.

Regular Speech

_Flashback_

Thoughts, Duel Spirits, or Monster

**Demonic Voice, Anger, or Possessed**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Naruto and the Wild Lovers, the Queens of the Game Part 2. The Third Break<p>

_I look at the Innocent faith, I feed to the dark monsters_

In a large virtual Canyon

Cubism stands with his back against a wall facing a man covered in the shadows, the man smirks at him.

Cubism glares "I won't be done here you bastard."

The man smirks "you know the rules you lost now I Lyon will take your place go my monster attack him directly."

A large black fire like bolt of lightning hit Cubism sending him flying of off into the bottom of the canyon into nothing.

When the lights appear around Lyon a man with his white spiked up with a strange mask on his face so only his eyes could be seen. His build was bulky and thick he wore a green jean overall with a white jumpsuit under it shirt on his arms where black and red striped bands with a standard duel disk.

Lyon speaks into a microphone "Cubism has been eliminated I'm taking his position now."

Outsider's voice is heard "changing outlay of field, field change…in 10.9 seconds"

Lyon watches as the canyon becomes a dungeon like environment covered in various weapons from different horror movies scattered around and chains rattling on the ceiling.

Lyon takes a quick look around "perfect for a tomb."

-With Alexis-

2nd Turn

Mingei 4000

Dark Angel III - The Succubus 1600

1 card facedown

Alexis 4000

Alexis stood in front of Mingei looking at her cards and the Cyber Twin card in her hand she began to stare at the wings and the shadows behind her opponent.

Mingei looks at her impatiently "are you going to make your move or do you give up now?"

Alexis glares at him "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode."

Cyber Tutu 1000

Alexis begins to glares at her opponent "now because your monster's attack is more than Cyber Tutu's it can attack you directly now go."

Cyber Tutu leaps over Dark Angel III - The Succubus and kicks into Mingei hard enough to send her flying back into a wall.

Mingei 4000 - 3000

Mingei watches as her duel disk buzzes as she electrocuted by the Zeus Virus.

Alexis stares at her "I thought you weren't affected by the virus."

Mingei stands herself up "no me and another where on the island when the EMP and the virus took effect."

Alexis looks at her "I end my turn with two cards facedown." She puts two cards down onto her duel disk.

Mingei glares "I hope you enjoyed yourself now it's my turn."

3rd turn

Mingei 3000

Dark Angel III - The Succubus 1600

1 card facedown

Alexis 4000

Cyber Tutu 1000

2 cards facedown

Mingei draws a card from her deck "I'll start now my turn by activating my trap card Dark Angel's Feather Strom now I discard Dark Angel: II - The Shape Shifter to destroy your Cyber Tutu."

Alexis presses a button on her duel disk "not so fast I play my face down Prima Light, now I send "Cyber Tutu" to the graveyard, to Special Summon "Cyber Prima" from my hand."

Mingei narrows her eyes as the feathers missed Cyber Tutu and Cyber Prima took her place appearing from a ray of light.

Cyber Prima 2300

Mingei "because Dark Angel: II - The Shape Shifter was discarded by card effect I can now draw two cards," looking at her two new cards "now I summon Dark Angel: IV - The Vengeful Angel in attack mode!"

A woman in a shining black metal armor appears net to Mingei. The upper part of her body was only covered by a small breastplate that is composed of tear-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Covering her legs was a long black metal skirt made from the same tear-shaped plates that covered her chest leaving her long legs seen to the world. In her hands where two black claymores, she stares at Cyber Prima then at Alexis and scuffs.

Dark Angel: IV - The Vengeful Angel 1800

Alexis looks at the monster if The Succubus was beautiful to her Vengeful Angel was a true vision a heavenly hell.

Mingei smiles "now because I control another Dark Angel, The Vengeful Angel gains 300 attack points."

The Vengeful Angel and Succubus smile at each other before touching their fingertips together.

Dark Angel: IV - The Vengeful Angel 1800-2100

Mingei smiles "now Succubus attack Cyber Prima and when she does attack she switches your monster's battle position."

Alexis takes a step back as she is attacked by the angel.

-With Naruto-

Our blond hero was currently moving like a bat from hell looking for a hair of Alexis, the way Hinata was she'd be out to kill Alexis if her duel with the man from the mountain was an example of her new persona.

Jaden was currently trying his best to keep up with the new hero user "geez can't you slow down?"

Naruto stops and looks at her with red eyes **"leave this place or I'll feast on your body first!"**

Jaden took a large step back to avoid getting nailed by Naruto's dark aura. When he opened his eyes he barely caught a glimpse of Naruto's jacket as he moved down the hall searching for Alexis "maybe I should be seen and not heard this time." And with that said he took off after the blond duelist.

-With Chumley and Syrus-

Currently our two Slifer reds where making their way through the thick meadow of virtual flowers that never seemed to change until…..

Syrus looks around "oh man I hope we find a way out or someone else soon."

Chumley sighs "I just want something to eat I'm starving."

Syrus sighs "figures we're lost with some dangerous duel mercenaries looking for us and you're hungry."

Chumley looks at him "hey I take pride in being big bone and further more…."

He never finished as Syrus and turned to the sound of a voice.

"Oh goodness, oh goodness me ahhhhhhh…." Both duelists turned to see a purple blur ram into Syrus hard.

A young girl in a purple dress with a white scarf around her neck, she had long auburn hair tied in a ponytail and rose kept it in place, her skin was almost as a pale color and currently she was tangled into Syrus' body. She wore glasses that hid her purple eyes behind them in a white gleam.

Both of them were dizzy from the impact and had swirl in their eyes.

Chumley looks at them "hey do you have any food?"

-With Naruto and Jaden-

Naruto who was still furious was currently walking more calmly after finding a life single not too far from his current location.

Jaden looks at him "so you found someone?"

Naruto narrows his eyes "why are you crowding around me herbivore?"

Jaden smirks friendly at him "because everyone needs a friend and I don't know where mines are right now so I'm sticking with you."

Naruto glares "go away."

Jaden laughs "come on buddy don't be like that."

"I'm not your buddy." Naruto began to quicken his pace.

Jaden walks with him "oh come on we're both hero users we should be the best of friends."

Naruto stops and turns to Jaden "only the weak huddle together I am the carnivore and I hunt alone." He begins to walk faster.

Jaden stops to think "but wait even carnivores hunt in pacts right."

Naruto turns to Jaden once before letting loose a wave of black energy at him causing the Slifer to duck under it.

Jaden looks up to see Naruto walking away again "man this guy is really fun to hang out with."

He didn't notice the shattered bat shaped camera behind him.

-In another dark room-

Sitting there in there were two figures one a heavy set male another and a thin girl.

On the screen before them was the image of Naruto and Jaden walking away while.

A male voice is heard "ah so that's the Zero Joker who has the hold on the heart of Mingei such a brute."

A female voice speaks up "hmm he looks rather cute and those whiskers."

The male voice scuffs "hn he has nothing on a master of the mind like me."

The female voice laughs "master of the mind yeah right you have no powers over a goddess like me."

Baroque is then seen walking in from behind them "how Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Zero Joker, Video you remember the plan right?"

The lights turn on to reveal a man with spiky purple hair draped down in the shape of a spider, his eyes where large and white with beading black dots in them; he wore a long green robe with a string of red beads around it. He was obese and a red pentagram on his greasy skin.

When the lights spread it in turns reveals a thin girl in a black sailor suit school girl outfit with a long blue skirt and a white scarf, her hair was cut in the shape of a blue that let her natural dark purple hair shape her face.

She sighs "and what of me Baroque?"

Baroque smirks under his mask "well Miss Cobra you need to go to meet Dogme in your area while Lyco deals with that loser Drone."

Cobra smirks "so we had a replacement for them?"

Baroque smiles "why yes of course Lyon and Lyco is in place and has already hunting Drone down in her area."

Cobra looks at him "so are we really that easy to replace?"

Baroque laughs a little "the old man seems to think so."

-With Zane-

Currently Kaiser Zane was making his way through a forest area having walked through after following the sounds of dueling and the voice of Drone.

As he came to a clearing he saw it Drone being hit directly by the shadow of a monster.

Duel

5th turn

Lyco 4000

Drone 600-0

Winner Drone

Zane watches as Drone is sent flying back into a wall hard before falling into an opening in the ground.

The woman in front of him was a tall dark olive skinned woman with long black hair; she wore an orange sun dress with a black bow around her waist and a white hat. She wore elegant long gloves on her hands

Lyco walks towards the downed Drone and glares "it's over for you now."

Drone looks up at her opponent and glared "just shut up and end me."

Lyco sighs "it's a shame when your prey gives up, fine as a woman I'll grant your wish."

Zane steps up from the shadow "that's enough no one is ending anyone today."

Lyco and Drone stare as he walks in front of Drone with his duel disk out, Lyco looks at him "so you're Kaiser Zane interesting."

Drone glares at him "what the hell are you doing here?"

Zane doesn't respond, he looks at Lyco "are you ready?"

Lyco looks at him "a duelist, but I must warn you as a woman only a real man can beat me."

Zane smirks "then let's see about this, are there any special rules?"

Lyco looks around her "not really other than the Zeus virus, with the field power bonus for all beast, beast-warrior, plant and insect type monsters."

Lyco activates her duel disk along with Zane.

Both duelist "duel!"

1st turn

Lyco 4000

Zane 4000

Lyco drew a card from her deck "I summon Wolf Axwielder in attack mode thanks to my field my monster gains 200 attack he'll use them all to cut you down."

A grey anthropomorphic wolf with an axe and shield appears.

Wolf Axwielder 1650-1850

She places two cards down on her duel disk "with two cards facedown I end my turn."

2nd turn

Lyco 4000

Wolf Axwielder 1850

Two cards facedown

Zane 4000

Drawing a card Zane looks at his hand "I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode."

Cyber Dragon Zwei 1500

Drone looks at it "what the hell is that supposed to do?"

Lyco laughs "you've summoned a tiny toy snake to fight me?"

Zane places another card down calmly"I play Machine Assembly Line, now my machine monsters gain 200 attack points."

Cyber Dragon Zwei 1500-1700

Lyco smirks "wao"

Drone looks at them "with Zwei's effect that'll bring its attack to 2000 when it attacks."

Zane "now Zwei attacks your Wolf Axwielder and thanks to its effect it gains 300 attack points bringing the attack up to 2000."

Cyber Dragon Zwei glows and fires a beam of light at the wolf monster.

Cyber Dragon Zwei 1800-2000

Lyco presses a button on her duel disk "my trap activates Reinforcements now my monster gains 500 attack points"

Wolf Axwielder 1850-2350

Zane smirks and places a card down "I play Limiter Removal now I double the power of my monster."

Cyber Dragon Zwei glows bright red 2000-4000

Lyco covers her eyes as her monster is blasted into pixels and grips her arms as she is electrocuted by the Zeus Virus, but keeps on her feet "let it be said you're really good at being reckless geez guys like you hate nature!"

Lyco 4000-2350

Zane places a card down "while I may not use natural monster I don't hate nature, I play one card facedown and end my turn now because I used Limiter Removal my machine monster is destroyed." He watches as Zwei explodes pointing to his spell card he smiles "now because Zwei was destroyed I add two Junk Counters to it."

3rd turn

Lyco 2350

One card facedown

She draws a card from her deck "I activate my trap card Skill Drain now all monsters lose their effects at the cost of a 1000 life points."

Lyco 2350-1350

Lyco smirks "now I summon Boar Soldier in attack mode."

Boar Soldier appears in a flash of light.

Boar Soldier 2200

Drone stares in shock "oh no that's the move she used on me."

Lyco smirks "this is a true guardian of nature."

-With Naruto and Jaden-

Naruto and Jaden walked in silence one because he didn't care to talk the other out of fear of being hit by the blonde's energy.

Naruto was also following the faint sounds of heavy breathing, till a large purple door opened up before him. Walking through the opening the two duelist come face to face with Video.

Naruto stares at the obese figure and glares "you're in my way move or be moved."

Video looks at Naruto and chuckles as the room becomes completely black with a red pentagram on the floor and multiple black candles floating in mid-air.

He turns to Jaden "but before we begin I don't want any interlopers getting in the way so be gone by dark magic!"

A yellow door opens behind Jaden and sucks him into a white forest, Naruto's eyes widen as he catches a hint of Alexis' energy, and throws a card into Jaden's pocket Golden Vixen.

When the door closed behind Jaden, Naruto turns his attention to his new opponent his dark aura grows around the blond "I don't care who you are I have no problem crushing you."

-With Alexis-

Alexis smirks as she presses a button on her duel disk "I activate my trap card Doble Passé now when a monster I control in attack mode is attack both our monsters attack directly!"

Cyber Prima spins to avoid Dark Angel III - The Succubus and goes towards Mingei as Succubus flies at her both monsters hit their targets.

The Zeus curse activates and shocks both of them.

Mingei 3000-700

Alexis 4000-2400

Alexis begins to pant heavily as she looks at her opponent, "had enough yet?"

Mingei stares at her "don't get cocky I guess I have to take you serious now, so before I end my turn I play the spell card Dark Angel's Fallen Sanctuary."

The ivory castle around them becomes a larger castle with black clouds around the towers, and figures of angels around it. Even the grass becomes an ivory white.

Mingei smiles "now all my Dark Angel monsters gain 500 attack points."

Succubus and The Vengeful Angel smile as their power increase.

Dark Angel III - The Succubus 1600-2100

Dark Angel IV - The Vengeful Angel 2300-2800

Smiling Mingei places three cards facedown onto her duel disk "I end my turn with three cards facedown."

4th turn '

Mingei 700

Dark Angel III - The Succubus 2100

Dark Angel IV - The Vengeful Angel 2800

Dark Angel's Fallen Sanctuary (Field Spell)

Three cards facedown

Alexis 2400

Cyber Prima 2300

Alexis draws a card from her deck looking at her Machine Angel Ritual and then to Cyber Twin "hmm I'm in the lead if I use my ritual card and summon Cyber Angel Dakini I could in this."

-With Zane-

Zane watches as Lyco makes her move "so her plan is to summon that monster without destroying it and stopping the effects of my monsters."

Lyco points at Zane "I attack you directly with Boar Soldier."

The boar warrior runs at Zane with its hammer raised high ready to swing on the blue haired duelist.

Zane looks at it "I activate my trap card Call of the Hunted now I special summon Cyber Dragon Zwei back to the field."

Zwei appears before Boar Soldier

Cyber Dragon Zwei 1500

Lyco looks at him "this stops nothing Boar Soldier will just have to smash your toy dragon."

Zwei was smashed into pixels.

Zane was shocked from the blow and staggered back a little.

Lyco looks at him "you don't like so well now did it hurt your pride or something?"

Zane picks himself up "no just a little shocked is all."

Zane 4000-3500

Zane points to his spell card "because Zwei was destroyed and gain my spell get two more junk counters."

Lyco looks at her hand "I play the spell card Spiritual Forest now once per turn all my face-up Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Plant-Type monsters I control that would be destroyed by battle, are not destroyed with one card facedown."

4th turn

Lyco 1350

Boar Soldier 2200

Skill Drain (continuous)

Spiritual Forest (continuous)

One cards facedown

Zane 3500

Machine Assembly Line (Junk Counter 4x)

Zane draws a card from his deck "because you have monsters and I don't, I can special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand in attack mode!"

Cyber Dragon 2100-2300

Lyco sighs "geez more toy dragons."

Zane "now I play Polymerization and fuse Cyber Ketu, Cyber Dragon, and Cyber Thuban from my hand to fusion summon one of my new monsters Chimeratech Tri-Saber Dragon."

A silver humanoid dragon with long arms and legs, two golden wings from its back. It hand two golden blades on each arms and a buzz saw on its chest.

Chimeratech Tri-Saber Dragon 2700-2900

Kaiser smirks "next I play Evolution Burst to destroy Skill Drain at the cost of Cyber Dragon not attacking now our monsters have effects and Tri-Saber's effect when it attacks you it can't be targeted by the effects of spell and trap cards, it also gains attack equal to one other machine-type monster I control like Cyber Dragon."

Tri-Saber Dragon glows white as it charges at the beast-warrior monster

Chimeratech Tri-Saber Dragon 2900-5200

Lyco smirks "I use my trap card Love of Aranyani now I can tribute my monster and special summon a new one from my deck Aranyani Goddess of the Wild."

The image of a woman shrouds Boar Soldier, the aura explodes as Boar Soldier transforms into a new monster. A woman with dark tanned skin and long hair braided by wild jungle flowers and bells, she wore a green dress that covered her curves. She had golden anklets on each leg. She sat on top of a giant tree looking down at the machine monsters on Zane's field.

Drone looks "oh no her deck ace."

Aranyani Goddess of the Wild 3500-3700

Lyco smiles "meet my goddess, now because you attacked with your monster I can banish a monster to destroy by banishing a beast monster from the grave so goodbye Wolf Axweilder and Tri-Saber."

Aranyani swings her hand at Tri-Saber firing the ghostly image of the card causing it to disappear.

Zane puts a card down "my spell gains another two counters, I end my turn with a face down."

Lyco "just like a man to hide when he's been stopped."

6th turn

Lyco 1350

Aranyani Goddess of the Wild 3700

Spiritual Forest (continuous)

One card facedown

Zane 3500

Cyber Dragon 2300

Machine Assemble Line (Junk Tokens 6x)

One card facedown

Lyco smirks "this is it for you Kaiser Zane now I play Monster Reborn Boar Soldier comes back."

Boar Soldier 2000-2200

Drone shakes "no this is it she's going to finish him off."

Lyco points at Cyber Dragon "Aranyani attacks Cyber Dragon."

Zane covers his eyes as him monster was reduced to pixels by Aranyani slashing through it with a spear of made of golden energy.

Bracing himself Zane felt the Zeus Virus shock him "my spell gains another two counters"

Zane 3500-2100

Lyco "now Boar Soldier attacks you directly this is the end for you and here I was hoping for a strong man.

Zane smirks "I hate to disappoint so watch this," pressing a button on his duel disk "I use my Negate Attack ending your attack."

Lyco looks at him "fine then I end my turn."

7th turn

Lyco 1350

Aranyani Goddess of the Wild 3700

Spiritual Forest (continuous)

Boar Soldier 2300

One card facedown

Zane 2100

Machine Assemble Line (Junk Tokens 8x)

Zane draws a card "I special summon Cyber Dragon."

Cyber Dragon 2100-2300

Lyco looks at it "how is that going to help you now?"

Zane places another card down "now I play Junk Assembly fail now I for every two counters I remove from a card on the field I can send I monsters with the same level from my deck to the grave I send three Cyber Larva, three Cyber Valley and Proto-Cyber Dragon"

Zane reveals the card in his hand Cyber Eltanin "because now I remove from play three Cyber Dragons, Zwei, Tri-Saber, Ketu and Thuban along with the other seven I sent in which allows me to special summon Cyber Eltanin!"

Cyber Dragon bursts into white light as Eltanin takes the field.

Drone gaps fish like at the monster "but for each card banished by its effect that monster gains 500 attack points and he used fourteen."

Cyber Eltanin 0-7000

Zane "that's not all now all other face-up monster on the field are destroyed."

Lyco watches as her monster burst into pixels and Aranyani screams and Boar Soldier roars, "no it doesn't matter I can still use my trap to end this."

Zane plays the last card in his hand "I use the Nobleman of Extermination to remove from play your facedown card."

Lyco's eyes widen as her card is destroyed and removed "no this can't be I'm an amazon of pureblood I can only lose that means you my.."

Zane stops her "I don't card Cyber Eltanin attacks your directly!"

Cyber Eltanin fires a barrage of lasers at Lyco sending her flying back into a tree like she had done to Drone before, as she staggers to her feet the Zeus Virus shocks her knocking her out.

Lyco 1350-0

Winner Zane

With the match won the field around Zane disappeared into the gymnasium, and trees became concrete support beams. Walking over to his downed opponent Zane takes her Aranyani card and uses it to one his duel disk only for one red bar to appear.

Zane looks at it "what is this?"

Drone looks at him "I'll tell you as a thanks the Zeus Curse on certain people need more than one card to deactivate those on the ones we've been paid to hunt, you, Joker, Alexis Rhodes, Jaden Yuki, and Bastion Misawa are all big hits you and joker need three and the others need two." She picks herself up "I have nothing else here that bastard Cubism is probably gone by now I'm leaving while I can." She turns once more and looks at Zane before leaving out the doors.

Zane sighs as he puts Aranyani back into Lyco's deck and leaves her to her dream.

-In Lyco's Mind-

Lyco stood before a forest filled with animals and on top of a tree was Aranyani and she spoke.

Aranyani "I've done the cruelest thing I could to keep you faithful to the forest, so be it heard by nature you will never love anything or anyone more than wild, or the first man to beat you in true battle." She points to the light behind Lyco.

Lyco turns her head to see the face and Zane equally large to the forest of the wild behind her "so that's the true love of my life a man with honor and spirit."

-With Naruto-

Our blond hero was growing tired of the blob before him not moving out of his way, he put his hand on his virtue deck and looked at his would be opponent "let's begin this already."

Video laughs "you dark powers are nothing compared to the life I've lived within the occult and shadow realms."

Naruto stares Video down and a deadly glare "you're in my way you obese herbivore move before I rip you apart."

Video sneers at him "not likely Fate is on my side the it has deemed me the victor."

Naruto's eyes widened "what did you say?"

When he looked at Video he saw him Neji Hyuga instead "you can't win Fate has already dubbed me the winner."

The dark aura in Naruto shoots out **"I'll devour you!" **

With that outburst it marked the third time Naruto had blacked out completely.

_-Flashback part 1-_

_Naruto age 8 sat in his family's villa waiting for Hinata to come over "geez Hina-hime late I hope she's ok."_

_That's when a large banging broke Naruto from his stupor, running to the door Naruto saw his father and mother crying with his Uncle Pony (Pegasus) standing solemnly in the doorway._

_Naruto looked at his parents "Kaa-san, Tou-san why are you crying?"_

_Pegasus turned to him looking at him sadly "Naruto my boy your grandmother Mito and your uncle and aunt Konan and Nagato we're killed today while Yahiko is in coma."_

_Naruto felt himself slip his grandmother, his uncles, and aunt "no…no__**…NOOOOOOOO!" **__the aura of shadows shoot forth from his body like tornado. This was the first step into the old Naruto dying on the inside._

_-Flashback Part2-_

_Naruto age nine walked the Hyuga mansion with Hinata and her little sister Hanabi at his left and right. Hanabi had taken to the blond like a fish to water in her eyes he was her true big brother which was a good thing ever since Neji the Hyuga sister's elder cousin had come to live with them._

_His father and mother were killed by a group of cultist who believed in the one true way, and that all things were predetermined. Which they used to justify the murder of Neji's parents Hizashi and Nagami Hyuga, then his own brainwashing into spreading their goals to the world._

_It wasn't long until the Hyuga police combined with the Namikaze and the Uzumaki special force found the boy and tool the cult lead Valfred to jail where he was killed by the other inmates by telling them their choice in good would only lead them down and heathen's path._

_Neji had then began to live with his aunt and uncle in the main Hyuga House, which he took as fate's plan to make him the clan heir the only problem was for fate's plan to come full circle he would have to marry one of his cousin and because Hinata was already spoken for fate left him Hanabi, but to him the heathen Naruto had his claws into her as well as her sister._

_Naruto at the time had recovered from the loss of his four family members and was happy Hinata and Hanabi came over more often to speak with him, it was due to this visits he and Hinata found they could communicate with duel spirits of any kind and freely even the most darkest looking fiend still wanted to talk to the duo._

_But it was also that this time Hiashi had told Naruto to be wary and asked him to look after his daughters in his place from time to time. Naruto didn't care much for the reason he just knew Neji was a danger to his fiancé and sister. He wouldn't left his precious people be killed or taken from him again._

_But that was a child's dream, Naruto didn't realize he couldn't save everyone yet._

_The day of Hinata's birthday party came Naruto tended to the staff while it rained had he gone away from the window he wouldn't have caught sight of a crying Hanabi on the ground._

_Running to her he went to pick her up only for her to push him away "no don't touch me don't touch me!"_

_Naruto took notice to the bruises on her arms "Hanabi-chan what happened?"_

_Hanabi finally opens her eyes "big brother is it true will I have to submit to Neji?"_

"_Hanabi who told you that?" Naruto noticed another bruise on her lip._

_Hanabi lowered her head "Neji did yesterday he came to my room while Nee-chan and Tou-san where talking I was picking out a dress and he came in and told me I was his." The younger girl sob into Naruto's chest as he pulled her close "I told him I didn't want to get married and all I wanted was to live with you and Nee-chan like we are now."_

_She sobs more as Naruto holds her "how did you get these bruises?"_

_Hanabi cried more "he told me if I wouldn't be his as fate had it he would be fate's instrument and struck me over and over again and elder came in after and told him to be silent with his fiancé before Tou-san found him."_

_Naruto's eyes turned red "which elder?"_

_Hanabi held onto him "elder Hisagi."_

_Naruto grounded his teeth Hisagi was a power hungry fool of course he would manipulate Neji if Hinata married into his family she couldn't lead the Hyuga and it would be Hanabi who would lead, but Hisagi their great grandfather's friend wanted the seat to go to a man like it hand always been. An old fool with power is a dangerous thing Kushina had always told him, and now he backed Neji on his attacks on Hanabi this had gone on too long and now action had to be taken and by kami he would get justice. _

_After she had fallen to sleep Naruto carried Hanabi to his room and laid her on his bed to sleep calling his mother to inform her and his father of what had happened and asked them not to inform Hiashi until after Hinata's party with the fear thay Hisagi would leave the blame to Neji, and the attack on a clan heir was still death in the Hyuga, but if Hisagi provoked it he would die and Neji would only be banished._

_Tomorrow Naruto would confront them both and make them pay, one with his life and the other would learn faith wasn't a scapegoat._

_That day marked the end for many things._

_Neji and Hisagi living under the Hyuga name._

_Hanabi living in the fear of being Neji's wife._

_And the end of the Innocent Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

_With the birth of the Predator._

_-End of Chapter 8-_

* * *

><p>Hi everyone its Icecore22 here and I thought I'd post this here and now sorry for the lateness but I thought I'd give a few hints here while working on chapter Nine.<p>

Well I have to go now I need to get some more writing done I love writing for you guys I hope I don't disappoint anyone looking for the Syrus and Madi duel I'm having a hard time finding new cards for Madi's rose themed deck and I want the duel to be more of a friendly go about also ideas for merc decks are being accepted if you have any ideas Nazarene, Baroque and Mingei have decks done already.

Ok well tata for now everyone.


	9. Original Naruto, Queens of the Game End

Hi everybody here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer I don't own any form of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series or the cards that are on the Wikipedia page. I do own the characters you can't find along with the cards Minus the Dark Angel archetype and I ask you ask the The First Kitsukage to use them.

Regular Speech

_Flashback_

_Thoughts, Duel Spirits, or Monster_

**Demonic Voice, Anger, or Possessed**

Chapter 9: The Original Naruto, Roses and Gears set in motion, Queens of the Game Part 3

* * *

><p>-With Nazarene-<p>

The old man was now running his hand over his chin as he watched the darkness engulf Naruto "it seems that the bait was the perfect source to bring out the monster within Naruto now the dial will turn." A green gem on the desk before glows to show the image of Naruto as a young child being ripped apart the darkness and replaced by a dark fiend like creature.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was now coming too and looked around to see a thick forest with tall healthy trees that seemed to block the sun from reaching the ground. The scenery was familiar and yet new at the same time, it put him at ease and made him want to rest here but at the same time he knew he didn't belong here, this wasn't his hunting grounds this wasn't his home.

_"You're right this isn't your home not by a long shot." _A voice broke through the thick trees breaking Naruto from his concentration.

The blond hair yourth looks around "show yourself who are you?"

Thick joyful laughter fills the air _"you don't know geez what a baka."_ the voice teased the blond duelist.

Naruto grinds his teeth together in anger, "if you think so come out here and say that!"

The laughing stops and as a swirl of leaves descends on Naruto covering his eyes making it impossible for him to make out his surroundings as a figure approaches him.

-With Video-

Video had never been one to fear weak minded fools but now here he was facing down a mass of violent darkness that was once Naruto his target but now the blond had changed.

In front of him was a humanoid figure with pale skin, the once tamed spiky blond hair on Naruto's head had become wild mess of black hair with red tips, the figure wore a twisted smile on his face that matched the madness of the crimson red eyes the bleed red lines down the figures face.

Video looked at the figure "Naruto?"

The figure snaps his head towards Video **"no not, Naruto!" **the not Naruto roars sending a wave of malice through the halls of the school causing the very foundation to crack under the pressure.

Video began to shake in fear "who are you then!?"

The figure smirks **"I am the thing the thing you've awakened from within in his soul." **his voice was dark and deep like a sword piercing into the shadows.

Video growls at the new monster before him and put his duel disk up "I'm not afraid of you now let's duel so I can prove I was destined to win."

The dark Naruto laughs madly **"let's go then I can't wait to send you to the shadows!" **raising his duel disk up with a red aura surrounding it **"now I shall feed!"**

Duel

Video 4000

**Naruto 4000**

Video looks at Naruto "before we begin you should know in my room makes it so each Main Phase we both must guess what card our opponent has if you get it right you gain 500 life points if you don't you lose 500 along with the Zeus Virus."

Video draws a card snickers "I activate the ability of the trap Great Mind Salvia with this card is my hand during my Main Phase you must now show me a card in your hand."

The image of a woman in purple priestess robes, instead of a face was a giant crimson eye, with silver chains incasing her body.

**Naruto **reveals his entire hand to his Video "Dark Fusion, Evil HERO Dynamo, Armor Exe, Dark Bribe, and Iron Dragon Shadow."

Video looks at the last card "it's my Main Phase the card in your hand is Iron Dragon Shadow."

**Naruto **nods his head "**you are correct**."

Video 4000-4500

Video looks at his hand "next I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode and I'll end my turn with two cards facedown."

Mystic Tomato 1400

2nd turn

Video 4500

Mystic Tomato 1400

Two cards facedown

**Naruto 4000**

**Naruto **draws a card "**hmm I guess that Great Mind Salvia is in your hand."**

Video laughs "nope sorry it's not in my hand anymore."

**Naruto **4000-3500

**Naruto** grunts as he is as he is shocked "**it doesn't matter now I summon Iron Dragon Shadow in attack mode**."

On the ground behind Naruto his shadow turns dark silver and shapes into the form of a dragon.

Iron Dragon Shadow 0

Video looks at him "what's the point of summoning that weak monster?"

**Naruto **laughs a little "**because now I shuffle my entire hand back to my deck and redraw.**" Shuffling his hand back to his deck, then redraws his card "**now I play Dark Fusion and fuse my Iron Dragon Shadow with Possessed Dark Soul in my hand to fusion summon Possessing Dragon Shadow in attack mode.**"

In front of Naruto Possessed Dark Soul appears and soon another Iron Dragon Shadow appears next to it soon both began to spin into a dark vortex, when the spinning ended purplish flames burst out and formed into a large demon. The head formed two large curved bull horns, six wings with spiked tips and a pitch fork tail.

Possessing Dragon Shadow 1200

Video looks at the monster "what is this aura I'm feeling?"

-In the Shadows-

A pair of crimson bloody eyes open "**yeeessss, soon this prison will open yeeesss**." Thousands of smaller shadows begin to shift and turn.

- With Alexis-

4th turn

Mingei 700

Dark Angel III - The Succubus 2100

Dark Angel IV - The Vengeful Angel 2800

Dark Angel's Fallen Sanctuary (Field Spell)

Three cards facedown

Alexis 2400

Cyber Prima 2300

Alexis "I play ..." the Cyber Twin card glows for a moment blinding her.

_-In a Hall-_

_Alexis appears floating in mid-air before, a large crystal blue lake, surrounding the lake where nine crystal coffins, they rested under nine apple trees. Inside the coffins looked to be bodies suspended in the coffins unmoving asleep or dead._

_As she looked around she say them two swans swimming in a perfect circle never touching never staying too far away. An ivory white swan with azure blue eyes that looked like it was filled with innocence, and an ebony swan with scarlet red eyes that gave a feel of passion._

_Both danced with the each other until they saw her and started dancing around her until a bright light woke her from her day dream._

"_Our only crime is the love we share and not being pawns in a game your love is being attacked so let us help you."_ There were two voices speaking to her both women both elegant and both tragic.

Alexis looks at the two swans "what do I have to do for your help?"

Both voices spoke again _"you must give us an opening stage to dance a dance of victory and war on it is in your hand now."_

Alexis saw it the cards in her hand floating before her Cyber Twin card turned black and white splitting in two as Machine Angel Ritual turned green, "these card weren't in my deck before."

The voices _"no our lady these are a rite of passage passed down the world's mightiest princesses our dance is never ending and now we add you."_

Eleven shadows appear each stood before a throne their silhouettes different, along with their height and clothing. Alexis soon found herself standing before a twelfth throne with the two swans dancing around her, "I accept if it'll help me save Naruto."

The eleven other women nod their heads and take their seats each glowing a different color purple, blue, pink, red, orange, yellow, green, gold, a navy blue, silver, and finally a hot pink. Turning to her throne it glowed a bright white tented with blue, and on the left a dark black tented in red she sat herself down not feeling one or the other and only peace of mind body and soul.

-The duel-

Mingei felt it the shift of power within Alexis "oh what this now?"

Jaden who had landed roughly found himself walking into the digital field the Golden Vixen card tucked into his pocket its spirit had helped him find Alexis, looking at them he felt something in her change as well "is she really Alexis?"

Alexis comes from her trance "I play my new card Diva's on Stage!" she puts the card into her duel disk an then, an old opera like stage appears behind her and the curtains close forming a rose symbol with an x on the center "now by discarding a level eight or higher monster from my hand I can special summon as many level 8 Diva X monsters in my hand to the field this turn so thanks you Cyber Angel Daikini and welcome to stage Diva X, Ivory Swan Odette and Diva X, Ebony Swan Odile."

Daikini appears and jumps backwards onto the stage a light goes off as the curtain opens revealing two women spinning on one leg. On the right half of the stage was a woman in a white ballerina leotard cut to reveal the top of her bust, with a long feathery tutu separating to the side to reveal her long legs that were covered in silver metal spiked high heels, in each hand was rapier, her long blonde hair was covered by a white veil.

Diva X, Ivory Swan Odette 3000

On the left side of the stage was a woman dressed in a black leotard that had a diamond cut to reveal a thorn tattoo on her bust, with a red velvet skirt shorter than her counterpart showing the black fishnet stockings, she wore golden spiked heels, on each are where black feather like arm guards and each hand a small sickle. Her blonde hair was cut short and covered by a black veil with a red rose on it.

Diva X, Ebony Swan Odile 3000

Both women jump into the air and land on each side of Cyber Prima, then turn and bow to Alexis before turning to Mingei and glare at her.

Mingei looks at the two new monster "so then these are your spirits their pretty but can they hold a candle to my deck?"

Alexis looks at her "watch and learn first Odile effect activates if Odette is in play now my other monsters can't be destroyed by battle and next while Odette protects my other monsters from being destroyed by spell and trap cards now each one gains another 1500 attack."

Both Odette and Odile bow to each other and glow light violet.

Diva X, Ivory Swan Odette 3000-4500

Diva X, Ebony Swan Odile 3000-4500

Jaden cheers "yes now all Alexis has to do is get one of those two to hit and the duels over."

Alexis looks at Mingei "this duel is over now Odette attack the Dark Angel III - The Succubus."

Odette jumps into midair leaving a trail of snow white feathers in a wake descending upon the dark angel both blades ready for her assault.

Mingei smiles cunningly "not on your life I activate my trap card Dark Angel's Broken Mirror now I can redirect your attack towards you Cyber Prima instead of my monsters."

Odette turns in quickly spinning downwards at Alexis' Cyber Prima ramming her swords into her ally knocking her down.

Alexis feels the shock from the Zeus Virus course through her body "ahhhhhhh!"

Alexis 2400-200

She shanking hard stands strong ""because Odette and Odile are in play my Prima isn't destroyed so then I'll have Odile attack Succubus this time."

Odile looks at Alexis and nods before taking off at top speeds at the opposing monster her sickles to the side of her body and she reaches her opponent.

Mingei starts to laugh "you don't learn I activate another trap Dark Angel's Fallen Tree,"

Behind Mingei in the center of the Dark Angel's Fallen Sanctuary grew a large black oak covered in white ribbons covered in dark green leaves and black angelic feathers coated in a black light.

MIngei "I can only play this card if Dark Angel's Fallen Sanctuary is in play and now I can negate that attack and end the battle phase right now."

Odile is pushed away Succubus by a mixture and light and leaves forcing her back to Alexis' side.

Alexis places two cards down "I play two cards facedown end my turn now."

Jaden looks at the duelist "oh man Alexis had a huge leap but that chick just closed the gap and then some."

5th turn

Mingei 700

Dark Angel III - The Succubus 2100

Dark Angel IV - The Vengeful Angel 2800

Dark Angel's Fallen Sanctuary (Field Spell)

Dark Angel's Fallen Tree (Continuous Trap)

One card facedown

Alexis 200

Cyber Prima 2300

Diva X, Ivory Swan Odette 4500

Diva X, Ebony Swan Odile 4500

Two cards facedown

Mingei draws her card "I'll end this now I could have used the the other effect of Dark Angel's Fallen Tree to special summon one level 8 or lower Dark Angel monster to the field but instead I'll tribute both my monsters on the field to summon Dark Angel: IX - The Caring Mistress."

Alexis and Jaden watch as the two Dark Angels fly into the sky and become a swirling vortex of black feathers and silver lights. From the vortex descend a petite angel with short cut black hair dressed in a revealing black leather full body suit cut to reveal the top of her bust and her midriff. Covering her shoulders and the underside of her breast was a silver armor that matched the metal gauntlets on her arms and the high heeled spiked metal boots she wore. In her left hand was a long black white with silver thorns on it.

Dark Angel IX - The Caring Mistress 2700

Jaden blinks "wait she didn't summon a powerful monster so this one must have an effect?"

Mingei smirks "now because I believe both Odette and Odile along with your Cyber Prima are warrior type monster so now by using my monster's skill I can drop one of their attack power to 0."

Alexis watches her opponent move her finger slowly _"it's like she's playing with me now."_

Mingei points to Odette "I know what card I want to target now Dark Angel IX – The Caring Mistress use your Dark Care to weaken her monster."

The Caring Mistress cracks her whip hitting both Odette causing the diva pain, Alexis hears her screams and drops to her knees hard holding her head "I can't lose here this can't be happening."

Mingei turns to her Dark Angel and nods causing the angel to smirk and tighten the whip and watches with wicked joy as Odette drops to her knees weakened.

Diva X, Ivory Swan Odette 4500 - 0

Falling backwards Alexis was breathing harder and harder "I failed you Naruto I wasn't strong enough to help you."

Mingei chuckles "if you beg for it I might just make this hurt less go ahead."

Alexis lifts her head up "I'm not going to bow to you Hinata Hyuga."

Mingei's eyes narrow "you lower bitch, you dare speak my name weaker name I'll send you to the depths of hell!" her dark aura surrounds the field closing in on Alexis as The caring Mistress aims her whip at the powerless Odette Alexis last line of defense.

Jaden's eyes widen "I've got to stop this somehow or she's going to really hurt Alexis."

-In the Shadows-

The shadows begin to shift faster crashing against each other "**hahah yeeeessss more, more pain more suffering yeeesss, YEEESSS!**"

-With Video-

**Naruto **smiles cruelly "**now then using** **Possessing Dragon Shadow I attack Mystic Tomato."**

Video blinks "wait but if you do your monster well be destroyed."

**Naruto "no because when Possessing Dragon Shadow is destroyed in battle it equips to the monster that destroyed it and you take all battle damage and I take your monster and all of its effects."**

Video watched Mystic Tomato slam into the shadow monster causing it to become a black cloud and then sucked into Mystic Tomato turning it into a larger rotting version of itself before switching to Naruto's side.

Video smirks before feeling a sharp pain hit him "ahhhhh this isn't the Zeus Curse I'm not affected by it!"

Video 4500-4300

**Naruto **laughs loudly **"we're not playing a regular game no this is out little trip to the shadows now as well as a makeover Mystic Tomato gains attack equal to Possessing Dragon Soul."**

Mystic Tomato 1400-2600

**Naruto **snaps his fingers with a wicked smile **"now I'll have it attack you directly!"**

Mystic Tomato slams into Video hard knocking him into a wall enough to crack it.

Video starts to shake as the pain from the attack and wall fill his very being "nooo!"

Video 4300-1700

**Naruto **laughs **"I end my turn it's yours now."**

3rd Turn

Video 1700

Two cards facedown

**Naruto 3500**

Mystic Tomato (Possessing Dragon Soul) 2600

Video shakes "I draw now I play Mind Haxorz now by paying 500 life points I can look at your hand."

Video 1700-1200

**Naruto **reveals his hand "Monster Reborn, Evil HERO Dynamo, Card Destruction, Dark Bribe, and Nightmare Dragon Soul."

Video looks at the monster "I guess Nightmare Dragon Soul is in your hand."

**Naruto **nods bored "yeah it is."

Video 1200-1700

Video "now I place one monster facedown and another card facedown and end my turn."

4th turn

Video 1700

A facedown monster

Two cards facedown

**Naruto 3500**

Mystic Tomato (Possessing Dragon Soul) 2600

**Naruto **draws a card **"hmm now let me guess is there Mind on Air in your hand?"**

Video's eyes widen "yes there is."

**Naruto 3500-4000**

**Naruto **smirks **"I knew it was so then that facedown card is something that can't be destroyed in battle so then I'll summon Evil HERO Savage Soul."**

Evil HERO Savage Soul 1500

-With Syrus and Chumley-

Madi and Syrus were now both conscious now and were sitting on a bench with Chumley.

Syrus looks at her "oh man I'm sorry for running into you."

Madi shakes her head "oh dear me no it's my fault I wasn't looking were I was going."

Syrus stares at her "_wow she's really cute._" He blushes a little.

Chumley looks at the two of them "wow this is kind of weird so where did you come from?"

She looks around "well I came here with my queen to help her ambitions."

This takes both Slifer reds look at her "_her queen?_"

Madi stands up patting her dress softly "but the ones I'm looking for aren't her so I can relax a little." She spins a little "and I just love this place a pretty rose garden all to myself."

Syrus looks around "yeah your right it is nice here, but these flowers aren't real are they?"

She looks at the blue haired boy "no theses are solid holograms, this place is perfect though nothing dies or wilts here at all."

Chumley blinks "but aren't flowers supposed to wilt?"

Madi puffs her cheeks out "hey this is my garden so what I say goes and what's the points of flowers that die?"

Syrus "well when one flower wilts that means more are going to grow nothing can live forever." He remembered his mother's advice when watching her garden

Madi glares at him "you know what I don't care what you have to say this is my paradise and your no longer welcomed."

Syrus waves his arms "hey there's no need to get mad I'm just telling you the truth."

Madi points at him "what would I need to know truth from a runt like you for?"

Syrus points at her "who are you calling a runt you're no bigger than me!"

Her eyes grow wide "you dare mock me the rose princess I'll have you know I'm at my perfect height!"

He smirks at her "yeah for a garden gnome."

Madi's eyes glow with anger "oh yeah you shrimp lets duel then." Pulling a pink duel disk out from behind the bench.

Syrus activates his "fine let's go then I'll show you who the real runt is."

Chumley looks at the two of them "hey really guys is this the time to have a short fuse?"

Both Madi and Syrus turn at him and glares "who are you calling short!"

Turning to glare at one another "stop copying me you midget!" both activate their duel disk.

Duel

1st turn

Madi 4000

Syrus 4000

Madi "here in the rose garden there aren't any rules just the two of us fighting it out understand shorty?"

Syrus nods "I got it small stuff."

She draws her card "fine then I summon Rose Paladin in attack mode."

Rose Paladin 1800

Madi places a card facedown "I end my turn with a facedown card."

2nd turn

Madi 4000

Rose Paladin 1800

One card facedown

Syrus 4000

Syrus draw his card "ok then I draw," looking through his hand "_hmm my only monsters are weaker than Rose Paladin and my only spell that can help is Weapon Change._" His eyes widen "wait I summon Truckroid in attack mode."

Truckroid 1000

Madi looks at the monster "what is that going to my monster?"

Chumley looks at him "yeah she's right Sy that wasn't the best move."

Syrus places another card onto his duel disk "watch this I play Weapon Change now by paying 700 lifepoints my machine-type monster attack is switched with its defense points until the end of your next turn."

Syrus 4000-3300

Truckroid 1000-2000

MAdi smirks "so you do have some power then don't you?"

The blue haired slifer points at her "of course I do now I'll show you what my training got me."

-With Naruto-

Naruto stares at the man before he wore an orange gi with a red spiral on the chest, black baggy pants and a flowing red jacket with a black flame print of the bottom. The only reason Naruto wasn't asking question was the fact the man had his same features his bright blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks though he looked to be twenty-five.

The man looks at him "_my name is Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!_"

Naruto's eyes widen "you can't be me I'm me and I'm the only one there is."

The man pauses "_well yeah but I'm also you so you can call me First okay?_"

Naruto narrows his eyes "so then first, why am here and why are you?"

The man rubs his chin "_well it's kind of hard to explain the old sage told me that since there was still trouble in the world after mine I was still needed when things got off track._"

Naruto looks at him "what got off track?"

First looks at him "_well simply put you weren't supposed to be where you are now._

Naruto stares at First in shock "what the hell do you mean?"

First sighs "_hey don't get upset with the messenger but you were never meant to fight Neji someone is pulling strings._"

Naruto looks at him "what the hell are you talking about?"

The older Naruto sighs "_I've never been into the whole prewritten destiny crap people spouted but it seems someone likes to play puppet master and used you to help their ambitions._"

Naruto "and whose ambitions am I playing into?"

First's face turns serious "_he was the one who gave you the shadow power in the first place and goes by three names Zorc, Tragoedia, and lastly Seth all of whom have cards made by Pegasus but before he could undo his mistake they hid themselves away, and while Zorc was destroyed in the past by the Pharaoh, Tragoedia was already beaten by the lord Ma'at and Seth hid himself away in the dark souls of man waiting to use his power to become whole again._"

Naruto looks at him "say if I did believe you what does this have to do with me being here?"

First looks at Naruto sternly _"__simply put you screwed up big time you got so mad you broke your own spiritual defenses and now the seed of death has been planted in your very soul and slowly that monster is feeding itself on the suffering and pain around you.__"_

Naruto stomps his foot in anger "listen here you fool herbivore I'm in control of who I am not some all-knowing monster I decide what I do."

First glares deepen "_and it was you who decided to become a cold blooded monster in the first place and look where it's gotten you now_." G_esturing to the forest around them "this place isn't for the living your soul is dead and now your body will become a vessel of destruction and death all because you didn't want to get hurt again you're not even the real you anymore__."_

Naruto glares at him "what is does that mean dammit!"

First points his hand up and indicating to something behind the younger blond _"__the Falls of Truth will show you__."_

Naruto turns his head and looks a large waterfall raging behind him and an image immerges from within, standing there was a small child him at the age eight dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts with his blue eyes filled with tears.

Naruto looks at him "and who the hell are you?"

The boy is shaken by the words _"__please no more don't hurt me anymore please.__"_

Joker looks at the young boy "what do you mean anymore?"

The boy tried to hide under the water _"__please no I don't want to be ripped apart anymore you tried to kill me.__"_

Naruto tries to move forward only to feel something weigh him down "what do you mean?"

First appears intercepting them _"__he means you tried to kill this part of your soul within the very depths of your darkness.__"_

Naruto looks at him "this is the truth of who I am I don't understand."

The first Naruto glares at him "_the truth what the waterfall is showing you is the true you,_" he pauses and looks at him "_when I did this trial before I faced my inner hate, the darkest me I had deep within me, and I became whole."_

Naruto looks at him "what do you mean I don't have any darkness to hide I control all aspects of myself."

First simply shakes his head "_you don't understand it do you, you don't understand what this part of you truly is__._" Pointing to the child behind him.

Naruto growls "you damn fool I don't understand what you want I have no darkness to fight!"

First smirks "_there's no ill intent or hatred here because you walk with it in your very being."_

Naruto eyes widen "what does that mean if I have the darkness in me."

The child's voice spoke up "_there is nothing for someone like you here, the truth of the matter is you are nothing but the darkness within you._" Pointing his hands up at Naruto.

Naruto watched as his body became enveloped a black smoke and his body was replaced by that of a fiend, in a black armor with three horns "**no what have you done?**"

The child Naruto looks at him sadly "_I've shown you what you made yourself out to be a monstrous predator not concerned with who you're hurt or how you get to where you have to be._"

Naruto growls flailing his claw forward "**I don't believe you I protect my precious people!"**

The child walks up to First's side "_but with the darkness taking you there is no way you can help them now._"

Naruto falls to his knees and looks at him "**then what do I have to do if you're so smart what is there for me to do?"**

First takes the child by the hand "_accept you're lonely and that you can't do everything by yourself._"

The child grasp the hand for safety _"you turned to the darkness so you wouldn't lose anyone but you're losing yourself the more you give into it."_

Naruto's eyes turn black with red pupils "**if I don't protect those close to me with this power I'll lose them like I lost Hinata.**"

First chuckles "_you lost her because she followed your path into the darkness,"_ he pauses and picks up the child "_her falling into the shadows is your fault you must face her but not with hate and bloodlust_."

The child smiles at Naruto "_you must understand the shadows alone will not be enough because you can't exist without me and I can no longer go on without you."_

Naruto watches as First and the child walk to him **"what do I have to do?"**

The child is set down in front of him "_we must become the being we were before and no longer exist as two separate souls._"

Naruto looks at him "**and what will that make me?**"

The child sits down before him and places his hand on his head "_it'll make you me and me you and the way we were meant to be._"

First smiles "_the one you, which you were meant to be a true apex predator._" Putting his hand on the child's back causing him to turn into a ball of light.

The child's voice ring in Naruto's ears _"I forgive you but now you must face the fact you need help or become lost on a path of vengeance_."

Naruto looks around for the child's voice "**what must I do?**"

Laughter fills the air "_accept us as who we once were remember what it felt like to let others into our hearts with open arms._"

Images dance around them Hinata and Hanabi playing ball in the Namikaze mansion garden. His mother and father fusing over him when he fell off his back and scraped his knee. The last birthday hey spent with his aunt and uncle before they we're killed. His grandmother helping him tie a tie around his neck when he first received his Obedian deck.

Meeting Zane, Atticus and Alexis and playing against them

And every memory of joy and happiness he had chocked down into his very being, the chains of darkness unbinding them, and releasing his pent up emotion. Then he saw them the images of Tiamet Queen of Dragons and Bahumut Draconic Lord both landed beside him.

First smiles at them "_they respect you enough to bow to them and now you must raise to their level._"

Naruto watches as the light hits his chest and absorbs into him "this feeling I don't understand it's so sad and good at the same time." His body changes again this time going back to normal.

First looks at him _"you've accepted the part of you that you hated the most the weakness of wanting others to help you and the kindness you killed off_," he turns around "_he's fixing the repression seals on your soul but remember the darkness will always be apart you."_

Naruto stands up his blue eyes shining "I understand but what happens now?"

"_The real fight begins beloved._" Turning his head Naruto saw Chaos Angel standing there with a foreboding look on her face.

Naruto looks at her "what do you mean?"

First "_she means that at this moment your friend Alexis is in danger_."

-With Video-

**Naruto** smirks at Video "**now you little fool I play….**" His hand reach up and grabs his head.

Video looks at him "what's going on here?"

**Naruto's **red eyes turn blue as he drops to his knees "**no you don't have the power to stop me you can't.**" his hands begin to squeeze down on his head more.

His voice becomes less demonic "no you don't understand I won't be feed for my prey." Standing up uneasily he looks at Video and then at Mystic Tomato who was equipped with Possessing Dragon Soul "I play the spell card Heavy Storm and now all spell and trap cards are destroyed including Possessing Dragon Soul."

A large wind hits the field hard destroying all of Video's face downs and Possessing Dragon Soul which lets out a hellish scream.

Mystic Tomato returns to normal and appears back on Video's side of the field.

Mystic Tomato 1400

Naruto looks at his opponent "now because I destroyed Possessing Dragon Soul your Mystic Tomato comes back."

Video looks at him in shock "wait who are you what's going on?"

Naruto looks at him with a passive expression "I don't question it much myself being who I am and I now I need to end this duel I play my next card I - Infernal Vengeance by discarding Evil HERO Malicious Edge now Savage Soul gains 2600 attack points."

A black I appears on Savage Soul's chest and his eyes turn white as he growls.

Evil HERO Savage Soul 1500-4100

Video's eyes widen "no my power is absolute I can't lose here."

Naruto stares him down "Savage Soul rip his monster apart!"

Savage Soul jumps forward slashing Mystic Tomato apart barehanded and viciously with much malicious intent causes the dark monster to become yellow particles.

Video 1700

Winner Naruto

Video slumps to the ground as Naruto walks over to him "you weren't even worth my best so run now before I decided to finish you here."

The virtual field around them falls apart revealing another classroom, Video who was now scared out his mind couldn't move as the cards in his deck fall out. The Mind on Air falls in front of Naruto who takes the card and leaves the room.

Joker looks around trying to focus on Alexis "I have to find her I can't afford to waste any more time on these herbivores." He takes off in a fast stride.

-In the Shadows-

**Possessing Dragon Soul **appears in the mass of shadows "**I can't believe this he forced me out.**"

The shadows begin to swirl still never ending "**no worriess we haven't losssst anything special.**"

The duel spirit turns to the darkness "**my lord he has merged with his light I can feel my grip on his soul slipping.**"

The voice chuckles deeply **"it matters not the, that would be king isn't our only source of suffering no we no longer need that animal."**

**Possessing Dragon Soul **smiles darkly "**so then my lord what is our next more?**"

The darkness' voice booms all around "**Nazarene almost has what he needs to stir my from my chains, we just need for fuel for the fire.**"

-With Alexis and Jaden-

The shadows swirl around Mingei like the wind "now then Dark Angel IX – The Caring Mistress will finish this duel by destroying Diva X, Ivory Swan Odette!"

Alexis watched as Dark Angel IV - The Vengeful Angel flew at Cyber Prima with her hand raised high ready to end the life of the monster along with Alexis' life points.

Jaden looks a "if Alexis gets hit by that she won't be able to take the damage."

Winged Kuriboh and Golden Vixen look at one another before nodding and take flight at Mingei who never saw them coming.

As The Caring Mistress thrust her whip through Odette causing the monster to scream in anguish and destroying then her causing a massive explosion of light and feathers. The shadows around Mingei flies towards Alexis and forms arrows.

Alexis' eyes widen as the electricity hits her hard, as she tries to hold her ground as the arrows get closer.

Alexis 100-0

Winner Mingei

The shadow arrows close in on the queen obelisk, shortly before they hit Winged Kuriboh and Golden Vixen along with Odile's spirit appear and form a shield of light and feathers blocking the shadows causing them to bounce off their voice field and allowing Alexis to pass out in peace.

Mingei glares at them "how dare you get in my way."

Jaden runs in front of Alexis and holds his duel disk up "hey watch I'm not going to let you treat my friends like dirt."

She glares at him as Kuriboh and Vixen land on his shoulders as Odile's spirit tend to Alexis "you won't get in my way I'll end you then her."

His stand doesn't waver "I'm not afraid of you so get your game on."

Mingei's eyes turn black "prepare to lose yourself little fool." He duel disk goes up as a black wind surrounds her.

Clapping breaks the two duelist out of their stare down turning their head both watched as Baroque walked towards them walking and clapping. He stands in between the both of them and holds his hands out pointing a finger at both of them.

Baroque smirks under his mask "now, now, now children no fighting before things get heated more this boss battle needs to wait."

Mingei glares at him "move dammit I want that bitch's head." Pointing to the unconscious Alexis.

Jaden moves in front of her again "that's not going to happen I won't let you."

Baroque spins in a complete circle "what now Mingei I thought you wanted to wait for Joker but here you go jumping the gun for the girl and besides you've made 2 million from this."

Her eyes glow black "I told you to move I don't care about money I want her gone!"

The clown man turns to her "your being a brat I think its nap time Ms. Queen." His voice turns deep and harsh causing her to flinch.

Mingei turns her back on them and goes back to her throne "you their slifer tell my Naruto that I'll be waiting."

A door opens behind Jaden leading into the school's hallway he picks Alexis up and turns to Baroque "why'd you help me?"

Baroque smiles through his mask again "I want to see if you can beat me again I'll be waiting after Outsider is conquered so prove to me your win wasn't a fluke ok." He disappears from sight in a puff of confetti.

Jaden leaves with Alexis leaving Mingei in her castle room alone, and as the door closes behind him she turns and glares at him.

Mingei sits on her throne and curls into a ball "I want him, I want my beloved to sit at my side now."

An image of a woman with white skin and purple hair with crimson eyes appears "**don't worry my queen he can't force you away again soon you'll be at his side always like you always wanted.**"

-In the spirit zone-

First stands in the middle of the forest with his eyes closed "_damn you, you couldn't have her before and now you're trying to keep her again._" Turning to a large storm cloud in the sky he sighs "_this isn't my war anymore Ino-hime and Hina-hime are reborn with me now but now Hina-hime is trying to kill Ino-hime it's so wrong, so twisted, damn, damn you to hell Teme damn you to hell._"

First head goes down as he feels two presences approach him, to the left was a woman with long platinum blond hair tied in a ponytail, her clear blue eyes showed love and concern for the man before her she wore a form fitting purple tank top with a long black skirt that seemed to fit the curves of her bust and hips, with the Uzumaki red spiral on her left shoulder.

The other was a woman in a white sundress that fit the curves of her figure and opened on top to reveal a portion of her chest with her long dark blue hair flowing past her hips, her light lavender eyes had a calmness of the soul to them, she wore the Uzumaki red spiral on her right shoulder.

First turns to look at them "_well ladies let's get going we've got a lot of things to catch up on Hinata, Ino._"

Ino blushes with a little pink to her face "_oh Naru-kun you never change from the real you._"

Hinata smiles "_she's right Naruto-kun but I fill so bad for what the other me has done, to you and Ino-chan is__._" She looks on the ground sadly.

Naruto the first rubs her chin "_no none of the beloved we have to stay strong Ino-hime isn't mad and neither am I__._"

Ino hugs her from behind "_yeah my Alexis is a tough chick she already found the Diva X cards she just needs better training with them._" her hands pull Hinata closer to her.

Hinata turns cherry red "_Ino-chan please stop your touching me too much._"

Naruto turns red as blood drips down his nose "_damn I'm a lucky bastard._" A cheek to cheek smile spreads over his face.

Both Hinata and Ino turn red before they glomp Naruto and kiss him repeatedly before the three of them vanish in a swirl of leaves.

-With Nazarene-

Nazarene attaches a green gem on the case in front him a smiles on his face "even if the cards haven't been gathered yet that girl Alexis' spirit cards were enough to fuel the dial a little." The images of Diva X Odette appears on the jewel before vanishing in a flash of light "come gather cherished Shadow Children Zero Joker, Kaiser, Queen, and Ace summon your shadow beast like you did all those millenniums again and serve your purpose."

A shadow appears behind him, Possessing Dragon Soul and the woman from Mingei's room all laugh **"soon we'll break the doors into the shadows and release our lord and reign over the shadows and lights alike."**

Nazarene watches as the first level of the case is opened "come to me ancient Ka of the shadow lord."

- In a Jet Miles away-

Noe Kaiba was flying on her way to duel academy at mach speeds "whoever attacking my father's school is going to pay for it."

* * *

><p>-Omake-<p>

Hi there people are asking who the deadly arts are so I've made this list for you.

The arts and who they are in the order they've been defeated or revealed.

Nazarene not revealed (from Naruto)

Mingei is Hinata Hyuga from Naruto.

Baroque not revealed (from Naruto)

Cubism is Haido from Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel.

Drone if Suzumebachi from Naruto, Search for the Bikōchū Arc.

Gothic is Rinji from Naruto, the Three-Tail Arc

Lyco is Aileen Rao from Yu-Gi-Oh! First series one of the four game masters (was originally Nazarene's guard but was used to replace Drone)

Outsider not revealed (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

Video is Kokurano from Yu-GI-Oh! First Series.

Dogme not revealed (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

Madi not revealed (Original Character)

Cobra not revealed (from Naruto)

Lyon not revealed (from Yu-Gi-Oh, was originally Nazarene's guard but was used to replace Cubism)

Asemic not revealed (from Naruto)

Fluxus not revealed (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

* * *

><p>Ok everyone the big fights are out of the way and I got some stuff off my mind, I don't think a lot of people will like this chapter I hope I'm wrong but I have to face this whole heartedly.<p>

Yes Alexis is going to get more Diva X cards which are being held by another duelist who isn't on the island at this time. All of which have already been made so I'll put them in after. And before people ask yes Odette and Odile are from the ballet Swan Lake.

Naruto/Alexis/Hinata and grows into a simple harem two or three girls only.

Next time Falling Stars in Duel Academy, a thousand Roses

Syrus vs. Madi conclusion (don't know if I want him or her to win)

Bastion vs. Fluxus


	10. Falling Stars, Thousand Roses, Yokai

Hi everybody here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer I don't own any form of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series or the cards that are on the Wikipedia page. I do own the characters you can't find along with the cards Minus the Dark Angel archetype and I ask you ask The First Kitsukage whom I'd like to thank again with some new friends who helped me with this chapter.

Regular Speech

_Flashback_

_Thoughts, Duel Spirits, or Monster_

**Demonic Voice, Anger, or Possessed**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Falling Stars in Duel Academy, a thousand Roses and Beach Flipping with Yokai<strong>

-With Syrus and Chumley-

Madi 4000

Rose Paladin 1800

One card facedown

Syrus 4000

Truckroid 2000

Weapon Change (continuous)

"Go Truckroid attack her Rose Paladin!" Syrus points at Madi's monster.

Madi covers her eyes as her monster is ran over by the truck monster and a jolt of electricity surges through her "err that hurt a little."

Madi 4000-3800

"Ok then now that Rose Paladin was destroyed by Truckroid your monster becomes equipped to mine and its attack points come too." Syrus pumps his fist in joy.

Truckroid 2000-3800

Madi presses a button on her duel disk "nice play but here's mine I activate my trap card Blossom Bombardment now you'll take 1800 points of damage the same as my Rose Paladin."

The trap card flips up to reveal a plant that fires red hot seeds at pelting him hard all over his small body. Syrus cringes as the electricity shocks his body hard causing him to drop to his knee.

Syrus 4000-2200

"Oh man Sy are you ok that looked like it hurt a lot." Chumley gives his friend a once over.

"It's ok Chumley I can handle this for a bit longer," he stands up "ok I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

3rd turn

Madi 3800

Syrus 2200

Truckroid 3800 (Rose Paladin)

Weapon Change (continuous)

One card facedown

"I'll start now I draw," Madi draws her card "now I summon my Rose Shaman in attack mode."

Rose Shaman 1700

"_But why my Truckroid has more power than that monster."_

"Now I play the field spell card L' Arena de Rose!" she places the card on the zone on her duel disk.

Syrus and Chumley watch as the ground under them becomes a black marble floor with a giant rose crest on it. Six stone pillars form a topless cage around them as multiple rose petals rain down from above them.

Chumley looks at the new battleground "it doesn't look like her monster got a power boast from this."

"Sorry Slifer boy my monster doesn't get a boost from this card it's the other way around," Madi moves Rose Shaman from the her duel disk to the graveyard "just watch first by using my monster's effect I can send her to the graveyard and draw a card." She draws a new card from her deck.

A red light rains down upon the three of them causing both Slifer to look up. In the sky above them was the outline of a red rose crest with five blank petals, with one slowly turning red.

"What is that the field spell?" Syrus looked around.

Madi smiles "you see whenever a plant type monster leaves the field my field spell gets a Rose Petal Counter," laying another card down "but we'll go over that a little later now I play Back to Square One and by discarding a card I'll send Truckroid back to the top of your deck." She slips a card from her hand to the graveyard.

Truckroid is shoot from a yellow road and sent flying and sent to the top of Syrus' deck. And Rose Paladin explodes into yellow pixels and another red light goes off as another counter is added to L' Arena de Rose.

"_I have to win before here field spell gets the rest of its counters."_ Syrus looks at his opponent's spell.

"Now then the monster I discarded was Giga Rose Pollen I can special summon in from the graveyard and it'll attack you directly." Madi moves the card from her graveyard to the field.

A large red ball of pollen with thorns appears in front of Madi.

Giga Rose Pollen 1000

Syrus places a card into his graveyard "I activate the ability of Kiteroid when you make a direct attack I can discard it and I'll take no damage from your attack."

Madi places another card onto her duel disk "I set another card facedown now since it's the end of my turn Giga Rose Pollen can be sent to the graveyard and I can special summon a level four plant monster Rose Witch I summon you and end my turn."

Giga Rose Pollen explodes into a red burst as the Rose Witch takes its place. The red rose crest glows again as another counter is added to it.

Rose Witch 1600

4th turn

Madi 3800

Rose Witch 1600

L' Arena de Rose (Field Spell – 3x Rose Petal Counter)

One card facedown

Syrus 2200

Weapon Change (continuous)

One card facedown

-With Bastion-

The groups only Ra Yellow was currently making his way alone along the beach path way trying to find his way out of the virtual room "well old chap this is a fine mess you got yourself in." talking to himself seemed to be the only other constant to his situation minus the never ending background currently surrounding him.

That was until the sounds a cords being strummed on a banjo got his attention. Turning rapidly he saw an old beach shack with a yellow banner on it and the words world's best hamburgers.

"Well now that wasn't there before," musing to himself Bastion began to walk to the building "hmm this must be a trap set up by the enemy."

When he approached the establishment the smell of grilled meats began to hit his nose, the intense smell made his mouth water, hmm how long had it been since he had eaten maybe falling into this trap wouldn't be so bad if he was fed. It was the least whoever it was could do for locking him in a constant look for who knows how long.

As the shack came into his vision standing before it with a large flat top grill before him was a man with bright red hair tied into a pony tail. He wore an open black dress shirt with blue flower prints on it and plan white swim trunks with wooden sandals. In his right hand was metal flat spatula and on his left arm was a regular red colored duel disk.

"Hey kid you hungry come take a load off." The man beckoned to Bastion.

The Ra yellow genius was taken by the bluntness of the man's words surely this was one of the 13 dueling mercenaries attacking the school. Maybe the burgers where poisoned or maybe his opponent wants to catch him off guard to pull something extremely dastardly and so vile on him that it would turn his hair white.

"I don't think it would be wise for me to dine with my opponent just yet." Bastion said opting for the civilized approach.

The man scratched his hand with his free hand as he turned another burger on the girl while moving two onto buns already on a plate all with one hand while looking at the student "hmm yeah I guess I can understand that the old me would have used this time to poison you or lay a dastardly trap on you but now not so much."

"You won't be offended if I don't take your word will you?"

"Not at all kid you wouldn't be the Ra Wiz Kid if you believed ever potential enemy you met right?"

"Oh so you have information on me?" This peaked Bastion's curiosity had the enemy known all about the students?

The red head griller crouched down to turn the grill off cutting the gas to it "yeah there's info on you the Joker kid, Zane Truesdale, some Slifer kid, and that obelisk girl honestly I was only interesting in dueling one of you guys not any other no name student oh and I'm Fluxus by the way."

Bastion looks at him "Oh and why is that surely a target is a target it shouldn't matter who they are."

Fluxus places his spatula next to the plate of burgers "because if I beat you I'll have enough money to go straight and start my very own burger chain."

This caught Bastion off his guard before he quickly recomposed himself "well then chap lets me tell you beating me is going to be drastically more impossible than flipping burgers."

The read headed mercenary laughs "oh really well you seem my leaders informed me my go with the current deck is more than enough to be you rigid decks kid."

Bastion puts his arm up "well then let's have a go then!"

Fluxus smiles wickedly "fine I'll show you flipping burgers isn't my only skill!"

Duel

1st turn

Fluxus 4000

Bastion 4000

Fluxus draws a card "first off here in my zone during each of our end phase when can return 1 monster on our fields to our decks to special summon a monster of the exact same level and type but any effects of a monster that goes off by special summoning is canceled."

Bastion looks at his hand "ok then I understand."

"Ok kid here I'll use the effect of the Thunder Dragon in my hand and discard it to get two more from my deck," Fluxus draws to cards from his deck "neck I summon Thunder Kid in attack mode."

Thunder Kid 700

Bastion stares at it _"so he plans to ether fuse those dragons for an attack but first he's going to use Thunder Kid to get a level 2 thunder monster for defense."_

Fluxus "I'll place a card face down and then use my zone's effect to switch my Thunder Kid with The Calculator."

Thunder Kid sinks into the sand of the beach and The Calculator appears in front Fluxus kneeling in a defensive pose.

The Calculator 0

Bastion raises his eyebrow _"why summon a monster with no defense to protect him?"_

-With Naruto-

Currently running the halls like a madman Naruto was checking everywhere to find Alexis the sense she was in danger never left him. Something had happened to his friend and if he could do anything he'd try.

"Where are you?" Naruto tried to sense her presence but something was off it was like it was weakening.

Naruto increased his speed becoming a black and yellow blur through the halls. Leaking massive amounts of a dark aura through his frustration and anger.

-With Syrus and Chumley-

4th turn

Madi 3800

Rose Witch 1600

L' Arena de Rose (Field Spell – 3x Rose Petal Counter)

One card facedown

Syrus 2200

Weapon Change (continuous)

One card facedown

Syrus draws a card from his deck "I summon Steamroid in attack mode."

Steamroid 1800

Madi looks at his monster _"hmm this monster has an equal attack and defense points this turn he'll destroy my monster but next turn when I get the counter from it I'll finish him."_

Syrus places another card down _"it's time to use the strategy I used to beat Chumley on her and finish it here."_

_-Two Days before Naruto's and Zane's return-_

_Behind the Slifer Red Dorm_

_Syrus 1200_

_Steamroid 1800_

_One card facedown_

_Chumley 2000_

_Master of Oz 4200_

_Syrus and Chumley had been training since his last run in with the clown duelist who kidnapped him. Sy had redone his deck 15 times but no matter what happened it just seemed like his deck was able to win. And now here he was dueling his friend Chumley for what felt like the hundredth time in the last two days._

_Sy looks over his hand "hmm if I summon this monster I could beat Chumley but it won't do damage wait the spell card I got from the new packs I have this." The younger Slifer places a card down "I activate…"_

_One explosion later!_

_Chumley 2000 – 0_

_Winner Syrus_

_Chumley looks at a panting Syrus "wow you did it Sy you totally beat me."_

_Syrus smiles "yeah but I wonder if I could pull it off against Jaden or Zane?"_

_The older sighs "come on dude you got to be more confident."_

"_Yeah but you've seen how they Jaden is the strongest Slifer I know and Zane's tougher than him." Syrus slumps on the wall of the dorm._

_Chumley shakes his head "you just got to go for it Syrus and hope your deck pulls through."_

_Syrus looks up into the sky listening to his friend and replaying the moments of his duel repeatedly in his mind with Jaden and Zane in the place of Chumley._

-End of time skip-

Syrus looks at his hand _"I have to try,"_ he thinks to himself "first I play pot of greed and I draw two new cards." Syrus looks through his new hand before playing another card "I'll use my trap card Needlebug Nest and mill the top five cards of my deck."

Syrus' duel disk starts firing five cards from the top of his deck into his grave Expressroid, Gyroid, Jetroid, Ring of Life and Polymerization "next I play the spell card Ultimate Machine Union."

A black ring appears in front of Syrus with the sounds of an assembly line working coming from it. Looking down the three duelist can see all of Syrus' roid monsters in the graveyard.

"What are you up to pipsqueak?" Madi questions him watching the cards work below.

Syrus' eyes glow red "I'm tired of your short jokes watch and learn I can now remove from play any roid monster in my graveyard to fusion summon another to the field so I'll banish Kiteroid, Gyroid, Jetroid, Truckroid, and Steamroid to fusion summon!"

Madi watches as mechanical hands place the five monsters onto a conveyor belt and starts to dissemble all the pieces before rearranging them into different pieces and recoloring them. Her eyes widen when a large candy red machine appears from the hold and lands behind Syrus.

"Say hello to Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine." The smaller Slifer smiles at his monster.

Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine 4000

-With Bastion-

2nd turn

Fluxus 4000

The Calculator 0

1 card facedown

Bastion 4000

"I don't know what your plan is but I know I can win with this new deck," Bastion draws a card from his deck "here I go I summon Long-Tailed Black Horse in attack mode!"

In front of him appears a phantom like black horse with a malicious look on its face and a tail longer than its own body.

Long-Tailed Black Horse 1400

Fluxus' eyes widen "oh I see so this is an earth deck then?"

Bastion smirks "no this is the first illogical deck I ever built."

"An illogical deck what does that mean?"

The Ra yellow smiles "I built this deck because I happen to like ghost stories."

"Ghost stories?" Fluxus looked at the horse more.

"it doesn't matter right now you'll see first I activate the ability of my monster," Bastion places a card from his hand into his graveyard "by sending a Yokai/zombie type monster to m graveyard I can increase my horse's attack by 500."

Long-Tailed Black Horse eyes turn a demonic red as it lets out a haunting cry from its mouth.

Long-Tailed Black Horse 1400-1900

"_There was no point in him increasing his attack power just what is he up to?"_ Fluxus thought trying to figure his opponent out.

Bastion places another card into his graveyard "and again I send another yokai/zombie to the graveyard to increase its power."

Long-Tailed Black Horse 1900-2400

"Now then I'll activate Foolish Burial and send my Nine-Tailed Fox from my deck to the graveyard." Bastion puts another card down.

Fluxus watches as the image of ghostly silver fox with red eyes disappears into the ground. "Just what are you up to all you've done is increase the number of cards in your graveyard."

Bastion smiles "I just wanted to get some more fuel for the fires is all now then I should tell you what you really should be asking."

Fluxus raises an eyebrow "oh and what's that kid?"

"What are the first two monster I sent to the grave?"

Fluxus looks puzzled at the question "hmm I don't know I didn't get a good look at them."

Bastion smiles "the two cards I sent to the grave with my horse's effect are Mezuki and Shutendoji and now by using Mezuki's effect I can banish it to special summon Shutendoji in attack mode."

The sand in front of Bastion explodes as Shutendoji jumps out of it.

Shutendoji 1500

Fluxus' eyes widen "you did all this to get two monsters to battle with."

Bastion smiles "I told you this wasn't going to be as easy as flipping burgers now then using Shutendoji's effect my I can return Mezuki from the removed from play pile to the top of my deck," moving his card to his deck "now then Shutendoji attack The Calculator!"

Shutendoji runs at the defense position monster chucking it's of sake at it.

Fluxus presses a button on his duel disk "not bad kid but this ridged deck of yours can compete with my easy going style I activate my trap card Scrubbed Raid and by sending the Calculator to the graveyard I can end the battle phase."

The Calculator disappears into a ray of lights and Shutendoji is forced back to Bastions side of the field.

Bastion looks at him "so then you were prepared to lose that monster."

Fluxus smirks "when grilling you need to be ready to flip burgers out more while keeping hungry customers entertained until you're ready to serve them."

"Interesting so that means you're not ready then," Bastion places two cards onto his duel disk "I'll end my turn playing two cards facedown and then I'll send my Shutendoji back to the deck to special summon Gozuki in attack mode."

Shutendoji sinks into the sand as a bull man wielding a massive hammer appears in its place.

Gozuki 1700

3rd turn

Fluxus 4000

Scrubbed Raid (continuous trap)

Bastion

Long-Tailed Black Horse 2400

Gozuki 1700

2 cards facedown

Fluxus draws a card "well kid I wasn't ready before but now it's time to serve the end game I summon The Creator Incarnate in attack mode."

The Creator Incarnate 1600

"But he won't be staying long now I'll tribute him to special summon The Creator from my hand." Fluxus smile widens as the monster is sent to the graveyard.

Bastion watched as the Incarnate glowed with electricity before exploding into the heavens until a ball of orange light appears behind Fluxus taking the form of The Creator in all its terrifying glory.

The Creator 2300

Bastion was taken by the monster sudden appearance "so I wasn't the only ready to bring out the big guns it seems."

Fluxus laughs a little "That's right kid now with my Polymerization I use my two Thunder Dragons from before to fusion summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon."

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon 2800

Bastion looks at both the monsters _"hmm he summoned two very powerful monster but it depleted his hand to one card if it's a spell he'll use it now to increase the power of his monster or to destroy mine to end it."_

As if reading his mind the red head before him speaks up "you shouldn't be all that worried about what's in my hand but more of what I have in the graveyard."

"And pray tell what does that mean?" Bastion questions him.

Fluxus smirks "watch kid I'll teach you something good by using The Creator's effect I can target one monster in my graveyard send a card from my and special summon the monster I targeted so now then say good-bye to my last card and hello to the return of The Calculator."

The Creator's hands swing open as a bolt of lightning hits the sand forming into The Calculator.

Bastion "but why summon that monster back?"

Fluxus "because The Calculator's ability it gains 300 attack points time the total number of all the level of my monsters."

The Calculator's face glows green and the numbers on it start changing rapidly.

Bastion looks shocked "but the creator is level 8 and Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon is 7 together with the Calculator's 2 it's a total of 17 multiplied by 300 its 5100 total."

Fluxus blinks "wow kid my Calculator is still going."

The Calculator 5100

Bastion looks at his monsters _"well then depending on what happens next I might be in one fine mess."_

Fluxus "now then Calculator attack his Gozuki with Numeral Shock Blast!"

The Calculator opens its hand and fires a blast of lightning directly into Gozuki causing the monster to explode into fine ash.

Bastion 4000-600

Bastion's duel disk goes off electricity him hard bringing him to his knees as the charge courses through his body "that was too much damage for my body to take."

Fluxus sighs "sorry kid if it was my choice I'd duel without the Zeus Virus but my orders come from the big man I'll make this quick Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon attack his horse."

Long-Tailed Black Horse was destroyed before Bastion could even look up as move electricity flowed through his body.

Bastion 600-200

"It's over for you kid sorry but this is something I got to fight for Creator finish the duel."

-With Jaden and Alexis-

Currently in the hallways Jaden had used his jacket to make a pillow for the unconscious Alexis. Whatever damage Mingei had done to her had caused her to go into a deep sleep and he couldn't wake her.

Jaden sighs sitting against a wall "man this sucks for her to beat Alexis like this."

That's when he felt something akin to the ground shaking from a stampede. Looking around he felt and aura of death crawl its way through his spine and to his very heart. Turning to what could only be describe as the sound of someone moving at speeds unnatural for any human on two feet he saw Naruto coming toward him.

The Slifer red shoots up "oh man am I glad to see you."

Naruto looks at him "oh the red herbivore," turning to look at him his eyes widen when he saw an unconscious Alexis and rushed to her side crouching to inspect her "what happened?"

"She lost a duel to that woman from earlier Mingei or something." Jaden crouched down to help.

Naruto places his hand over her head _"her souls no balance like the light half has either been taken or forced down but I can't reach it."_

That's when he felt a hand touch his moving his head he saw the duel spirit Diva X, Ebony Swan Odile. She looked ready to cry and was shaking from fear _"she took my sister from me please I need her I need her."_

Naruto's eyes widen "Alexis found her spirit cards was used them in her duel."

Jaden nods his head "yeah they were awesome up to the point Mingei countered them and destroyed Odette," he looks at Naruto "why?"

Naruto sighs "because duel spirits take a little power from their duelist and in a sense share a piece of their soul when a duelist like Mingei beats someone with a spirit card they can take pieces of the duelist very soul if they take the soul of the card."

"Is that what happened to Alexis?" Jaden looks at his friend scared for her life.

Naruto shakes his head "no because she took only one half Odette she probably only to the light from her spirit but now the imbalanced of darkness is shutting her body down."

"Meaning?"

Naruto puts his hand on Alexis head "that means if we don't get her card's spirit back Alexis is going to stay like this but I can stabilize her enough to slow the process down."

Jaden looks excited "really how?"

Jaden's question was answered when Naruto brushed his lips against Alexis' kissing her and breathing as if to give CPR. This caused Naruto to glow before the glow transferred from him to Alexis causing her to breathe steadily smoother.

Naruto removes his lips from hers' and sighs "ok I transferred some of my light into her." He turns to see Evil HERO Fallen Angel, Odile, and Jaden all looking at him in shock.

Jaden broke the silence first "wow."

Diva X, Ebony Swan Odile _"my sister won't believe me."_

Fallen Angel jumps onto him _"me next me next me too!"_

Naruto glares as before he could speak and camera flash goes off "what the hell?'

Standing there with his Camera out was Zane "hmm now I have proof and I can't wait to show your grandparents, cousin, mother and Atticus when he comes back."

Naruto's body stiffens and his aura of death spreads out **"KAISER!"**

-With Mingei-

Using the videos feed Outsider had installed in her room she watched her beloved lock lips with the trash she had just defeated. Her Naruto had kissed the loser of duel a weak herbivore someone she crushed. She had proven she was stronger than her rival and yet the loser had kissed what was hers'.

"That was his first kiss my first kiss was given to that loser!" Tears filled her eyes as she shook in rage.

He was hurting her, hurting her, spreading his strife and anger onto her body, she loved him and he met her love with this betrayal.

No

No

No

This can't be it no he would never betray her like this all she did was love him. She got stronger for him, became deadly for him, she had embraced all the darkness she could for him, this was a test that's it a test.

What girl would get jealous over one kiss? They had bathed together and washed each other, shared a bed together during a sleep over, collected lost duel spirits together as children. She was there helping him when he formed the Discipline and Punishment Guard as his first assistant before he sent her away to get stronger.

They had gone through hell and back to get her and now they were both stronger for it.

"I finally understand Naruto-kun your spite and anger towards me is your love." Mingei brings her hand to collar of her dress ripping it to show more of her bust.

The shadows around her began to swirl into the image of Naruto as she walked to it "I'll become a masochist who can handle any pain," she places her hands on the shadow figure face and kisses it's cheek "you inflict to my body I want you to ravage and lie to me," her slender hands moves to its neck and see digs her nails into the shadow "and in return I'll meet your love with the same affection by beloved." Her eyes glow purple as she takes the head clean off before kicking the body down "until then kiss all the little floozies and toy with their hearts just come home to me."

-With Naruto, Zane, Jaden, and Alexis-

Naruto who hadn't completely calmed down was now wheeling Alexis in a wheel chair he took from the Nurse's office.

Zane had a cocky smirk on his face, it was his pure luck he found a working phone after the EMP fried everything but Lyco's worked but he couldn't contact the outside with it.

Jaden was walking with them doing his best not to laugh at the blush on Naruto's face.

Naruto stopped for a moment and turned his head "there's four energies dueling ahead of us to the left there is three the two boys who came with you and an unknown girl to the left there another herbivore from before fighting an unknown herbivore."

Jaden blinks "hmm the ones on the left must be Syrus and Chumley since I'm sure they'd stick together and the other must be Bastion."

Naruto narrows his eyes "so two herbivores decided to crowd together I'll bite them later," he turns to Zane "what are you going to do Kaiser?"

Zane looks at him "what do you want me to do Syrus is a big boy I don't have to hold his hand when we walk."

Jaden looks at him "hey wait a minute he's your brother shouldn't you want to make sure he's ok?" Zane's cool attitude was getting to him.

"I'm not Syrus' guardian I'm his brother and he has to move on his own two feet."

Jaden balls his fist up "Yeah and if he's in danger then what?"

"Currently those two herbivore are safe the other one's presence is weakening." Naruto spoke up casually.

Jaden didn't need to be told anymore as he took off in the direction of Bastion's duel at top speeds. Naruto watched him leave as he turned to Zane and watched he go right "interesting thing about some animals mostly every mammal has the instinct to protect their young and family when in danger."

Zane stops for a moment "I never said I was going to help him."

Naruto clicked his teeth under his breath "here talk Alexis with you and find a safe spoke for her when you're done."

Zane takes the wheel chair and walks "what are you going to do?"

Naruto stops and a cruel smile spreads across his face "this animal is going to hunt." His blue eyes turn a clear and eerily red almost the color of blood. He turns and walks straight.

Zane chuckles under his breath as he wheels Alexis towards Syrus and Chumley "another interesting about animals if you hunt and invade the territory of an alpha predator they'll chase you away."

-With Bastion-

Fluxus watched as the Creator's hand zeroed in on his opponent that was until a defense position Gozuki jumps from the sand causing the monster to stop its attack "wait I destroyed that monster already."

Bastion who was now shaking to get to his feet smiles "of course you did but you see chap I activated my strap card Night Parade of One Hundred Horrors I can now special summon all yokai/zombie monsters in my graveyard at the end of the turn they return the graveyard."

The ground explodes as Long-Tailed Black Horse and Nine-Tailed Fox appear crouching before Bastion.

Gozuki 800

Long-Tailed Black Horse 800

Nine-Tailed Fox 2000

Fluxus looks at the monsters "wow kid just when I thought you were cooked fine then The Creator will destroy you horse and I'll end my turn."

The Creator's hands smash down onto Black Horse destroying it.

Bastion presses another button on his duel disk "I activate my second trap card Fires of Shiranui no nether of use can send monsters we control to the graveyard except when their destroyed meaning my last two monsters are safe."

"Nice move kid but with two monsters and my Calculator has 5100 attack points I doubt you can do much and even if you do attack I'll simple use Scrubbed Raid to end the battle face it your out of options." Fluxus smirks.

4th turn

Fluxus 4000

The Calculator 5100

The Creator 2300

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon 2800

Scrubbed Raid (continuous trap)

Bastion 200

Gozuki 800

Nine-Tailed Fox 2000

Fires of Shiranui (continuous trap)

Bastion stands up fully "I'll admit I took your laid demeanor for granted I should have known better currently one of the duelist I want to face has the same attitude," he draws a card from his deck "this is my first deck I built that I did it for the fun of it and now I'll show you its power I play Graceful Charity I draw three cards," drawing three new cards "now I discard two."

Fluxus looks at him "big deal kid you've got two new cards no big difference.'

"There you go again missing the point the cards I discarded where my Onmoraki and Mezuki." Bastion smiles "and because of that I remove from play Mezuki to special summon Onmoraki."

The sand explodes as flames pure out of it, a black bird with fire burning on its head appears in front of Bastion.

Onmoraki 1200

Bastion "now because of it was special summoned from the graveyard I can draw a card," looking at his new card he smirks "it seems playing with a fun deck helps I activate the spell card Phantasmagoria now all monsters on the field are yokai/zombie type monsters."

Fluxus watches as his monster turned into dark undead versions of themselves "look kid all you did was change their types no their effects or powers."

Bastion smiles "changing their type is all I needed to end this I activate the effect of Kasha if I control 3 or more yokai/zombie monsters I can special summon it from my hand."

A black mist opens behind Bastion as a giant black cart with flaming wheels appears from the underworld behind him. On the front was the face of green demon with four horns and blazing hair.

Kasha

Fluxus looks at the blazing yokai "so what is that going to do kid with no attack points?"

Bastion smiles "Kasha is based off the Wanyudo a Japanese creature who takes all unattended corpse to hell to be feasted on but unlike its folklore counterpart we have to shuffle all other monster on the field will be returned to our decks."

Kasha roars sending Bastion's three monster along with Fluxus' back to their owner's decks leaving behind scooch marks from Kasha's flame turning the virtual sand into broken glass.

Fluxus looks around almost panicking "oh no my monsters my defense."

Bastion "sorry old bean but this is my win because for every yokai/zombie ferried back into our decks Kasha gets a 1000 attack points and I counted 6 monsters."

Kasha's flames intensify and its wheels begin to spin faster and faster in place.

Kasha 6000

Bastion points at him "checkmate now go Kasha attack him directly with Underworld Cart Smash!"

Kasha chargers face first into Fluxus hitting him hard enough to knock him down from the shock. Gripping his arm Fluxus was hit from the electricity from the Zeus Virus from losing all his life points in one attack the volts flood his body causing him to pass out.

Fluxus 4000-0

Winner Bastion

Bastion watches as the virtual beach surrounds disappears turning into the school rec center. Looking around Bastion walks over to the downed Fluxus and props him against the wall before sitting down against the door.

Sighing softly "Bastion old boy I think you've had your fill of excitement for today." Closing his eyes to rest which wasn't for long as he felt the wall open behind him and himself fall back hard onto the hallway floor hurting his head "oh what now darn?"

"Oh hey there Bastion you ok?" Jaden asked looking down at his friend.

Bastion looks at him and chuckles "never better my friend just playing in the sand I guess." He laughs before falling asleep

"Hey… Bastion are you ok Bastion… oh sweet burgers." Jaden runs to the food helping himself.

-With Syrus and Chumley-

Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine 4000

Madi looks at the monster in shock _"our information never said the Slifer red students where this good."_

Chumley pumps his fist up "this is totally licious Syrus can end this now."

Syrus places another card down "now I Barbaroid attack her Rose Witch with Ultimate Strike Fire!"

Barbaroid fires multiple missiles and lasers at Rose Witch from all of it weapons. Madi smiles as her monster is destroyed from the battle.

Madi "I activate my trap card Life Force now I can pay 400 life points instead of taking battle damage." She cringes a minor shock goes through her body "now I get another counter on my field spell moving it to four."

The field spell glows red as another Rose Petal Counter appears.

Madi 3800-3400

Syrus smiles "My Barbaroid effect goes off when it destroys a monster by battle you take 1000 points of damage."

Madi eyes go wide as she's shocked by the effect of the virus "gahhhh."

Madi 3400-2400

Syrus "now then its time I has another free attack coming your way."

Barbaroid locks all its weapons onto Madi who looks shaken bad.

"Wait but Barbaroid can't attack directly." She looks up at the monster afraid.

Syrus plays another card as his monster makes its move "I activate the effect of Ultimate Machine Deconstruction!"

The ground under Barbaroid opens up and mechanical hands dissembles it into five smaller parts.

Syrus smirks "watch this short stack when a Machine Fusion monster I control destroys a monster I can return it to the removed from play monsters used to summon it!"

Five mechanical hands place a freshly made Kiteroid, Gyroid, Jetroid, Truckroid, and Steamroid in front of Syrus all in attack mode.

Kiteroid 200

Gyroid 1000

Jetroid 1200

Truckroid 1000

Steamroid 1800

Syrus points at her "to survive this you'll have to give up 2000 life points can you handle it?"

Madi stares at the ground and growls "don't you screw with me I can handle anything I'm my Queen's chosen!"

Madi 2400-400

Madi's body is hit with electricity causing her body to shake hard "it huuuuuuurtts."

Syrus' eyes widen in shock "oh god what have I done?"

Chumley covers his mouth "she's hard core for sure but now Syrus has the lead."

5th turn

Madi 400

L' Arena de Rose (Field Spell – 4x Rose Petal Counter)

Life Force (continuous trap)

Syrus 2200

Kiteroid 200

Gyroid 1000

Jetroid 1200

Truckroid 1000

Steamroid 1800

Weapon Change (continuous)

One card facedown

Madi draws her next card "I summon Evil Thorn in attack mode."

Evil Thorn 100

Syrus looks puzzled "is she going to try to lose?"

Madi places the card into her graveyard "by sending it to the graveyard I can deal you 300 points of damage and special summon two more Evil Thorn from my deck."

Syrus watches as Evil Thorn explodes and hits him causing him to be electrocuted. The two more Evil Thorn appear in its place.

Evil Thorn 100

Evil Thorn 100

Syrus 2200-1900

The field spell glows a rose red as another Rose Petal Counter appears on the field spell.

Chumley's eyes widen "SY SHE HAS FIVE COUNTERS NOW!"

Syrus looks at the field spell starts glowing red as more roses start to grow all around them. Then to Madi who began to smile and laugh as she spun around.

Madi stops spinning and smiles "here it is little boy the dance of roses my field spell's true effect when there are five Rose Petal Counters all monster in play are plant type."

Syrus watched as all of his monsters became covered in a thick layer of green moss and flowers.

Madi sends both Evil Thorns to the graveyard "and once per turn if I have two plant monsters on my side of the field I can tribute my monsters to special summon Unconditional Angel of White Roses."

Both Evil Thorn explode into white petals before taking the form a woman with pale woman with wings made of white rose petals. Her hair was long and silver flowing past her neck to her lower back, she has a crown of white roses on her head. Her white wedding gown like dress was modified to show he shoulders and reveal her long legs with white strapped on boots covering them. In her left hand was a spear and in her right was a shield with a rose crest on it.

Unconditional Angel of Roses 2400

Madi smiles "now my field gets another two counters also for each plant-type monster in play my Angel gets 300 attack points

Chumley began to panic at this _"Syrus' new defense relies of his monsters being machine type."_

Madi points up to her rose counters "now it's time to prune my roses by removing a Rose Petal Counter from my field spell I can remove from a plant monster on the field and I have seven so I'll give up five to destroy your monsters."

Syrus covers his eyes as the Rose Petal rain down up turning them into mulch right before his very eyes _"because Kiteroid was removed from play I can't have it protect me and my facedown is Limiter Removal which doesn't help me now."_

Chumley looks scared "Syrus you got to get out of there."

Madi laughs "the time for running is gone now is the time to lose Unconditional Angel of Roses attack him directly with Love Fall Spear!"

The angel appears in front of Syrus twirling her spear around over her head with a wicked smile on her face.

Syrus looks at the monster "I'm not afraid I did my best and I didn't run." He never looked away or budged from his positon _"Jaden, Zane, Chumley, and everyone else I'm sorry but I lost here"_

Madi's monster brings her spear down hard on to his shoulder knocking him down and the effect from the virus curse sent a charge of lightning though his body knocking him unconscious.

Syrus 2200=0

Madi winner

Chumley goes to help Syrus up only to have Madi step in front of him "move you witch I've got to help my friend."

Madi stares at him "no you want to help this shrimp loser beat me in a duel then I'll let you help him."

Chumley growled _"damn Syrus beat me five times using his new deck how am I going to beat her this so isn't licious."_

"Beat you is that all?" a cool calm voice broke their tension.

Madi and Chumley watched as the door to the room was open standing there with an unconscious Alexis Rhodes in a wheel chair was Duel Academy's very own Kaiser Zane.

Madi stares at him in shock "wait but how did you get in here?"

Zane wheels Alexis over to Chumley "You lot seem to forget you may have turned the academy into your play thing there's some of us who knows where everything is and my best friend Zero Joker happens to have a key for every door." He takes three seconds to look at the downed Syrus without any change to his face.

"Find then Kaiser Lets duel I'll put you down too." Madi holds he duel disk up ready to go.

Zane looks at Chumley "do me and favor and watch Alexis if something happens to her Naruto with kill us all."

-Three miles away-

Noe was almost to Duel Academy but there was still no radio response coming from the school. Things seemed to get even weirder when everything but who duel system operated flight power was shut down forcing her to slow down.

Noe tried to communicate with her family but couldn't reach anyone and wasn't sure if turning around would help the situation "no I'll just land on the island and see what's going on."

-With Nazarene-

Sitting down at a desk with the gem in front of he hears a beating sound and turns to face the screen on the wall behind him "report Outsider."

The dark figure on the screen appears "Our system has just picked up a Kaiba Corp prototype jet making its way here."

Nazarene rubs his chin "is there anyone onboard who could hamper our plans?"

"Scans of the craft reveal the pilot to be Noe Kaiba the adopted daughter of Seto Kaiba."

Nazarene smirks "have you informed him of this development?"

"Yes he has already added her to the pot 2 Million for her defeat and another 1 million for her deck in his private collected." Outsider shows an image of Noe and her deck "The others have already been made aware of the changes Asemic is excited to greet here."

Nazarene nods "well then hack her system and bring her down gently allow him to great our guest and make sure the others stay in place and send a message to tell Baroque to get ready."

"Yes sir." With the Outsider was gone and the screen turned back off and left Nazarene in the dark room.

Nazarene runs his hand over the gem and the metal case as an image of Alexis and Diva X, Ivory Swan Odette show before vanishing "So my master there will be enough power to release you and then I won't need underlings any longer."

On the gem an image of Minato appears with Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Cecelia, and Mito all being encased in the darkness around them. A vision of Hanabi can be seen crouching and embracing a younger girl draped in a pure white kimono crying.

"I've crushed too many people to let this power get from me it's mine all mine and no one will stop me." Nazarene grips the jewel in his hand as a crooked smiles spreads across his face.

-With Noe-

She felt her craft jet controls lock up on her as she neared duel academy "I'm being hacked and their bringing me in for a landing." Looking at the academy all the lights where out except those in certain rooms. What caught her attention was a lone spiky blond walking alone with a smile on his face.

She smirks as she watches him "it seems someone having fun guess I should join the fray." Her jet seemed to landing dock for air crafts.

-With Naruto-

Walking alone through duel academy Naruto aloud his senses to carry him to a random room until he felt unrestraint blood lust coming from in front of him "wow."

Naruto keeps straight with a smile on his face as he's eyes glowed.

Whose ever blood lust this was would soon learn what a real predator is and would feel true blood lust from the original Naruto.

_-End of Chapter 10-_

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Mingei dilemma

"Oh god damn it I ripped another dress!" Mingei looks down at her chest distraught.

Madi looks at her mistress "maybe you shouldn't touch yourself while thinking about this Naruto guy."

Baroque laughs "maybe it's because her boobs are growing a need to branch out."

Mingei's eyes glow purple **"DIE!"**

Nazarene in his office felt the explosion and sighed "all never servants all new servants."

* * *

><p>Side Count<p>

The Arts

Undefeated (Nine Left)

1. Nazarene not revealed (from Naruto)

2. Mingei is Hinata Hyuga from Naruto.

3. Baroque not revealed (from Naruto)

4. Outsider not revealed (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

5. Dogme not revealed (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

6. Madi not revealed (OC Character)

7. Cobra not revealed (from Naruto)

8. Asemic not revealed (from Naruto)

9. Lyon not revealed (from Yu-Gi-Oh, was originally Nazarene's guard but was used to replace Cubism)

Defeated (6 down)

1. Cubism is Haido from Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel.

2. Drone if Suzumebachi from Naruto, Search for the Bikōchū Arc.

3. Gothic is Rinji from Naruto, the Three-Tail Arc

4. Lyco is Aileen Rao from Yu-Gi-Oh! First series one of the four game masters (was originally Nazarene's guard but was used to replace Drone)

5. Video is Kokurano from Yu-GI-Oh! First Series.

6. Fluxus Jiro the Jorogumo (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

* * *

><p>Our Heroes<p>

Undefeated

Naruto (2 Cards Cubism's and Video's)

Zane (3 Cards Drone's and Lyco's)

Jaden (1 Card Gothic's)

Bastion (1 Card Fluxus's)

Chumley (maybe) (0 Cards)

Noe (next time) (0 Cards)

Defeated

Alexis

Syrus

* * *

><p>End Messages<p>

Yay a killed a little of my writer's block. I'd like to thank SevenKings for helping me with some ideas and helping me with some really cool ideas. I'm still stuck on a few stories but I'm working on them. To answer why Yokai for Bastion because I liked reading about Bastion using this deck in the manga and the concept interested me yokai/zombie is a perfect fit for him in my mind.

Syrus nearly did win but I want him to grow a little more first.

Please no Flames.

Next time Chapter 11

Rose Killing, Dying a Star, Kill to Death Lyon's True Art

Duels

Zane vs. Madi

Noe vs. Asemic

Naruto vs. Lyon

Okay everyone I got to work on other stories and hopefully get some more down by the by my story The Straw Hat Dragon is still up for adoption and so is Sailor Moon Parading Summer serious takers for this one only though please.


	11. Chapter Sneak Peak Only Sorry

Disclaimer I don't own any form of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series or the cards that are on the Wikipedia page. I do own the characters you can't find along with the cards Minus the Dark Angel archetype and I ask you ask the The First Kitsukage to use them.

* * *

><p>Regular Speech<p>

_Flashback_

_Thoughts, Duel Spirits, or Monster_

**Demonic Voice, Anger, or Possessed**

**Chapter 11 Rose Killing, Dying a Star, Kill to Death Lyon's True Art**

**THIS IS ONLY WHAT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON AS OF LATE ITS NOT FINISHED BUT I STILL WANT TO GIVE YOU READERS SOMETHING PLEASE BE A BIT MORE PATIENCE.**

* * *

><p><strong>OH and to the Guest who left this review <strong>

**{****Guest ****chapter 10 . Nov 10, 2014}**

**{You fucking bitch you hinata loving fucker you should just stop you fucking bitch ass people don't deserve to be part of the naruto fanfic community}**

**We fanfiction writers have the right to write and post what we feel if you don't like it that's your right now I myself don't like SasuHina fanfiction I don't read them and I don't flame them nor will I ever. So if you don't like it then move on because when you post stuff like this is really affects writers and they stop writing really good stories because of people like you. I know you've got an option to share and a right to do so but don't think what you say doesn't have consequences.**

**That being said I'm extremely petty and I got something just for you pal in the works I hope you read and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>-With Naruto-<p>

Naruto walked the hallway alone and quiet in the dark of duel academy's black out. The blood lust he felt keep pulling him towards it whoever this duelist was hadn't any control over their emotions. This person wasn't the typical run of the mill duelist no this was a killing true and true. The feeling of the aura would normally have any lesser person on their knees in tears but it only fueled Naruto's anger how dare someone get bold enough to try to turn his academy into their feeding ground.

"When I find the bold pest are stomp them into the dust." Naruto turned another corner his eyes glowing coming face to face to a door the virtual testing lab for the students inventing new games.

"Well, well, well looks like I found new prey." a voice boomed through the closed door.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "prey don't get so haughty with me I found you."

"Oh really little joker why don't you come in and face me?"

Naruto kicks the door open "a lamb shouldn't goad a lion."

A bright light nearly blinds him forcing him to close his eyes for a moment. When he opens them Naruto finds himself in a large circular grey stone dungeon with various weapons hung by chains from the ceiling. Various sized hatchets, cleavers, pitch forks, chain saws, and knives hung on the walls. Along the walls were lit torches over the remains of various skeletons with cracks and gashes in them.

Standing in the center of the room was Lyon with a duel vest on over his green jean overalls, on his white jumpsuit there looked to be various burgundy stains, and his red striped black bands looked to have been torn apart. The lower half of his face could be seen revealing a crooked smiles with ragged teeth even his white spiked hair had red specs in it. Behind him was large screen used for 2d duel formats.

Lyon smiles "welcome Zero Joker to the killing stage."

Naruto glares at him "good I can't wait to burry you under the curtain."

The torches on the wall light up brighter as the screen behind Lyon lights up "I hope you don't mind a little crowd this match will be viewed by the three strongest duelist of our little group." Lyon points to the screen behind him splitting into three equal screens.

On the left sitting on her throne was Mingei resting her hand on her chin, in the middle was Nazarene sitting at Chancellor Sheppard's desk, and the last screen was static "hmm it seems Baroque isn't in two out of three ain't bad."

Naruto looks at the two of them "good now I know where you two are."

Mingei chuckles "does that mean you're going to give me a private meeting?"

"Of course I'll reform all you herbivores by force if I have to and for your leader I'll rip his throat out for butting in my duels!" Naruto's eyes turn a deep red as he glares at the screen.

Nazarene stares at him blankly "temper, temper Mr. Namikaze you have to get past our serial killer Lyon before you can get to use."

Lyon's smile widens as he holds his duel disk up "that's right joker boy if you think I'll let you leave without killing you, you got another thing coming."

Naruto activates his in response "bold little jerk aren't you?"

Duel

Naruto 4000

Lyon 4000

Naruto "I draw and summon Evil HERO Ore Orc in attack mode." He places are card on to his duel disk.

A man twice the size of Elemental HERO Clayman appears in front of Naruto with a body made entirely of raw iron, rock, steel, and silver with black chains over his arms and chest. Over his face where black sunglasses.

Evil HERO Ore Orc 800

"I'll end my turn here." Naruto moves his hands to his side.

2nd turn

Naruto 4000

Evil HERO Ore Orc 800

Lyon 4000

Lyon draws his card "I play Graceful Charity and draw three cards," drawing the three cards he looks over his hand "now I'll discard two card." Placing the two cards into his graveyard he places another card on his duel disk "I summon Death Dragon Christine in attack mode."

A cherry red scaled dragon with long silver hair running down its head from it back with two chrome scythes in each of her hands appears.

Death Dragon Christine 1000

Lyon smirks as he sets another card down "I equip Butchering Gear to my dragon giving her another 1000 atk."

A white butcher's coat and a large chrome chainsaw appears on Death Dragon Christine.

Death Dragon Christine 1000-2000

"Now to use Butchering Gear I have to give up 500 life points and then my monster will butcher yours!" Lyon's body glows black as the same aura covers Fist Man.

Lyon 4000-3500

Death Dragon Christine swings her chainsaw at Ore Orc only for the EVIL Hero's body to glow orange and shatter the chainsaw on impact destroying it and sending pieces into Lyon. Naruto watched as Lyon was shocked from the Zeus Virus.

Naruto looks at him "sorry but once per turn with EVIL Hero Ore Orc is in attack mode and selected for an attack I can switch it into defense mode then destroy the attacking monster and deal you 800 points of damage."

Lyon 3500-2700

Lyon smirks at him "oh boy I thought I'd get another lamb to the slaughter but here's the big bad wolf blowing down my fucking door oh this good," he slams two cards down on his duel disk "I play two face downs and end my turn and by sending the top card from my deck I can now special summon Death Dragon Christine back."

A red light glows in front of Lyon as Christine appears in front of him again holding both her scythes out.

Death Dragon Christine 1000

3rd turn

Naruto 4000

EVIL Hero Ore Orc 2000

Lyon 2700

Death Dragon Christine 1000

2 Cards face down

Naruto draws a card from his deck and starts to laugh getting the attention of the dueling mercenaries.

Mingei and Nazarene look unfazed but curious to what made the blond laugh. Lyon looked to have gotten annoyed with the sudden outburst.

The crazed duelist sneers "something you want to share with the class Mr. Joker?"

Naruto stops laugh and places his card on his duel disk "nope not just yet I'll play this facedown then I summon Evil HERO Skyrein in attack mode."

Out of a swirling vortex of feathers appears a man in a dark green pinstripe suit with massive talons on his hands with two large harpy like wings on his back and green hair with white highlights covering his face.

Evil HERO Skyrein 1000

Naruto places another card down "now I play Assault Aura this card destroys a monster with an attack equal to or lower than an Evil HERO monster I control."

A blackened after image of Skyrein appears behind him and flies at Death Dragon Christine destroying it.

Naruto "now then Skyrein will attack you directly!"

Skyrein takes off toward the masked duelist with his claws in front of him.

Lyon smirks "fool you triggered my trap card," he presses a button on his duel disk ""go Mirror Force!"

Naruto watched unwavering a white energy formed before his Evil HERO "I don't think so because when Evil HERO Skyrein once during my turn I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it."

Skyrein smirks before flapping his wings causing a massive whirlwind destroying the trap card and hitting Lyon causing the masked man to be electrocuted more.

Lyon 2700-1700

Naruto looks at him "if this is the best you've got serial killer then I'm disappointed I'll end my turn by setting a card and switching Ore Orc to attack mode."

Lyon puts a card from his deck into the graveyard "I activate Death Dragon Christine's effect again to special summon her."

Death Dragon Christine 1000

4th turn

Naruto 4000

Evil HERO Ore Orc 800

Evil HERO Skyrein 1000

1 card facedown

Lyon 1700

Death Dragon Christine 1000

1 card facedown

Lyon draws a card "I activate my Allure of Darkness spell card now I draw two card but I have to remove from play a dark monster from my hand so say good bye to Death Dragon Bluebeard," two cards appear from darkness in his hand as another shatters into pixels "now then I'll use my facedown card Escape From The Dark Dimension and with it I can special summon a removed from play dark monster so say hello to The Kick Man."

A pool of shadows erupt from in front of Lyon as a blacked dragon wearing a silver gothic armor with a large battle axe. The dragon's face was covered by a mass of blue hair that reached to the floor.

Death Dragon Blue Beard 2000

Mingei rubs her chin in silence thinking to herself _"the little creep is nearly hitting his limit on lifepoints and soon he'll have what he'll need."_

Lyon pulls a card from his graveyard "now because this monster was special summoned I can equip it with a spell card from my graveyard and I choose Butchering Gear again."

Another white butcher's coat appears on Bluebeard turning his battle axe into a large silver chainsaw mounted on his left arm.

The Kick Man 2000-3000

Nazarene starts to smirk more _"that's right Lyon lay it on thick the more lifepoints you spend the stronger you duel and the more energy I collect."_

Lyon places another card on his duel disk "next I'll equip another Butchering Gear to my monster."

Naruto watched as Death Dragon Bluebeard's right arm also became a silver chain saw and still the monster seemed to balance his self very well.

Death Dragon Bluebeard 3000-4000

Lyon "now then I'll activate my facedown card the spell card Blood Sport."

As soon as the card hit the field Naruto felt himself get sick a little as the smell of blood filled the air. Under each of their monster a pentagram made of blood appeared under them with the picture of a dragon swallowing a human skull.

Lyon starts to laugh madly "now then let's start killing you to death!"

-With Zane-

Zane stared Madi down who was blocking his and Chumley's view to Syrus.

Madi activates her duel disk "now Mr. Kaiser let's see if I can crush you just like your little brother."

Zane looks at her "I'm sorry but you won't be able to beat me like you did Syrus we're two different pages to the same book."

"Then let's close the final page to this tragedy and duel."

1st turn

Madi 4000

Zane 4000

Madi draws a card "first I play card L' Arena de Rose!" she places her field spell card down causing the entire arena to turn green in a flash before the same black marble floor with a giant rose crest on it. Along with six stone pillars forming a topless cage around them with a never ending cascade of multiple colored rose petals raining down.

Chumley's eyes go wide "oh no this is the same card she used to beat Syrus."

Zane looks at her "you're going for a fast ending aren't you?"

Madi narrows her eyes "what would you know about my dueling style?"

Zane shakes his head "I know you're using a common mistake you're on a winning high and think you can't lose but you should worry more about my deck."

Madi growls under her breath "watch yourself Kaiser cause here I come I summon Gorgon Rose in attack mode."

A fair skinned sprite appears in front of Madi wearing a light green dress made of rose petals. Her hair was made of spiky green snakes.

Gorgon Rose 1700

Madi places more card onto her duel disk "I end my turn with one card facedown card."

2nd turn

Madi 4000

Gorgon Rose 1700

L' Arena de Rose (Field Spell – 0x Rose Petal Counter)

1 facedown

Zane 4000

Zane draws his card "I draw next I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode."

Cyber Dragon Zwei 1500

Madi looks at his dragon "hmph another toy monster."

Zane shakes his head "you won't win with that personality I activate the ability of Cyber Dragon Zwei by revealing a spell card from my hand like Cyber Mirror Machine it counts as Cyber Dragon until the end of my turn"

Madi "so what it doesn't change your dragon's power."

Chumley looks on from the sideline "she's right Zane's monster doesn't have enough points to destroy Gorgon Rose."

"I wouldn't be so sure first I play the spell I just revealed Cyber Mirror Machine," Zane places his card down and a silver mirror covered in blue circuits appeared behind him "now if I control a Cyber Dragon I can tribute it and this spell becomes a monster with an original attack equal to that of the tribute dragon times 2."

Cyber Dragon Zwei turns into blue pixels and is absorbed by the cybernetic mirror. The mirror releases a large amount of lighting as it shapes into a white cyber dragon with a mirror like skin and red eyes.

Cyber Mirror Machine 3000

Madi takes a step back "3000 attack points."

Zane "now I'll have it use its second ability by sending two "Cyber" monsters from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy your monster and you take damage equal to its original attack points." He places a copy of Cyber Giausar and Cyber Dragon.

Cyber Mirror Machine glows white and fires blues diamond shaped lights at Gorgon Rose destroying the monster cause it to become a green fire that hurling towards Zane's opponent. Madi takes the hit being sent back hard, the damage causes the Zeus' Curse to activate shocking the younger duelist hard. L' Arena de Rose glow as a red rise counter is added to it.

Madi 4000-2300

Chumley eyes widen "I knew Zane was good but he just took a huge chunk out of her lifepoints in his first turn."

Zane "now because I used Cyber Mirror Machine to attack it loses 1000 attack and I'll end my turn by playing one cards of my down facedown."

3rd turn

Madi 2300

L' Arena de Rose (Field Spell – 1x Rose Petal Counter)

1 facedown

Zane 4000

Cyber Mirror Machine 2000

One card facedown

Madi pants trying to catch her breath "damn what happened to Gorgon Rose's effect when the card is destroyed I can make any monster's original attack 0."

Zane looks at her "that's because when Cyber Mirror Machine uses its effect it cancel any other effect that would chain with yours and mine."

Madi sneers at him "you think you can beat me like that I'll show you," she draws a card from her deck "now that it's my turn I summon my Rose Lover in attack mode."

Rose Lover 800

Zane looks at the monster "so then you're going to boost that monster to destroy mine."

Madi glares at him "stop acting like you can read or judge me only my queen can now I activate my facedown card Thorns of Rose."

As her facedown card flips up several large roots with man sized thorns appear from the ground covering the battle field in a ring.

Chumley nervously moves away from the thorns "wow where a giant pair of garden shears is when ya need em?"

Madi ignores the Slifer's comment "now then thanks to my trap card if I control a "Rose" monster by sending a plant monster or another "Rose" monster to the graveyard this turn when an "Rose" monster is destroyed by battle you take the damage instead of me."

Zane raises his eyebrow "so then because of this you'll also get another Rose Petal Counter but you'll be defenseless."

Madi smile becomes more twisted "that's why I'm activating the continuous spell card Rotting Rose now when a Rose monster or plant type monster gets destroyed I get to special summon 2 Rotted Tokens by giving up this card." She places another card onto her duel disk.

The image of a spell card with a wilting rose with a feminine face appears behind Rose Lover.

The rose duel mercenary smirks "now get ready to feel pain Kaiser Zane this is my Rose Killing!"

-With Noe-

The adopted Kaiba waited for her jet to finish landing where ever whomever hacked its system was landing it. After circling the island for 60 minutes she was pretty sure someone was messing with her and it was starting to piss her off.

Noe chews on her lip in frustration "the first thing I'm doing when I get out of here is kicking whoever did this in their groin."

After another fifteen minutes the aircraft began to make its descent to the ground the area in the far back of the academy far from the front where the students and staff was. Noe noticed a figure standing the darkness "oh I hope it's the bastard that's been keeping me in the air."

Noe landed on the ground gently with no ill effects to her father's jet. After gathering he duel disk and deck as well as another bag strapped to her back she made her way out to the academy. As she got closer to the figure she could make out the figures form and face more.

His hair was black and spiking standing straight up and leaning to one side, the pupil of his eyes were black and beady with lines under his face from stress. He wore a baggy black shirt with long sleeves and black jeans. He wore a black duel disk on his right arm meaning he was left handed.

Noe walks up to him and glares "so you're the one who was piloting my ride then?"

The man chuckles "sorry that wasn't me your looking for Cobra why bumpy ride?"

Noe shakes her head "no the ride was almost pleasant but it took too long for me to land and being in the cramp space annoyed me now when I meet this Cobra person I have to kick them in the groin."

The man sweat drops "whoa now don't you think that's a bit over board?"

She rubs her chin "no it's more or less keeping my word and a promise to myself."

He looks at her "um but wouldn't that be a problem seeing how Cobra is a girl?" he pondered.

Noe nods her head "I see how you would think that but as a woman allow me to let you in on a secret it hurts us too I promise I've done to women before."

The guy's eyes widen "wow I would've never thought."

Noe nods "well then mystery man I'm quite tired of standing here people to duel, crouches to kick so ether move or duel."

He lifts his left arm up activating his duel disk "the names Asemic remember the name once I beat you I'm taking your deck."

Noe activates her duel disk "find well it's only fair to know that once I beat you I'm kicking your friend in her crouch so let's get this over with."

Asemic face faults "okay... then I'll go first."

Duel

Asemic 4000

Noe 4000

Asemic draws a card "I summon Wireless Wurm in attack mode."

In front of Asemic was a dragon made of a shiny metallic gold substance. On its back where two blue disk and two arms holding its body off the ground.

Wireless Wurm 1000

Asemic sets another card onto his duel disk "next I play my spell card Signal Tower Delta."

Noe covers her eyes as a large golden radio tower shining brighter than a Christmas tree appears behind her opponent.

Asemic points the construct behind him and smiles "Now then each time a monster I control is sent the graveyard from the field or my hand this tower of mine gets a Virus Counter equipped to it but for now I'll end turn."

2nd turn

Asemic 4000

Wireless Wurm 1000

Signal Tower Delta (Continuous Spell)

Noe 4000

Noe draws from her deck silently going over a plan "well then if you want me to help you build up your counters," she places a card on her disk "then Stellar Virgo can help with that."

Forming out of spiral of stars a woman with skin made of the starry night sky with her hair done up into a bun wearing a golden silk toga appeared.

Stellar Virgo 1700

Noe plays another card "now because Virgo also counts as an earth type monsters I can equip her with Invigoration giving her another 400 attack points."

Stellar Virgo glows orange before a multi colored shine takes over her body.

Stellar Virgo 1700-2100

Noe smiles "now Virgo attack Wireless Wurm head on."

Stellar Virgo twirls before slamming her right foot on the ground causing a fissure to shoot straight towards Wireless Wurm causing it to explode.

Asemic holds himself up and he is hit by an electric charge coursing through his body as the tower behind him lights up.

Asemic 4000-2900

Noe "now because Stellar Virgo dealt you damage I can special summon a monster the same attribute as Virgo or the monster she destroyed in battle from my deck so here comes a light monster Stellar Aquarius."

From raining stars appears a woman with the same skin as Virgo holding a large golden chalice in her hands. She wore a white toga with a cerulean sash around her waist and her long midnight blue hair cascades over her face and down her back.

Stellar Aquarius 1000

Asemic smirks "you're not the only one who gets to summon a monster when Wireless Wurm gets trashed and I have a Virus Counter I can move it to one of your monsters and special summon 4G Wi-Fi Wyvern from my deck in attack mode."

The light shines down onto Stellar Virgo a ball of electricity attaches to her while a bolt of blue lightning hits in front Asemic forming into a small wyvern with a body made of black metal with wings made of the same blue lightning that spawned it.

4G Wi-Fi Wyvern 1600

Noe frowns this new monster was stronger than her Aquarius and she had no other cards to counter at the moment "I'll end my turn here then."

3rd turn

Asemic 2900

4G Wi-Fi Wyvern 1600

Signal Tower Delta (0x Virus Counters)

Madi 4000

Stellar Virgo 2100 (Invigoration)

Stellar Aquarius 1000

Asemic draws a card from his deck "I summon Rai-Jin in attack mode."

Rai-Jin 0

Noe looks at the monster and her eyes widen "wait why summon that monster?"

Asemic smiles "because for each light monster in my graveyard all my light monsters gen 100 and Wireless Wurm counts."

Rai-Jin 0-100

4G Wireless Wyvern 1600-1700

Asemic "next I play Graceful Charity," he draws three new card and sends another two from his hand to the graveyard "now because the monsters I sent to the graveyard where both two Electric Viruses I get 2 more Virus Counters to my two and another 200 attack for both my monsters."

Rai-Jin 100-300

4G Wi-Fi Wyvern 1700-1900

Asemic "now then 4G Wi-Fi Wyvern attack Stellar Aquarius with Signal Shock Wave."

Noe watched as her monster was blasted by the electric wyvern flapping its electric wings rapidly sending bolt of energy at her monster. Then she felt a surge of electricity hit her hard causing her to fall to her knees.

Noe 4000-3100

Catching her breath and standing up she looks at her opponent "so that's the Zeus Virus you put in the dueling systems.'

Asemic nods "yeah the boss got paranoid more people might come to this place so we resent the signal now any duel disk in the area will get the virus until the signal gets shut down."

Noe sighs "careful planning usually makes villains looks paranoid."

Asemic laughs a little "well then seeing as how your monster would destroy my Rai-Jin I'll end my turn and since I do Rai-Jin's effect goes off at the end of my turn I have to destroy a light monster so say good bye to 4G Wi-Fi Wyvern."

The electric dragon explodes into to pixels as the tower behind Asemic glows with a third Virus Counter being added to it.

Noe looks at him "all that to get rid of the stronger monster?" she couldn't shake an odd feeling in her stomach _"what is this guy up to?"_

Asemic laughs a little as his deck glows "now only did I get I counter now thanks to 4G Wi-Fi Wyvern's effect I can special summon an upgraded version come on out 8G Wi-Fi Wyvern!"

Another large bolt of lightning crashing down before the duelist this time it forms into a much larger creature. With glowing red eyes and a sleeker black metal body with spikes coming out of its chest and four electric blue wings keeping it airborne.

8G Wi-Fi Wyvern 3600

Noe's eyes widen "what the hell is that thing?"

Asemic looks at her with a cruel smile on his face "this little girl is the night of the dying star."

-With Bastion and Jaden-

Bastion and Jaden where now walking through the school alone with no idea where to find any of their friends or the enemy.

Bastion runs his hand over his chin "this is beginning to get odd."

Jaden looks at him "what do you mean?"

The Ra yellow points to the hallway "it's simple the enemy is using a virtual system on the academy hallways."

Jaden blinks at him "wouldn't we notice something like that though?"

Bastion nods his head "yes if they did something like a massive duel monster parade but not if they took did so to make us walk in a line repeatedly."

"So you're telling me we're going in circles then?" Jaden looks more confused.

"Exactly somehow their trying to push us towards duels that we wouldn't match-up well against," Bastion looks around "but once a room is open the inner duel room is set up and we can find out where the next dueling mercenary is."

Jaden nods "but Bastion wait if it takes a duel to find a room then how did Naruto find us or how is even navigating around."

Bastion pauses "hmm ether our new friend is able to remember the layout of the entire building or their trying to force him to one destination or tire him out."

Jaden looks at the never ending dark hallways "well then how do we find the next dueling mercenary then?"

Bastion looks around "by doing this my friend." The Ra yellow stops and press his hands onto a wall.

Jaden watches slowly as Bastion begins to phase through the wall before completely going through it "oh cool hey wait up." The Slifer follows through the wall after Bastion going down the dueling hole.

-With Naruto-

Lyon laughter gets louder "now then because I'm using two Butchering Gear I have to pay a 1000 points for this attack on Skyrein but it's worth it."

Lyon 1700-700

Naruto had to catch himself as he watched Death Dragon Bluebeard run his Evil HERO Skyrein through with both chain saw legs and felt himself get electrocuted by the Zeus Virus.

Naruto 4000-1700

The blond duelist holds his chest as the pain subsides from his body looking at his opponent he eyes flash red.

Lyon smirks "I hope you don't think this is over because with Blood Sport in play when a monster equipped with Butchering Gear destroys a monster by battle and deals damage I can destroy another monster you control with an original attack lower than the destroyed monster and you take damage equal to its attack."

The red lining under the duelist glows before bloody red snakes bite down on both Ore Orc and Naruto causing both to take damage and electrocuting Naruto.

Naruto 1700-900

Naruto drops to his knee and pants "this…isn't enough to stop me."

Lyon laughs "Hahaha this is where something like you belongs on your knees with the better duelist standing over you."

Naruto picks himself up slowly "you know this is starting to stir something up within me."

The masked maniac clicks his teeth "I don't care it's over Death Dragon Christine attack him."

Naruto holds his hand up as a yellow shield appears in front of him "my trap card draining shield activates your monster's attack is negated and I get 1000 lifepoints."

Naruto 900-1900

Mingei looks more interested as Naruto stood up "_is he bringing the darkness out of him?_"

Nazarene rubs his chin _"Naruto has to bring the darkness out of himself to win this and when he does I'll get more energy win or lose for Lyon."_

Lyon laughs harder "then let me tell you something Mr. Joker this room we're in has a secret."

Naruto looks at him "and what's that?"

Lyon smirk as the bloody circle under him turns purple.

The image of Evil HERO Fallen Angel appears _"my lord someone has opened a portal the shadows."_

Naruto starts to chuckle "that's good then."

Lyon narrows his eyes "oh really and how is that good for you?"

Naruto smirks at his eyes glow red "simple when I win this duel I'll just through your body into the ocean current."

Lyon narrows his eyes "oh really now just like Cubism you're going to be in the shadow realm."

5th turn

Naruto 1900

Lyon 700

Death Dragon Bluebeard 4000 (Butchering Gear x2)

Death Dragon Christine 1000

Blood Sport (continuous spell)

Naruto draws a card "I summon Evil HERO Dynamo and with Double Summon I can also summon Evil HERO Inferno Princess."

Evil HERO Dynamo appears out of a vortex of lightning while a woman in long scarlet dress wearing her long black hair tied into a long braid with two golden horns on her head, both her hands where covered by thick golden claw like gauntlets.

Evil HERO Dynamo 1600

Evil HERO Inferno Princess 1200

Naruto smirks "now during the turn Inferno Princess is summoned I can return Evil HERO like Dynamo to my hand I can add another like Evil HERO Ore Orc from the graveyard to my hand."

Inferno Princess points her hand at Dynamo who nods his head as a ghostly image of Ore Orc and appears behind him before becoming cards and landing in Naruto's hand.

Lyon laughs "still doesn't mean anything since Bluebeard has 4000 attack points."

Naruto's eyes flash read "let me show you what those who interrupt me get because in my hand I have Dark Fusion and because I have Dynamo who counts as Elemental HERO Sparkman and Ore Orc who counts as Elemental HERO Clayman I can fusion summon Evil HERO Lightning Golem in attack mode."

A black void appears behind Naruto as the giant Evil HERO appears behind him.

Evil HERO Lightning Golem 2400

Mingei looks at him _"he didn't summon a DARK attribute monster"_

Lyon starts to laugh harder "its true blonds aren't smart your Lightning Golem can't beat my Death Dragon Blueblood."

Naruto smirks "Evil HERO Lightning Golem has a super power once per turn I can blast a monster on the field like The Kick Man."

Lyon's eyes widen as Lightning Golem fires a ball of black lighting into his monster destroying it.

Naruto "now then let's finish this Lighting Golem blast this herbivore attack Death Dragon Christine!"

The three dueling mercenaries watched as Lightning Golem crushed Christine in his palms. Naruto also watched as the Zeus Virus electrocuted Lyon as his lifepoints where reduced down. But only Mingei and Nazarene laughed.

Lyon 700-0

Lyon stood up laughing dementedly as he stared Naruto down "wow kid just wow you're a piece or work."

Naruto narrows his eyes as the circle under them turned a bright white "what's going on your lifepoints hit zero."

Nazarene laughs through the monitor "you see Mr. Joker our little psycho path has a secret to his dealing method"

Lyon hand reaches to his mask slowly "beat me, stab me, burn me, drown me, you just can't," Naruto watched with morbid fascination as he pulled his masked down revealing that his face sunken in, eyes unfocused. His skin was peeling revealing dead muscle and bone underneath "**you can't kill a dead man.**"

A blackened aura escapes from under Lyon and Naruto encasing them both, Naruto looked around as rows of beady yellowed eyed creatures lipped their maws at him showing rows of sharped and grotesque teeth. The darkness seemed to blanket everything around him and soon it was almost like it was too hard to breathe.

Lyon stomps through the darkness becoming visible again to him he was twice the size he was before now towering over Naruto. His hair was now a dirty molding green and his jumpsuit strained to contain his rotting body. His duel disk now resembling a metal screaming corpse.

Lyon smirks **"greetings Joker to the killing stage when I control Blood Sports and lose all my lifepoints if there is three Butchering Gears in the graveyard I can activate the spell card Final Chapter now my lifepoints become 4000 but I can no longer draw from my deck."**

Lyon 0-4000

Naruto looks at him "is that all you have?"

The giant dead man rears his head back and laughs darkly at Naruto's question **"cocky to the bitter end fine I'll humor you when both Blood Sports and Final Chapter have been played during the same duel I can special summon any card from my deck this turn only so come out Death Dragon Hannibal in attack mode."**

A black fire sprouts from Lyon's now useless deck as several dark clouds gather into one forming a large dragon like shape. Soon a massive white scaled dragon wearing a black coat and suit appears towering over Lyon and dwarfing Naruto completely. In both hands were two large falcata both drenched in dried blood.

Death Dragon Hannibal 3200

Naruto stares up at the monster before him "it's still my turn so from here I'll play a card facedown and end my turn."

**Lyon** gives a wide ominous smiles **"and now I can special summon Death Dragon Christine in attack mode using her effect again."**

Death Dragon Christine 1000

6th turn

Naruto 1900

Evil HERO Lightning Golem 2400

Evil HERO Infernal Princess 1200

I card facedown

**Lyon 4000**

Death Dragon Hannibal 3200

Death Dragon Christine 1000

Blood Sport (continuous spell)

**Lyon **looks down at Naruto "**I can no longer draw but I can use Death Dragon Hannibal's ability by destroying Death Dragon Christine I can draw a card and until the end of the turn it gains 1000 ATK and cannot be destroyed in battle or targeted by card effect."**

Naruto's eyes widen as he watches Hannibal seize Christine into its maw and devour the monster before rearing back its blood soaked maw and roaring.

Death Dragon Hannibal 3200-4200

**Lyon **draws his card and smirks **"now Hannibal attack Evil HERO Lightning Golem with Cannibal Feast."**

Lightning Golem held his arms up and Hannibal vanished only to reappear behind him and rammed his two falcatas through his chest and bit down on his head turning him into yellow pixels.

Naruto 1900-100

Naruto's eyes as pain hit his entire being and he dropped to his knees "what the hell is this?" he ran his hand over his chest to feel his heart only to feel a warm liquid dripping from his where his heart is.

**Lyon's **laugh shook Naruto and the entire dark stadium as the eyes of the creatures staring at them glowed brighter **"I don't need a virtual room because when I use Blood Sport I can summon the shadows!"**

The blond haired duelist used the light to see his hand covered from the blood pouring out of his own chest two wounds exactly where Lightning Golem had been hit "what did you do to me?"

**Lyon **laughed harder at the question before glaring at Naruto **"here in my personal shadow game when a monster is destroyed by battle its owner takes the real life pain and wounds just like I have."**

Naruto eyes widen as he looks up "so then what happens when I win then?"

The question made the monsterous form of **Lyon **laugh harder **"little fool as if you could beat me in this state but if you were to win you'd suffer the minor wounds inflicted onto your body but when I finish you off you'll die here and be devoured by the shadows."**

Naruto stood up slowly wiping blood from his mouth with his head down "that's all I needed to know."

**Lyon **peers down at him **"oh really why is that then?"**

A blackened aura escapes from Naruto's left side as a golden aura escapes from his right side "because when I beat you I'll take pleasure in watched the shadows eat your fILTH**Y ROTTEN FLESH BELIEVE IT!**" his roar shaking the arena harder as the black and gold auras swirl around him as his blue eyes glowed a bloody red.

-With Nazarene-

The gem before the leader of the 13 Arts seemed to shake and it glowed bright "yes, yes, that's it Lyon do it anger him, beat him, brutalize him, I want you to milk that little fool for all the power I can."

Nazarene's eyes glowed almost as green as the gem before him "yes it's almost full its almost complete…"

Before he could finish his thoughts the screen behind him glowed with Outsider's voice coming through "Master Nazarene our employer is on the line now."

Nazarene growls before catching his himself "patch them through."

The screen turned black before the white outline of a human with deep black eyes appeared in the center a deep and imposing voice speaks "greeting Nazarene I presume my plan is going accordingly?"

Nazarene nods his head "yes my people have already turned the academy into a death trap and taken the school hostage it'll be only a matter of time until the package is ready."

The figures sucks his teeth "your people only have three people worthwhile among them and you aren't one Mr. Nazarene this is my plan your just a delivery boy at best do well to remember that from now on and I won't have to step in." with his threat hanging over Nazarene's head the figure shut off the communication link living Nazarene to stew silently in anger.

-IN A DARK BUILDING-

A man stood in a large room overlooking multiple people down on their knees seemingly praying to him. He wore a long blackish brown rode that covered his entire right side of his body. A plan white mask covered his face with spikes of black hair falling out the top.

The man spoke with an aged and tired voice "soon my students the entire world will know the power of Psychic Duelist and we will be the ones to protect our world and our beliefs," as he walked among them multiple of the people surrounding him lifted their heads up to reveal different animal style mask "no longer will we hide our power or be ashamed we will take back DUEL ACADEMY from the fools who ran it into the ground."

He walked through them as they parted to make way for them and their chanting started low but soon became a mighty deranged chant "danzo, danzO, danZO, DANZO, **DANZO, ALL HAIL LORD DANZO THE TRUE KING OF GAMES!**"

Many of the masked followers began to chant this as the masked man stared at them through his plan mask "we will be the new world order!"

* * *

><p>And this is where I leave you I'm sorry but currently I'm still having a hard time with writer's block I'm still open to ideas for any of the stories I have posted and I am really still trying to finish some other chapters too but I promise I won't start any new fanfiction until I post more updates.<p>

So tata for now while I work on getting more ideas for this chapters and Black Fire my Naruto/Pokemon story.

Death Dragon's are my own idea I won't say whose who in the 13 Arts yet but if you guess right I'll let you know

Also idea wise no Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum monsters this story is strictly Yugioh and Yugioh Gx cards.

That being said i might use cards from those seasons if they fit in the current universe and timeline only.


End file.
